Um NERD em minha vida
by piii
Summary: Edward é o tipico CDF.Tem cabelos bagunçados,usa oculos gigantes,sempre com roupas grandes demais,e claro,nao quer saber de mulheres. O que acontece quando a linda e rica,Bella Swan,precisa dele como tutor e acidentalmente descobre seu potencial estético
1. Um tutor para mim

N/A: Tive essa idéia do nada e quando me toquei já tava louca para começar a escrever. Como nunca vi nada parecido resolvi postar xDDD

XxX

Bella PoV

Todos acham que eu tenho a vida perfeita. Linda, rica e de uma família modelo. O que mais alguém poderia querer? Dá inveja só de ouvir, não é mesmo? E eu admito, geralmente minha vida é mesmo perfeita. É tão perfeita, mas tão perfeita que chega a ser tediosamente chata.

Mas por incrível que pareça ultimamente as coisas não andam exatamente o que a gente pode chamar de "perfeita" para mim.

Eu mal tinha estacionado meu Focus em casa e já ouvia da sala:

— ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!!!!!!!! TRAGA SEU TRAZEIRO AQUI AGOOORA! – Eu podia escutar meu pai gritando a léguas de distancia. Na verdade eu duvidava que alguém na cidade conseguisse _não_ ouvi-lo. Eu estava mesmo frita.

— Oi, querido pai. – Disse entrando em casa e dando meu melhor sorriso. Que se mostrou completamente inútil mediante a situação.

— QUERIDO UMA OVA!!! POSSO SABER O PORQUE DE TODOS ESSES F'S NO SEU BOLETIM? – É, a morte se aproximava a cada segundo.

— Sabe o que é, paizinho? – Disse em um tom culpado e meigo – Toda vez que eu começava a estudar eu sem querer dormia em cima do livro e acabava não estudando. O senhor entende, não entende?

— Mas é claro... – Ele disse forçando um sorriso. Quase me deixei enganar. – QUE NÃO! Se você não saísse para festas todos os santos dias então quem sabe na hora de estudar VOCÊ NÃO DORMISSE!!!

— Mas pai, eram todos eventos importantes e-

— EU NÃO QUERO NEM OUVIR SUAS DESCULPAS ESFARRAPADAS! VOCÊ ESTÁ DE CASTIGO ATÉ MELHORAR SUAS NOTAS! SEM FESTAS, SEM CINEMAS, SEM SHOPPINGS, SEM CASA DE AMIGOS E SEM COMPUTADOR. OUVIU BEM? A partir de hoje eu só quero ver você com livros de ESTUDO na mão. FUI CLARO????

— Transparente...

— ÓTIMO. – Ele deu seu último berro quase cuspindo na minha cara e foi para seu quarto.

Meu pai, Charlie, é aposentado como Marechal-do-ar¹ na aeronáutica. Só a aposentadoria que ele recebe é uma baba, ele podia ficar o dia todo coçando o saco se ele quisesse, mas como ele é extremamente inquieto e não agüenta ficar aposentado sem fazer nada, ele fez questão de tomar conta da delegacia daqui de Forks, a cidade ovo em que eu moro com minha família.

Com um pai militar eu diria que é quase VITAL andar na linha. E quando eu digo andar na linha, me refiro somente a tirar notas boas e não ser presa cometendo crimes. Nem é pedir muito para falar a verdade, dava para ser cumprido tranquilamente, mas eu TINHA que sair da maldita linha, não tinha? Agora eu estava de castigo, proibida de fazer qualquer coisa e com chances zero de aumentar minhas notas, visto que eu passo a maioria das aulas dormindo. Como eu disse, minha vida não estava necessariamente perfeita.

— HAHA, se lascou irmãzinha. – Emmett, meu irmão, disse enquanto entrava na sala achando aquilo tudo muito engraçado.

— Eu já SEI disso... Não precisa ficar me lembrando. – Respondi seca e emburrada, mas não consegui conter o desespero – Ain, o que eu faço agora? Eu preciso melhorar minhas notas urgentemente senão vou ficar de castigo para sempre.

— Relaxa maninha. Por que não contrata um professor particular? – Como se fosse assim tão fácil...

— Por que papai me mataria!!! Ele quer que eu estude por mim mesma, porque eu já TIVE as aulas na escola e _deveria_ ter prestado atenção nelas. Você não vê, Emmet? Eu estou mesmo lascada de qualquer jeito. Ele nunca deixaria eu ter aulas particulares. ­– Eu disse perdendo a esperança. – E as provas estão logo ai.

— Hm... E por que você não contrata um tutor? Aposto que qualquer CDF da escola se mataria para te ajudar a estudar. Além disso, se papai perguntar alguma coisa enquanto ele estiver aqui, você pode dizer que vocês estão estudando ou fazendo um trabalho juntos. Ele não vai saber que na verdade você vai estar sendo _ensinada._ E se papai começar a fazer perguntas demais vocês podem estudar na biblioteca da escola. – Meu irmão geralmente era um tapado, o típico jogador de futebol americano, que por sinal ele era mesmo, mas às vezes parecia até que ele era iluminado pelos Deuses.

— Emmett, eu já disse que te amo? – Perguntei embalada pela felicidade repentina. Aquilo podia realmente dar certo e eu estaria livre novamente.

— E quem não ama! – Disse ele brincalhão afagando meus cabelos. – Ah, e caso você esteja interessada eu conheço um Nerd muito bom.

— É mesmo? _Você_ conhecendo Nerds? Quem é você e o que fez com meu irmão?

— Engraçadona. Andou fazendo intensivão com o Bozo foi? –Perguntou sarcástico – Deixe de fazer piadinhas e me diga Bella, você está interessada ou não?

— Claro que estou! Você sabe que eu não conheço nenhum CDF para poder pedir. – Respondi convicta – Mas você poderia me dizer por que você tem necessariamente esse em mente?

— Ah, isso é porque o cara só tira A+. Um verdadeiro gênio. Fora isso, eu já tive a oportunidade de conhecê-lo na casa de Jasper, e o cara é gente boa.

— Jasper? Aquele poeta alcoólatra? Nem sabia que você o conhecia, muito menos freqüentava a casa dele. – Disse surpresa.

— HAHAHA – Emmett riu descontrolado. – Bella, Jasper só é meio Zen, mas ele não é um poeta alcoólatra. E é bom fazer amizades diferentes!

— Uhum, estou vendo. Então, você vai falar com o tal do nerdão? Ele não vai dar em cima de mim, né?

— Não Bella, acredito que ele não vai querer dar em cima de você. – O que Emmett quis dizer com isso? – E sim, eu vou falar com o rapaz, mas tem uma, ou melhor, duas coisas que você deve saber antes de eu falar com ele.

— Estou ouvindo.

— Primeiro: Provavelmente ele vai cobrar... E c_aro._

— Tá, ta. Você sabe que dinheiro não é problema. Se ele for bom mesmo vale a pena. E o que mais?

—E segundo: Ele não é lá muito... seu fã.

— É o que?

— Ele não acha você... uma das melhores pessoas-

— Como assim?

— Você é burra? – Emmett respondeu impaciente. –O que eu estou falando é que ele não gosta de você!

— Ah... – Por essa eu não esperava. – E por que diabos você quer deixar sua irmãzinha linda ter aulas com um nerd espinhento que provavelmente, por motivos de tensão sexual não resolvidos, me odeia?

— Tensão sexual...? Você é uma louca! Eu prefiro que seja ele justamente pelo fato de que ele é o único que não vai dar em cima de você durante as aulas. O único que vai se concentrar para te ensinar alguma coisa. E o único que pode conseguir enfiar alguma coisa nessa sua cabeça de bagre!

— Cabeça de bagre é a sua, animal! – Respondi irritada.

— Desculpa, Bella. Acabei me empolgando. – Disse ele risonho. Como ele mudava de humor tão rápido? – Só estou te indicando ele porque acho que é a melhor opção. Além disso eu ainda conheço o cara.

Fiquei pensativa por um instante e disse:

— Você disse que ele não gosta de mim. Como vou fazer se ele tentar me matar durante a aula? – Perguntei honestamente preocupada.

— Edward não vai tentar isso! – Então esse era o nome do infeliz. – Mas só pra garantir eu ficarei por perto quando vocês estiverem estudando.

Certo, essa era uma proposta tentadora. Um super gênio me ensinando. Minha única chance de sair do castigo. Eu não podia recusá-la. E não ia ser tão ruim, o tal do "Edward" com certeza não daria em cima de mim. O que era ótimo. Talvez ele tentasse me matar, mas e daí? Emmett estaria por perto.

— Certo... Fale com o bobão. Se ele não aceitar aumente a proposta monetária até ele se render. – Falei decidida. Se eu tinha escolhido ele como meu tutor ele IA SER meu tutor. Querendo ele ou não.

Emmett riu alto e disse satisfeito:

— Farei isso.

XxX

Marechal-do-ar¹ : ultima patente da aeronáutica. DHOSAIDUSAHDISAUDHSAOIDUHSA exagerei eu sei.

N/A: E então? O que acharam? *.* Devo continuar? Devo parar? Foi uma idéia mongol? Foi uma idéia boa? Estou esperando reviews para continuar, Okay?

Eu sei que a Bella ta meia chatinha e tudo mais, mas ela vai melhorar meu povo. EU JURO! xD

E ai está o carro dela(é so tirar os espaços) : http:// WWW .motorspain .com /

Esse é o MEU sonho de consumo de carro. Mas como não posso comprá-lo...fazer o que xD Ai eu empresto meu imaginário pra Bella. xD


	2. Conheçam Edward

N/A: Esse capitulo ficou grande =O é a partir daqui que as coisas ficam interessantes xD

Reviews please?xD

XxX

**Parte 1**

Edward PoV

— Você ficou LOUCO, cara???? Dar aula para sua irmãzinha??? Nem morto! – Como Emmett tinha coragem de ao menos me fazer essa pergunta?

— Wow Edward. Não fale dela como se ela fosse um bicho! – Emmett acabou tomando as dores.

— Cara, sem ofensas, mas eu não _suporto_ a sua irmã. Ela é uma baranga.

— Não, que isso cara... Você não ofendeu nadinha! – Disse Emmett irônico.

— Estou te falando isso para o bem dela, o meu e o seu também. Eu dar aulas para ela seria o mesmo de dar uma paulada na cabeça de um leão furioso. Eu não sei nem porque você cogitou essa idéia louc-

— É BEM pago. – Ele me interrompeu para frisar o "detalhe" de que muito dinheiro estaria envolvido. E Emmett _sabia_ que eu precisava desse dinheiro.

Fiquei pensativo durante algum tempo. "Será que vale a pena? ........ Não, não, NÃO!!! É da Baranga Swan que estamos falando. Você não vai se deixar levar por quantidade nenhuma de dinheiro, Edward Cullen! Não vai!"

—Não, não. Foi mal, cara, mas não dá para mim. Falow. – Virei as costas para Emmett e comecei a caminhar para longe dele. Talvez eu devesse ter andado mais rápido, quem sabe até corrido, porque logo depois de eu ter dado alguns paços, Emmett me segurou pelo braço e disse no meu ouvido a quantidade MUITO generosa e gorda que ele estava disposto a pagar.

"É, quem sabe eu deva abrir uma exceção."

— Você está falando sério mesmo? – Perguntei impressionado demais cara conseguir me conter.

— Seriíssimo. E se sua tarefa for realizada com muito sucesso você terá até alguns Bônus.

"E mais Bônus? Eles tinham uma árvore de dinheiro em casa ou o que?" Pensei abobalhado. Talvez aquela fosse uma chance única na vida de ganhar tanto dinheiro assim numa bolada só. E eu precisava daquele dinheiro para pagar a faculdade caríssima que eu pretendia cursar. Mas ainda que aquilo tudo fosse muito dinheiro eu ainda precisaria dar aula para a menina mais burra, tapada, patricinha, piranha, metida, egocêntrica e insuportável do planeta. E isso era a última coisa que eu queria.

— E então? É pegar ou lagar? – Emmett disse me tirando dos meus devaneios.

Mas e se eu chegasse, desse minha aula, tirasse suas dúvidas, mantendo o tempo todo um nível extremamente profissional, e fosse embora assim que acabasse, sem dar a ela oportunidade de falar ou fazer idiotices? Então quem sabe eu seria capaz de conseguir aquela bolada toda, praticamente sem esforço e sem contatos com a Swan?

Eu ganharia meu dinheiro, ela melhoraria suas notas e Emmett ainda ficaria agradecido. Todo mundo ia sair ganhando.

— E então....? – Perguntou Emmett esperançoso mais uma vez.

— Okay, eu topo. – Respondi tentando me convencer que isso seria a coisa certa a se fazer.

— Isso!!! Valeu cara! Você não vai se arrepender! – Disse Emmett empolgado, ando um tapinha nas minhas costas.

— É, É...sei. Quando eu começo? Espero que logo, porque quanto mais cedo começar mais rápido termina.

— Se possível HOJE! Vou falar com Bella agora! – Ele disse começando a se afastar de mim, mas ainda sim deu um grito no meio do corredor da escola – Valeu cara! Você é demais!

"Demais"? Demais mesmo era o dinheiro que eles estavam me oferecendo. ISSO SIM era Demais.

**Parte 2**

Bella PoV

Eu nem me lembrava mais como era verdadeiramente cansativo prestar atenção nas aulas da escola. Graças a Deus já era hora do almoço.

— Mas então Bella, vamos fazer compras esse fim de semana? – Alice, minha melhor amiga, que parecia uma fadinha de tão linda, perguntou animada.

— Sinto muito, Alice. Estou de castigo, acredita? – Perguntei triste e revoltada.

— FINALMENTE! Acho que seu pai até demorou demais para te botar de castigo. Se fosse minha filha, no primeiro F eu já tinha mandado para um internato.

— Nossa, Alice. Obrigada você é uma pessoa muito reconfortante. – Fiz um "joinha" para ela.

— Não há de que, meu bem. – Ela disse irônica. – Então era por isso que você milagrosamente estava prestando atenção nas aulas? Já estava começando a pensar que você estava doente.

— É, não tem jeito. Eu vou ter que estudar se quiser sair do castigo. – Estudar loucamente para falar a verdade. – Mas Emmett aparentemente vai me contratar um tutor, o que facilita um pouco as coisas. Por acaso você sabe quem é um tal de Edward?

— Edward? Hm... Ele não é o amigo gênio doJasper?

— Até você conhece esse poeta alcoólatra???? – Perguntei incrédula.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Bella. Jasper não é um poeta alcoólatra. Ele só é zen. – De novo essa historia de zen? E isso quer dizer o que? Que ele não é alcoólatra, mas sim maconheiro???

— Uhuum, está certo. E da onde mesmo que você conhece ele?

— Ué Bella, ele é irmão gêmeo da Rosalie, minha vizinha e amiga de infância.

— Rosalie? Ah que está pro intercâmbio? Que reza a lenda ser a mulher mais linda do mundo? – Eu ri ao dizer isso.

Na verdade eu não sabia quem Rosalie era, eu só escutava as histórias de como ela era perfeita. Minha família se mudou para cá no final do ano passado, quando meu pai se aposentou, assim que ela tinha acabado de ir para o intercâmbio.

— Uhum, a própria. Ela está quase voltando, sabia? Acho que vocês vão se dar bem.

— Uhum...claro, claro. – Falei desinteressada. – Então quer dizer que você é vizinha do Jasper? Vocês são amigos, alguma coisa assim? Você também conhece o tal o Edward? – Despejei montes de perguntas para ela.

— É, eu diria que somos amigos sim. – Ela disse... corando um pouco???? – E Edward eu só falei com ele uma vez, na casa de Jasper. Ele é um NERD total, mas é muito gente boa. Acho que você não terá problemas com ele.

Foi ai que Emmett apareceu do nada do meu lado gritando:

— Advinha só maninha???? – Antes que eu pudesse lançar qualquer hipótese ele se respondeu – Eu consegui convencê-lo!

— Que ótimo! – Respondi aliviada. – E quando é que ele vai poder começar? Você sabe... eu tenho pouco tempo, só três semanas até as provas. E eu não sei nada de assunto nenhum e preciso tirar só A se quiser passar e sair do castigo. – Queria me ver livre daquele castigo o mais rápido possível.

— O quanto antes! Vamos falar com ele agora? Assim vocês podem se conhecer e marcar os horários, essas coisas.

— Ótima idéia! – Eu devia estar mesmo desesperada para concordar tão rápido com essa história de tutor. – Quer ir também Alice?

— Não, não. Acho que vou ficar aqui com Ang-

— Olha Bella, ali está ele, com Jasper. – Disse Emmett interrompendo Alice e apontando para uma das mesas.

Antes que eu pudesse olhar, Alice se levantou segurando meu braço e disse descontraída.

— Então, vamos lá? – Tá... Isso foi estranho... MUITO estranho.

Foi tão estranho que eu fiquei distraída e eu nem me toquei quando chegamos à mesa deles. Só sai do transe quando escutei Emmett finalmente dizendo:

— Então Bella, esse aqui é Edward Cullen. – Finalmente eu conheceria meu tutor. Levantei o olhar para poder encará-lo de frente e vi exatamente o que esperava: Um NERD.

Edward Cullen era um garoto muito alto e magro. Tinha uma postura corporal totalmente desleixada. Usava tanto a blusa quanto a calça extremamente folgadas. Tinha cabelos cor de bronze dispostos de forma completamente insana. E usava óculos fundo de garrafa que eram grandes demais para seu rosto. Só faltava ele ser espinhento.

Edward estava visivelmente fazendo uma cara de nojo para mim. Provavelmente foi pego de surpresa com a minha presença. Emmett não brincou quando disse que ele não gostava de mim. Ainda sim eu fiz um esforço sobre humano e dei meu melhor sorriso estendo a mão para ele.

— Oi, me chamo Bella Swan. É um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo. – Ele me encarava de cima (por ser alto) com uma postura de superioridade extrema. Com aquele mesmo olhar que você daria para o lixo fedorento da porta da sua casa. Eu não ia suportar aquilo por muito tempo.

Até que finalmente ele esticou a mão, como se estivesse fazendo um esforço sobre humano, e me respondeu:

— O prazer é meu. – É, ele seria mesmo capaz de me matar a qualquer segundo.

— Então, podemos começar hoje à tarde? Na minha casa? – Perguntei tentando ser simpática.

— Sim. – Ele respondeu seco. – Estarei lá às três. – Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele se virou, pegou suas coisas e saiu de lá. Jasper ficou com um olhar de curioso com a reação do amigo, então apenas acenou um breve "tchau" para nós e seguiu Edward.

"Mas que imbecil, quem ele pensa que é? Eu vou ter mesmo que pagar esse idiota? E qual o problema desse Nerdão afinal?"

— Cruzes Bella, o que você fez para ele? – Alice cochichou para mim. Eu franzi as sobrancelhas em resposta.

— Não faço idéia. Ele deve ser louco. – Talvez aquilo fosse ser mais difícil do que eu imaginava. Ele podia tentar me matar quando Emmett estivesse distraído, e ai "adeus Bella Swan". É, definitivamente eu não estava ansiosa para aquela aula.

xxx

Às três horas em ponto a campainha tocou. Como o esperado, era Edward.

— Entre. – Disse calmamente a ele.

O Nerdão entrou sem falar nada. Fomos até a mesa da cozinha e nos sentamos. Ele tirou alguns livros de sua mochila e espalhou-os pela mesa. Então finalmente disse:

— Em que necessariamente você precisa de ajuda?

— Hmm, em tudo!? – Perguntei meia insegura.

Só para variar ele me fitou com um olhar incrédulo como se eu fosse a criatura mais estúpida da terra.

Ele respirou profundamente, massageou as têmporas e então começou a falar.

— Já que é assim vamos começar com matemática. – "ótimo... eu 'adoro' matemática." Pensei de imediato. Logo em seguida ele começou a me dar uma verdadeira aula.

Okay, ele podia ser mesmo o cara mais insuportável e imbecil do planeta, mas por mais que eu odeie admitir isso, Edward realmente era um gênio. Quando ele começava a explicar, parecia até que tinha virado outra pessoa. Até o jeito com que ele falava ficava diferente. E ele explicava de um jeito tão simples e prático que até uma mula entenderia. Eu tinha que dar o braço a torcer, Edward Cullen valia cada centavo.

Eu estava fazendo uma das questões do exercício que ele tinha me passado. Até que eu cheguei em uma parte que não conseguia me lembrar como fazia. E então perguntei:

— Edward, eu não consigo fazer a partir daqui. Você pode me explicar esse pedaço? – Eu disse empurrando meu caderno para ele. Ele pegou-o e analisou a questão que eu estava resolvendo. Após pouquíssimo tempo ele virou para mim horrorizado.

— Isso aqui é assunto da oitava serie! COMO você não sabe disso? – Ele estava realmente aterrorizado.

— Hmmmmm, acho que eu esqueci durante esses anos... – Respondi envergonhada. Quando olhei para ele lá estava, mais uma vez, aquele olhar de superioridade me encarando como se eu fosse uma jumenta.

— Posso saber por que você fica me olhando assim o tempo todo? – Disse perdendo a paciência.

— Assim como? – Agora ele parecia confuso.

— Desse jeito ai... como se eu fosse uma retardada mental, uma burra, sei lá. Irrita muito, sabia?

Para minha surpresa, em vez dele tentar se defender ou negar, ele simplesmente começou a ficar vermelho, muito vermelho. E não era de raiva, muito menos de vergonha.

Na verdade ele estava se segurando com todas as forças para não começar a rir bem na minha cara, mas não adiantou. Teve uma hora que ele não agüentou mais e começou a dar uma das gargalhadas mais altas que eu já ouvi na minha vida. O quão cara de pau aquele idiota podia ser?

— Eu _poderia _até te responder por que eu te olho como se você FOSSE burra, mas provavelmente eu seria demitido, então aceite meu "É impressão sua."

Agora quem estava vermelha era eu, e era de raiva. Que menino imbecil!!!! O pior é que ele parecia estar se divertindo. Se ele não explicasse TÃO bem teria mandado ele pra put* que pariu ali mesmo. "Calma Bella, calma. São só três semanas e você não terá que olhar a cara desse infeliz nunca mais."

— Então, vai me explicar ou não? – Respondi cruzando os braços sobre o peito. – É para isto que estou lhe pagando, você sabe.

Seu sorriso humorado, com dentes incrivelmente perfeitos (eu admito), finalmente se desfez. Então ele voltou a adquirir uma postura séria e profissional. Era difícil até de acreditar que era a mesma pessoa. Normalmente ele parecia incapaz de rir.

— Tem razão. – Ele disse pegando e pegando o caderno e arrumando seus óculos. – Preste atenção, quanto você vai fazer intersecção das raízes...

E praticamente uma semana se passou e foi se formando quase uma rotina. Edward me dava sua aula perfeita, eu aprendia tudo que conseguia e estudava mais um pouco sozinha em casa. E por incrível que pareça, a enorme implicância de Edward comigo parecia estar diminuindo aos pouco, provavelmente porque ele estava vendo que eu, de fato, estava me esforçando.

Apesar de não conversarmos nada sem ser sobre estudo e lanches, o clima entre nós, que costumava ser completamente desagradável e hostil, parecia estar ficando menos pesado.

Quer dizer, mais ou meeeeenos. Para MENOS.

Certa vez, minha mãe Renée, apareceu na cozinha enquanto estudávamos.

"Bella, estou gostando de ver. Ultimamente você anda estudando sem parar!" Renée disse orgulhosa. "Influência desse belo rapaz talvez!" Edward olhou espantado para minha mãe e deu um sorriso sem graça. ÔÔÔÔÔ, ele tinha ficado com vergonha! Só um nerd mesmo.

"É mãe, ele é uma _ótima_ influência." Disse irônica olhando para Edward, que por sua vez fez uma careta para mim.

Enquanto isso minha mãe se dirigia para o fogão, ficando de costas para gente. Então voltou a perguntar:

"Vou fazer hambúrgueres, vocês querem?"

"Claro!" Respondi de imediato. Eu adorava hambúrguer, eles me deixavam feliz "Como você vai querer o seu Edward?"

"Hm, bem passado."

"Isso, boa escolha. Os bem passados são os melhores. Mãããe, tem maionese? "

"Tem sim, está na geladeira" Me levantei e fui correndo pegar.

"Gosta de maionese, Edward?" Outra coisa que me deixava extremamente feliz: Maionese temperada (a minha). Ou seja, eu estava quase saltitando de alegria.

"Prefiro sem..." É, como pensei aquele garoto tinha alguma coisa errada na cabeça.

Franzi a sobrancelha e perguntei inconformada:

"MAS COMO?" Aquilo me parecia impossível "Hmmmm, já sei, provavelmente é porque você só come daquelas 'Arisco' 'Plamil' sei lá, essas coisas com gostos estranhos. Quando você provar da MINHA você vai ter toda uma nova visão de mundo sobre O QUE É UMA MAIONESE DE VERDADE!" Eu já disse que hambúrguer e maionese me deixam feliz e loucamente animada?

Edward parecia assustado e confuso com a minha reação.

"Tá... tá bem. Eu provo da sua tal maionese." Respondeu ele totalmente desconfiado.

"Você não vai se arrepender"

Enquanto minha mãe preparava os hambúrgueres, passamos um tempo calados revisando algumas coisas e eu já havia até esquecido que Renée estava na cozinha, quando ela finalmente disse:

"Esse trabalho que vocês estão fazendo deve ser muito importante mesmo. Todos os dias trabalhando nele!"

"Trabalho? Que traba-" Edward começou a questionar confuso, então antes que fosse tarde demais, eu rapidamente tampei a boca de dele com a minha mão. E comecei a tagarelar:

"Nossa, IMPORTANTISSIMO! Metade da nota! Além disso, MUITO DIFICIL! Quase impossível, a gente vai levar o resto dessa semana e as duas próximas TODINHAS também para fazer tudo..." Enquanto mentia descaradamente para minha mãe, eu segurava a boca de Edward que me olhava desesperado, raivoso e confuso ao mesmo tempo.

"_É, ele vai me matar é hoje"_ Pensei de imediato.

Quando vi, o NERD já estava mudando de cor e segurando minha mão desesperadamente. Então finalmente eu entendi

"_MEU DEUS, EU TOU TAMPANDO A RESPIRAÇÂO DELE"_ Soltei minha mão de uma vez. Então Edward começou a tossir freneticamente por falta de ar.

Minha mãe logo veio em nossa direção

"Meu Deus, você está bem, querido?" Me aproveitei da situação em que ele não conseguia falar (por estar tossindo, logicamente) e dei uma desdobrada.

"Ele está ótimo" Respondi rindo falsamente e dando uns tapinhas em suas costas "Ele só se engasgou com... Com... Com a maionese!" O que é? Foi a primeira coisa que veio em minha mente.

"Com a maionese???" Minha mãe perguntou surpresa

"Sim, sim. Com a maionese, ele estava LOUCO para provar e não conseguiu se segurar até o hambúrguer ficar pronto. Ai sabe como é, ele foi com muita sede ao pote e se engasgou." Eu deveria ganhar um Oscar depois dessa.

Antes que ele parasse de tossir e viesse tentar me matar e minha mãe fizesse mais perguntas, sai rapidamente da cozinha.

"Eu vou bem ali, já volto"

Fui correndo para o quarto de Emmett, mas estava vazio, só com a porta do banheiro fechada. Então bati na porta freneticamente

"Emmett!!!! Você está no banheiro????"

"Não! É o cocô falando!"

"Isso não é hora de gracinhas Emmett, acho que depois de hoje Edward vai tentar me matar. Você tem que vir comigo. Não pode me deixar sozinha com ele."

Então Emmett abriu a porta do banheiro com uma expressão preocupada.

"O que aconteceu?"

Foi aí que eu ouvi de longe a voz da minha mãe. "Bella, Edward disse que quer falar com você. Venha aqui, por favor."

Puxei Emmett pelo braço obrigando-o a me acompanhar. Eu não ia para lá sozinha nem morta. Senão eu ia ser MESMO morta.

Quando chegamos na sala, Edward já me esperava com sua mochila nas costas. Mesmo sem conseguir enxergar seus olhos por causa dos óculos eu sabia que ele me olhava com um olhar mortal.

"Já... já vai Edward?" Perguntei deixando o medo transparecer.

"Já. Já tive uma dose grande demais de você por hoje. Se eu ficar mais um minuto na sua presença, você vai acabar me matando. Até amanha." Então ele saiu em largos e firmes passos.

"O que você fez dessa vez, Bella???" Emmett me perguntou como se eu fosse uma delinqüente. Preferi não responder e apenas dei um sorriso sem sal para ele.

E como isso foi ontem,voltamos a estaca zero. Não que eu esteja preocupada com interagir com ele, mas passar todas as tardes com uma pessoa que quer te matar não é nada legal.

E hoje é sábado. Dia de sair com os amigos, curtir o fim de semana, fazer compras, mas... Edward vem para cá de qualquer jeito, porque são TODAS as matérias em que eu preciso de aulas e exercício. E como eu estou de castigo, o dia da semana não faz a menor diferença para mim. Todo dia é dia de ficar em casa. Não vejo a hora desse inferno acabar.

Mas se serve de consolo para mim, hoje está chovendo. MUITO. Está parecendo o fim do mundo. Tá, eu sei que em Forks chove direto, mas em tempestades como essa as pessoas preferem ficar em casa a saírem. Ai pelo menos todo mundo fica em casa, que nem eu. Se o tempo tivesse bom, todos estariam por ai se divertindo enquanto eu estudava. Egoísta, eu sei, mas...enfim!

Fui tirada dos meus devaneios quando de repente eu escutei a campainha soar.

"Putz... Mas quem seria o louco de vir aqui em um temporal desses?" Pensei curiosa.

De tão curiosa que estava resolvi ir abrir a porta. Foi ai que, apesar da pouca luz, vi... O Deus Grego mais gostoso de todos na minha frente.

Ele estava completamente encharcado pela chuva, o que fazia suas roupas colarem em toda extensão de seu corpo, deixando visível suas formas perfeitas e sensuais que deixariam qualquer mulher louca. Seus cabelos molhados, que se encontravam dispostos de maneira sexy e irresistível, estavam tocando levemente sua face perfeita. As gotas da chuva que escorriam de seu cabelo até seu rosto pareciam destacar ainda mais seus olhos verdes expressivos e perfeitos. E sua boca... Ah. Sua boca perfeita e carnuda estava ofegante e avermelhada, como se estivesse acabado de sair de um beijo longo e selvagem.

Com esse conjunto maravilhoso na minha porta, tudo que eu conseguia fazer era ficar de boca aberta, quase babando. Se ele me agarrasse bem ali eu não ia pestanejar-

— Bella? – Aquele deus grego sabia meu nome?

— Sim. – Respondi finalmente fechando a boca.

— Você não vai me deixar entrar? – Até a voz dele era perfeita. Mas... espera ai... Eu conhecia aquela voz. Aquela voz era de...

— Ed- Edward?

XxX

N/A: Imaginem agora um Edward molhado ofegante na porta de sua casa. *.*

JESUS *hiperventilando*

O que VOCÊ faria? xDDD saihsiaushaisuhsa

Gostaram do capitulo?


	3. Arma secreta

N/A: Desculpem a super demora, mas eu tenho que revezar meu tempo com minha outra fic, senão da morte xD

XxX

Bella PoV

— Ed- Edward?

— Não, o DRÁCULA! – Respondeu irônico – É claro que sou eu! Pensou que fosse quem?

Meu Deus, isso não podia estar acontecendo. O Deus grego perfeito, maravilhoso e molhado que estava na minha frente era Edward??? O Nerdão que usa uns óculos maiores do que a sua própria cara e que é constantemente mal-humorado?

O choque foi tanto que eu nem consegui retrucar uma resposta a altura da ignorância dele. Fiquei apenas calada fitando seu perfeitissímo rosto. Havia até esquecido de respirar.

"Como eu não percebi isso antes? Como eu não vi o quão gostoso ele podia ser se tirasse aquele disfarce horroroso de nerd?"

— Bella... Se você vai me deixar aqui pegando chuva eu vou voltar para casa.

"Lindo... Perfeito... Maravilhoso... Ham? O que? Ele tinha falado comigo? Droga, acho que deixei uma baba escorrer."

— De- Desculpa Edward. Entre. – Se antes ele achava que eu era tapada feito uma porta, agora então ele devia ter certeza.

Ele entrou em minha casa pingando, de tão encharcado que estava. Deixou sua bolsa em um canto da sala e ficou me olhando como se estivesse esperando pela oferta de alguma coisa. Em meu estado normal provavelmente eu teria identificado fácil o que ele queria (até porque era uma coisa obvia), mas eu estava ocupada demais secando ele de todas as formas possíveis. Além disso, eu ainda tinha uma pergunta em mente.

— Onde estão seus óculos?

Ele me olhou incrédulo com aquela cara de "advinha, sua tapada?" e respondeu:

— Assim que eu saí de casa, começou a chover e rapidamente ficou muito forte. Como meus óculos ainda não têm "limpador de pára-brisa" eu tive que tirá-los e guardar na bolsa se quisesse enxergar alguma coisa.

— Ah... – Realmente, como eu não havia pensado nisso?

Então fiquei parada lá, totalmente perdida em cabelos, olhos, boca, barriga...

— Bella... Uma toalha... – O que? Tolha? Que toalha?.............AH! Então era isso que ele queria! Uma tolha!

"Calma Bella, calma! Respira FUUUNDO. Isso, agora se lembre: Ele é Edward, seu tutor nerdão, que sem aqueles óculos vira a gostosura em pessoa e... NÃO! Concentre-se!!! Edward, seu tutor nerdão que tem uma péssima personalidade e te trata como se fosse uma jumenta. Ufa, pronto. Agora pelo menos eu consigo pensar com mais clareza."

— Certo, certo. Vou pegar uma tolha... e... roupas também. Senão você vai acabar pegando uma pneumonia. Já volto. – Saí antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

Fui diretamente ao quarto de Emmett, ele não estava em casa. Peguei uma toalha qualquer e fui escolher sua roupa.

Foi aí que me toquei. Essa era minha oportunidade de vê-lo com roupas decentes. De ver como ele ficaria se andasse que nem gente. Ele não teria como negar a roupa que eu trouxesse, afinal, eu estava fazendo um favor a ele.

Aquilo ia ser muuuuito divertido.

— Hum... Vejamos. – Ao contrário das calças e suéteres horríveis, velhos e extremamente folgados que ele usava, eu iria escolher uma roupa descolada, moderna e atraente. Vamos ver o quão bem ele iria se sair.

— Perfeito! – Disse pegando uma blusa branca de manga que ia até o pulso, um casaco preto muito estiloso e uma calça jeans que não ficaria folgada nem apertada em Edward.

Agora faltava a... cueca. Okay, aquilo era mesmo constrangedor. ESCOLHER cueca do meu irmão para outro homem usar. Abri sua gaveta de cueca, fechei os olhos e peguei qualquer uma, logo a enfiando no meio das roupas que eu já carregava.

Fui de encontro a Edward alegremente, quase cantando. Mal podia esperar para olhá-lo extremamente gato naquela roupa, mas quando o vi, lá estava ele com seus super óculos e cabelo rebelde encolhido num canto.

Fiz uma careta ao vê-lo com aquele visual novamente. Mas agora eu sabia da verdade, ou pelo menos do potencial estético dele. Eu não ia me deixar enganar!

— Sua toalha. – Arremessei-a na direção da cara dele, (Às vezes eu gostava de fazer o mal) mas ele pegou no ato. Tinha bons reflexos pelo jeito...

Ele se enxugava desesperadamente, devia mesmo estar com frio.

— Tome, Edward. Aqui está algumas roupas do Emmett para você usar. Assim que ele chegar, eu explico a situação. Tenho certeza que ele não vai se importar. – Entreguei o bolo de roupas para Edward, que por incrível que pareça estava mesmo agradecido.

— Obrigado. – Ele disse indo para o banheiro. Depois de uma semana me dando aula, ele já conhecia a sala, a cozinha e o banheiro muito bem.

Sentei no sofá para esperar Edward se trocar, mas antes mesmo que eu pudesse confabular qualquer coisa a respeito dele com aquela roupa, eu ouvi o grito enraivecido.

— BELLAAAA!!!! – Edward gritou em alto e bom som do banheiro.

"Meu Deus, será que ele odiou a roupa tanto assim?" Pensei assustada

Aproximei-me da porta do banheiro e falei insegura.

— Po... Pode falar. Estou bem aqui.

De repente a porta se abriu e ele botou a cabeça e um pedaço do tronco do lado de fora. Detalhe: estava sem óculos e seu corpo, provavelmente, sem roupa.

— Isabella Marie Swan. Você está de sacanagem com a minha cara? – Ele disse enfurecido. Eu não sabia se ficava confusa e retrucava a pergunta ou se olhava para aquela obra prima a minha frente.

Com esse dilema todo mexendo com a minha mente, tudo que eu consegui soltar foi um singelo e mongol:

— Hein?

Então, quando eu menos esperava, veio algo que eu identifiquei como "sunga do Tarzan", BEM NA DIREÇÃO MINHA CARA.

Edward estava segurando a sunga com o braço esticado do lado de fora do banheiro a pouquíssimos centímetros de mim.

— Não se faça de besta! – Parecia que ele ia explodir – Eu sei que você escolheu esse... TROÇO para que eu usasse como cueca. Você adora bagunçar com a minha cara, não é mesmo? Mas eu devo lhe dizer: EU NÃO VOU USAR ESSA FANTASIA SEXUAL DO SEU IRMÃO!

Oh meu Deus. É isso que dá escolher as coisas de olhos fechados.

— Edward, por mais que eu goste de bagunçar com a sua cara de vez em quando, DESSA VEZ foi REALMENTE sem querer. – Eu disse tentando segurar o riso.

— Você sabe que eu nunca vou acreditar em você, não sabe?

— Não só sei como também tenho certeza disso.

— Ótimo! – Ele disse seco, dessa vez jogando literalmente a sunga do Tarzan em cima da minha cabeça.

— AHHHHHH! – Logicamente, por reflexo e repulsão ao mesmo tempo, eu gritei. ­– QUE NOJOOO, EDWARD! NA MINHA CABEÇA???

Então ele soltou sua risada musical, mostrando todos seus dentes em um sorriso perfeito. Se eu não tivesse com tanta raiva e enojada, teria chegado perto de babar com aquela cena.

— Combinou com você, Xita! – Ele não tinha medo da morte. Na verdade, eu já estava começando a achar que ele estava PEDINDO por uma. – Agora, por favor, me traga uma cueca de verdade.

— Você vai confiar em mim? Como sabe que eu não vou trazer uma cueca cheia de pó de mico? – Perguntei tentando parecer intimidadora.

— Eu SEI porque se você fizer isso, eu corto seu cabelo.... NO TALO! – E então ele fechou nada delicadamente a porta.

Okay, eu tinha perdido feio no quesito "intimidação". Mas aquilo não ia ficar assim.

Voltei ao quarto de Emmett e peguei uma cueca que não envolvia fantasias sexuais. E também não botei pó de mico... Porque... Enfim, eu não queria ficar careca.

— Toma sua cuequinha aqui, seu mal agradecido. – Disse emburrada, enquanto entregava a cueca para Edward, que só botou a mão do lado de fora e puxou-a da minha mão para dentro.

Em poucos minutos, Edward saiu com a roupa que eu havia lhe entregado, mas sem o casaco. Ele estava apenas segurando-o.

Tinha ficado exatamente como eu havia pensado. Seu corpo era mesmo digno de perfeição. Aquelas roupas destacavam tudo que ele tinha de bom. Ajustavam exatamente nos lugares certos do seu corpo. Ele deveria fazer algum esporte para manter o corpo daquele jeito.

Qualquer mulher que olhasse Edward com as roupas certas, estava propícia a babar, se deslumbrar ou dar uma secada significativa.

O único problema... Eram aqueles óculos que conseguiam destruir toda a perfeição de seu rosto. Ele praticamente se escondia atrás daquele trambolho. E isso era um pecado para nação feminina.

— Você quer mesmo que eu use casaco dentro de casa? – Ele perguntou desconfiado.

— Você pode só experimentar... Mas antes... – Cheguei perto dele. O mesmo estranhou o acontecimento e se afastou. Mas eu fui para cima (no bom sentido), e ele se afastou novamente. Mais uma tentativa e mais um afastamento.

— MEU FILINHO! DÁ PRA FICAR QUIETO UM SEGUNDO???? – Gritei gesticulando desnecessariamente.

Ele pareceu se assustar um pouco, mas felizmente permaneceu parado como uma estátua de mármore.

Aproximei-me dos braços dele e comecei a puxar as mangas que iam até o punho, para cima, de modo que elas se posicionassem logo acima do cotovelo.

Afastei-me olhando o conjunto corporal de longe. Então avaliei em voz alta:

— Ainda _melhor_ que antes. – Disse a mim mesma satisfeita.

— Do que você está falando? – Edward perguntou confuso.

E então eu voltei minha visão para seu rosto. "Quase perfeito..." Pensei

— Edward, você poderia tirar seus óculos? – Perguntei educadamente.

— Não. – Ele respondeu seco, parecendo a cada segundo mais confuso ainda.

— Só por um breve instante! – Disse com uma voz quase suplicante.

— NÃO! Olha aqui Bella, eu não sei qual é problema com você hoje, mas eu NÃO VOU TIRAR OS ÓCULOS, você querendo ou n-

— Eu te dou um bônus! – Mal terminei de falar e ela já estava com as mãos retirando os óculos.

Dinheiro era uma coisa muito útil e que, com certeza, proporcionava muita diversão.

Ele estava deslumbrante, maravilhoso, mas ainda sim eu sentia como se tivesse faltando algum detalhe... Um pequeno detalhe...

— Ah, já sei. – Disse empolgada.

— Bella, você pode me dizer o que você está tentando fazer? – Eu ignorei a pergunte dele e voltei correndo para o quarto de Emmett.

— Siiim, é disso que eu preciso! MUAHAHAHA – Disse pensando alto enquanto pegava um pequeno recipiente em cima da pia do banheiro de Emmett.

Quando voltei ao encontro de Edward, ele me olhava de um jeito perplexo, cada vez duvidando mais da minha sanidade.

— Sente-se aqui, Edward. – Eu disse apontando para uma cadeira

— Você está muuuuito estranha hoje. O que você está pretendendo fazer? – Eu estava vendo a hora dele sair correndo.

— Sente-se logo, Edward!

— Me diga o que você vai fazer primeir-

— Olha o Bônus!

E então ele sentou... a contra gosto, mas sentou! Aquela historia de Bônus funcionava mesmo.

— Se você fizer qualquer loucura... Pode se considerar uma pessoa morta.

— Certo, certo. Cale a boca e me deixe trabalhar.

Então eu abri o pote de gel modelador e comecei a passar no cabelo de Edward. Eu não queria que perdesse o visual "acabei de acordar" misturado com o "eu não ligo a mínima", então fiz apenas alguns retoques importantes que deixariam o visual dele perfeito de uma vez por todas.

Quando eu acabei, ele se levantou me encarando com uma cara cem por cento insatisfeita. Mas eu não dei à mínima porque, honestamente, MEU DEUS. Aquilo SIM era a visão do paraíso. Perfeito, totalmente deslumbrante, magnífico, o sentido real da palavra "lindo". Parecia até que cada centímetro dele tinha sido projetado para fazer as mulheres ficarem loucas por ele.

Eu ficava imaginando como as garotas de Forks reagiriam se soubessem que Edward Cullen, o nerdão gênio, era assim tão completamente perfeito.

Foi ai que a idéia surgiu.

Eu estava de castigo. Só estudava feito uma louca. Não tinha diversão nenhuma há o que parecia séculos. Só tinha acesso a Edward (e isso porque teoricamente nós estávamos fazendo um trabalho juntos) e ele era um Deus Grego em potencial não descoberto.

Sim... sim............. Aquilo podia ficar bem interessante.

— Edward, venha cá – Puxei-o pelo braço arrastando-o até meu quarto (Sem pensamentos pornográficos, por favor! Ele podia ser perfeito, mas ainda sim era um pé no meu saco.)

— Meu Deus, você ainda não está satisfeita??? O que você quer agora? – Ele perguntou horrorizado.

Levei-o até um espelho de corpo inteiro que tinha no meu quarto.

— Você está se vendo? – Perguntei ansiosa.

— Não! Estou vendo o bozo! – Sempre irônico

— Então você sabe que... pode ficar desse jeito? – Perguntei insegura.

Mais uma vez aquele olhar maldito de superioridade

— Claro que eu sei! Ou você acha que eu tomo banho vestido e de óculos?

— Mas... Mas... Se você pode ser assim – Apontei para ele gesticulando com a mão. – porque então fica daquele outro jeito? Nada atraente se me permite dizer.

— Por que é confortável e eu gosto. – Curto, simples e grosso. – Aliás, eu não sei por que todo esse alarde. Eu não vejo muita diferença. Você que é exagerada. Só tirei os óculos e botei roupas mais apertas.

— Sim meu querido, mas essa faz TODA a diferença, caso você não tenha notado. – Como ele podia não ter consciência do seu próprio poder? Ele não via o seu potencial? – E fique sabendo que com você andando daquele jeito lá o tempo todo, não vai atrair mulher nenhuma!!!

Então ele se virou pra mim, cerrou a vista e então falou olhando dentro dos meus olhos.

— E _quem_ disse que eu estou querendo atrair alguém? – Senti raiva naquelas palavras, mas mesmo assim me faltou o ar. Ele era, de fato, incrivelmente lindo. Até enraivecido.

— Hum... Está bem... – Chateei-me ao ouvir aquilo.

Meus planos tinham ido por água abaixo com aquela resposta. Eu pensava que quando ele se olhasse no espelho, ele ia ficar impressionado e ia falar coisas do tipo "OH MEU DEUS! Esse sou eu?", "Sou tão bonito assim? Como não descobri antes!", "Como é que você fez esse milagre?". Mas ele não havia ficado surpreso e muito menos empolgado. Aparentemente ele tinha conhecimento de suas armas, só não sabia o quão poderosas eram. Edward simplesmente não se achava grande coisa mesmo quando arrumado.

O bichinho devia ser mesmo cego quando tirava os óculos, por isso não sabia o quanto era bonito.

Eu já havia praticamente desistido do meu plano de divertimento quando de repente lembrei:

"Espera um pouco... Eu ainda tenho minha arma secreta!" Pensei vitoriosa.

— Edward, o que me diz de ganhar mais alguns bônus... GORDOS?

XxX

Qual será a proposta de Bella? =OOO

Vocês me odeiam por eu parar sempre nessas partes, não me odeiam? ^^""""

Enfim, eu tenho um comunicado bonitinho para vocês que lêem "Do I Know You?" (minha outra fic pra quem não sabe). Agora ela tem CAPA =OOOO

Perdoem a tosqueira, mas é que eu não tenho Photoshop x.x'''

Capa de Do I Know You? : HTTP ://i705. /albums/ww51/piiileite/ ( É só remover os espaços)

Beijos, até a próxima! ;)


	4. Russo?

N/A: Demorei? xD

Dessa vez capitulo no POV do Edward *\o/*

XxX

Edward PoV

— Edward, o que me diz de ganhar mais alguns bônus... GORDOS?

Bônus GORDOS? Coisa boa com certeza não ia sair dali. Para Bella estar querendo me dar bônus gordos, isso sem dúvida envolveria alguma espécie de humilhação pública.

— Isso é muito estranho. O que você quer, Bella? – Perguntei completamente desconfiado.

— Ora, Edward. Nada demais... mesmo. – Ela disse maliciosamente. – Eu estou lhe oferecendo bônus gordos só para que você me deixe te arrumar que nem gente durante essas semanas de estudo até as provas.

Okay, isso foi completamente ridículo. Bônus para me produzir? Antes eu tinha minhas dúvidas, mas agora eu tinha certeza que ela REALMENTE era louca. Eu não iria passar duas semanas usando roupas de playboy e gel todo santo dia. Eu ia me sentir completamente tosco e ridículo. Eu sabia que ela faria alguma coisa que envolvia humilhação pública.

Se eu aparecesse desse jeito que eu estava na escola, meus amigos iam perguntar se eu havia jogado meu cérebro no lixo e o resto das pessoas (incluindo os nerds, os normais, as patricinhas e os plays) achariam que eu era uma tentativa fracassada e demente de ficar bonitão e popular da noite pro dia.

Não que eu me importasse muito com que as outras pessoas pensavam, mas eu me sentiria ridículo por si só, não precisaria de mais ninguém me lembrando disso.

— Você quer me ver pagar de palhaço na escola, é isso? – Perguntei após chegar uma conclusão óbvia.

— Palhaço? – Ela franziu as sobrancelhas ao responder. Bella parecia confusa. – Você está se achando com cara de palhaço???

— Bem perto disso. – Disse cruzando os braços.

Ela me olhou incrédula, como se eu fosse retardado. E depois ainda tinha a coragem de falar que eu que a olhava desse jeito.

— Você realmente é mais cego do que eu pensava. Ou então é extremamente sem noção.

Revirei os olhos ao ouvir isso.

— Se seu objetivo não é me humilhar perante a escola, então quais são suas intenções? – Perguntei honestamente curioso. Não via sentido naquilo tudo.

— Veja bem, Edward. – Ela começou a falar lentamente – Eu sou uma adolescente de dezessete anos que costumava sair todo santo dia antes de ser colocada de castigo. E eu ainda vou passar, no mínimo, mais duas semanas nesse inferno particular. Provavelmente até mais, porque meu pai não vai me liberar enquanto não saírem os resultados. Então imagine, uma garota como eu, sem poder fazer absolutamente NADA de divertido durante um mês? Eu provavelmente vou ficar louca até lá. Não vou agüentar de jeito nenhum. Então, por isso, eu quero transformá-lo todos os dias, durante meu castigo, nesse... Deus Grego em potencial! – Ela disse gesticulando como se apontasse para mim.

Provavelmente eu devo ter corado ao escutar a parte do "Deus Grego em potencial". Bella é uma louca muito direta. Depois eu que sou o sem noção.

— E por que diabos isso vai te divertir? – Perguntei ríspido, mas quase rindo. Aquela idéia era idiota demais para ser levada a sério.

— E você ainda pergunta o por quê? – Ela perguntou como se fosse uma coisa lógica. – Quando você aparecer na escola desse jeito as pessoas não vão nem te reconhecer! Assim que finalmente se tocarem de quem é você, o nerdão Edward, – e ela fala isso na minha cara. – vão todos ficar bestificados!!! E quem não te conhecia vai achar que você é um aluno novo! Todas as mulheres vão ficar bestas e querendo saber seu nome, quem você é, se tem namorada... VAI SER ENGRAÇADISSIMO!!!

— Você está mesmo desesperada. – Eu disse começando a ficar com medo dela. Não era possível que ela não tivesse nada melhor para fazer.

— Não enche! – Ela respondeu fazendo um bico.

— Mas ainda sim, não vi o que vai ter de tão divertido nisso tudo.

— Ora mais o quê. Eu vou saber que foi obra minha!

Que motivo mais idiota, fútil e banal. Só podia vir dela mesmo.

— Isabella, você me paga para que eu te ensine a matéria da escola. – Falei massageando as têmporas. – E não para eu ser sua Barbie particular!

— Você se denomina como Barbie? – Ela perguntou aterrorizada. – Eu diria Ken, ou até mesmo o Bob, mesmo sendo falsificado, mas pelo menos é homem.

Aquela garota seguramente me dava nos nervos.

— VOCÊ ENTENDEU O QUE EU QUIS DIZER!!!

Então ela começou a rir. Não um sorriso sem graça, irônico ou falso, que ela sempre costumar dar para todos o tempo inteiro. Mas sim um sorriso verdadeiro. Essa foi a primeira vez que ela sorria daquele jeito. Quando me dei conta, estava abobalhado olhando para ela.

"Recomponha-se Edward. Isabella Swan não é lá essas coisas que todos dizem." Então respirei fundo e voltei a falar.

— É galudisse demais para eu ter coragem de me prestar a isso.

— Edward, são apenas três semanas no máximo. Depois disso, você pode voltar a se vestir do jeito que quiser! Todos os gastos com lente de contato, roupa, sapatos e gel, serão sob minha conta. Você não tem nada a perder com isso, já que já era conhecido na escola como gênio. Você só será promovido durante alguns dias para "gênio-gostosão". E ainda tem os bônus. Como isso pode ser ruim?

Ela tinha um ponto. Mas ainda sim, eu não ia me sentir nem um pouco confortável fazendo aquilo. Além que isso iria me obrigar a passar mais tempo AINDA do que eu já passava com Isabella Swan. E isso era ruim, muito ruim.

— Obrigado, Bella. Mas não, obrigado. Vamos manter a relação apenas nos estudos mesmo... que era o que deveríamos estar fazendo agora.

Então Bella suspirou profundamente. Por um instante eu até cheguei a pensar que ela havia desistido. Mas então ela se virou para mim com olhos cheios de determinação, me segurou pelo ombro e então disse:

— Edward, você vai receber o DOBRO do que você está recebendo para somente me ensinar.

Engoli seco. Aquela proposta era realmente tentadora demais. Recebendo o dobro eu iria faturar uma grana muito alta que seria de grande ajuda na hora de pagar a faculdade. E só para me fantasiar alguns dias.

— Você sabe quanto seu irmão está me pagando, não sabe? – Perguntei desconfiado.

— Claro que sei. E sou EU que estou te pagando, para falar a verdade.

— E da onde você tira tanto dinheiro? – Eu estava curioso. Não era possível que o pai dela lhe desse todo esse dinheiro.

— Hum... Eu tenho minhas economias. Além de o meu pai me dar uma mesada gorda toda mês e eu ser extremamente mão de vaca-

— MÃO DE VACA??? Você está querendo gastar uma bolada de dinheiro só com essa idiotice e você se acha mão de vaca? – Perguntei incrédulo.

Ela me olhou raivosa, como se eu estivesse interrompido seu raciocínio, e respondeu:

— Caso você não saiba, eu estou abrindo uma ENORME exceção fazendo isso com meu dinheiro. E como disse, eu estou mesmo desesperada e você deveria estar grato por isso! – Ela disse apontando o dedo para minha cara – Sim... Mas continuando o que eu estava falando... Além disso, eu ainda trabalhava em Phoenix como interprete. Mais para praticar o que eu tinha aprendido mesmo, mas isso me rendeu um bom dinheiro.

Uma grande surpresa ela fazer alguma coisa da vida dela. Eu duvidava que ela tivesse esse tipo de capacidade

— Interprete? De que língua? – Talvez ela estivesse mentindo, mas se fosse verdade, provavelmente seria alguma coisa como espanhol ou francês... Língua de menininha apaixonada...

— Russo e às vezes fazia uns bicos com alemão, mas nesse eu não me garanto muito não.

— ...

— ...

— ... Russo?

— Sim.

— E alemão...?

— Uhum.

— Eu não acredito.

— ....... E posso saber por quê?

Não consegui segurar o riso mediante a postura ofendida dela.

— Porque é impossível VOCÊ saber falar russo. Muito difícil para sua cabeçinha. – Apalpei delicadamente a cabeça dela umas três vezes. O que lhe deixou irada. – Aposto que só está querendo aparecer.

Russo era um dos idiomas mais difíceis do mundo, e para ser interprete de uma língua, tem que sabê-la perfeitamente e eu duvidava que ela tivesse inteligência suficiente para aquilo. Apesar de Bella aprender muito rápido o que eu lhe ensinava, mas eram assuntos simples.

— É mesmo? Você acha que eu estou mentindo?

— Tenho certeza...

— E se eu te provar que é verdade?

— Se me provar que é verdade, eu aceito sua proposta insana.

De repente um sorriso maligno se formou no rosto dela. Nesse instante me arrependi do que havia dito.

— Então pode ir encomendando as lentes, Edward Cullen, porque segunda feira você vai arrumadão para a escola.

— Então me prove primeiro. – disse na defensiva. Não iria dar o braço a torcer – E não pense que vou engolir qualquer loucura que você falar.

— Claro. – Ela deu um sorriso falso – Venha aqui.

E então ela começou a caminhar me levando até uma porta qualquer da casa dela. Bella abriu a porta e acendeu a luz. Nisso, um quarto com as paredes entupidas de livros se revelou. Eu não esperava ter um cômodo desse na casa.

— O que me diz? Gostou da minha biblioteca particular?

— É o que?

— Eu perguntei se você gostou da minha biblioteca particular.

— Esses livros são todos SEUS?

— Sim.

— E você já leu todos?

— Todos... – tá, aquilo estava começando a ficar estranho. Bella não deveria ser culta até onde eu sei. – Mas vamos ao que interessa. – Ela disse me puxando para uma das estantes que possuía apenas livros extremamente grossos e com títulos que eu não conseguia ler. – Escolha um qualquer. – Eu estranhei o pedido, mas logo peguei o primeiro que vi na minha frente.

Então ela tirou o livro da minha mão e disse:

— Ah... Guerra e Paz, livro 2. Boa escolha. – Comecei a piscar freneticamente incrédulo.

"Ela realmente conseguiu ler esse título??? Calma, Edward. Isso não quer dizer nada. Ela pode ter decorado qual é o livro e esse pode nem ser mesmo o que ela está falando."

— Não me impressionou. E ai? Só isso? Como vou saber que você está falando a verdade?

— O livro em inglês* está ali. – Ela apontou e eu fui pegar. – Agora escolha qualquer parágrafo de qualquer capítulo no seu livro.

— Sétimo capítulo, quinto parágrafo.

Rapidamente ela começou a manusear o seu livro incompreensível, folheando-o até finalmente parar em uma página. Então ela começou a produzir sons que até Deus duvidava. Resumindo: Eu não entendi bulhufas.

Até que ela parou e respirou fundo. Quando voltou a falar, já estava recitando em inglês e praticamente igual todo o quinto parágrafo, do sétimo capítulo, do livro que eu segurava. Que era o traduzido.

Quando me dei conta, eu me encontrava de olhos esbugalhados, com a boca entreaberta num comentário que havia sido esquecido pelo choque.

Eu não tinha como negar. Ela entendia mesmo de russo.

— Eu vou tomar essa sua cara de espanto como um "sim, eu acredito em você e temos um acordo agora."

Não respondi nada. Eu ainda estava em choque e pensativo. Talvez não fosse ser tão ruim. Pelo menos eu iria ganhar muito dinheiro.

Bella pegou um papel e uma caneta, anotou alguma coisa e me entregou dizendo:

— Aqui está o número que você vai ligar encomendando suas lentes. É só você falar que é pedido de Isabella Swan que amanhã mesmo estará na sua casa. Ah, e amanhã você vai sair com Emmett para fazer compras. Como eu estou de castigo não posso ir, mas eu confio no bom gosto do meu irmão.

— E como sabe que ele vai concordar com isso?

— Ele vai. Ele sempre concorda comigo. Além disso, Emmett gosta de você. Agora vamos estudar por que eu tenho um castigo para sair!

Como ela havia pensado naquilo tudo em tão pouco tempo?

--

— Emmett, por que você concordou com isso? –Eu e Emmett estávamos em uma loja de homens escolhendo toneladas de roupas para mim.

— Ah, porque Bella não tem nada para fazer, fora estudar. Ela está quase ficando louca e nem livros novos pode comprar, por ordem do papai. Você é a única pessoa que pode diverti-la.

— Nossa, que reconfortante.

— Não seja assim, Edward. Ela é uma boa pessoa e vai lhe pagar caro para você fazer isso.

— E esta é a única razão de eu estar aceitando fazer isso... – Além de ter perdido a aposta, mas Emmett não precisava saber disso.

— Eu sei. Mas deixa eu te falar uma coisa... – Ele disse com ar de suspense. – Vê se não vai acabar se apaixonando por ela nesse meio de tempo que vocês passarão juntos.

— RÁH! Não sei preocupe. Isso NUNCA vai acontecer! – Aquela era uma idéia tão absurda que mais parecia uma piada.

— Nunca se sabe, Edward. Nunca se sabe... Agora vamos logo que ainda temos que escolher o gel certo para seu cabelo.

--

Depois de um domingo fazendo compras o dia inteiro e tentando botar a lente idiota, tudo que eu queria era dormir até um pouco mais tarde na segunda. O que obviamente não aconteceu.

Eu que estava em sono profundo, no escurinho do meu quarto, ao som da chuva quando, de repente, escutei:

NHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Uma sirene bem no pé do meu ouvido.

O que aconteceu? Bem, eu caí da cama todo enrolado na coberta.

— Está na hora de acordar Edward!

Levei minha mão até minha estante, tateando desesperadamente à procura de meus óculos.

— O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI ISABELLA SWAN????

— Você achou mesmo que eu ia deixar VOCÊ se arrumar sozinho? – Ela perguntou como se a resposta fosse óbvia. – Como você mesmo disse, eu vou lhe pagar para você ser minha Barbie particular. Ou seja, EU escolho a roupa e o sapato, EU arrumo o cabelo e VOCÊ não fala nada, okay? – Ela disse enfiando o dedo na minha cara. Ah, se arrependimento matasse... – Pff, como se eu fosse pagar tão caro só para encher seu guarda roupa com roupas bonitas e caras e você não usar... Ou então usar MAL. Tipo, combinando calça skinny com blusa regata. Um horror.

Ai que eu me toquei. Bella AQUI? TODO dia? Matem-me, por favor.

— Precisava vir tão cedo??? E trazer um troço tão barulhento desse???? – Perguntei quase gritando. – Mais uma dessa e eu morro do coração! É isso que você quer, não é?

— Não seja chato! Eu não tinha nada para fazer. – Era só o que me faltava.

Então ela começou a abrir meu armário e foi escolhendo as roupas. Indo da meia até o casaco. Depois tacou todas em cima de mim e disse:

— Tome seu banho, escove seus dentes, bote suas lentes e vista essa roupa aqui.

— Tá bom, mamãe. – Fui para o banheiro antes que ela torrasse o resto miserável da minha paciência.

Então tomei meu banho e troquei de roupa. Agora só faltavam as lentes e o gel.

"Lentes... Eu odeio lentes." Pensei enquanto tentava diversas vezes colocar aquele pedacinho de plástico melequento nos meus olhos. Após várias tentativas fracassadas, desisti derrotado. Então saí do banheiro enraivecido anunciando minha decisão.

— Sinto muito, Bella. Mas nada de lentes! Não consigo botar esse inferno! Vou de óculos mesmo e ponto.

Ela olhou para mim como se fosse me degolar a qualquer segundo, se levantou da minha cama e disse quase bufando:

— Nem em SONHO você vai usando esses óculos horrorosos! É ele que faz toda diferença! Nem PENSE nisso.

— Mas eu não consigo botar essas lentes idiotas de jeito nenhum!!! Não tem como, elas não entram! Aceite este fato.

— Não seja ridículo, Edward. Até uma criancinha consegue botar uma lente. Você é que está sendo um frouxo. Venha cá. – Ela disse caminhando em minha direção, parecendo determinada.

Eu, logicamente, me afastei.

— O que você está pretendendo fazer??? – Perguntei desconfiado, ficando nervoso.

— Se você parar de se mexer vai descobrir.

— Então não, obrigado. Prefiro ficar sem saber.

— Deixe disso, Edward. Estou tentando te ajudar. – Ela não desistia. Eu já estava quase correndo, mas ela não saía da minha cola.

— E quem disse que eu quero ser ajudado?

Foi ai que eu me deparei com um canto de parede. Eu não tinha mais para onde correr, estava encurralado. E Bella se aproximava cada vez mais...

— O-o que você está pensando em fazer com essa lente? Bella?? Bella??????? BELLA!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

--

Depois do terrível episódio da lente de contato, que me foi enfiada olho abaixo, fomos para a escola no carro de Bella para fazer minha suposta "grande entrada".

Quando saímos do automóvel, Bella mal conseguia segurar toda sua euforia. Já eu, mal conseguia controlar a vontade de enfiar minha cabeça debaixo da terra. A vergonha me consumia de forma aterrorizadora.

Eu estava com uma blusa cinza bem clarinha, sendo levemente azulada, um casaco cinza escuro, calças pretas, gel no cabelo e lentes de contato. Com toda aquela produção da noite pro dia eu não via como as coisas poderiam dar certo.

Já era notável que algumas pessoas nos encaravam com olhares curiosos.

— Agora se lembre Edward, não ande com a cabeça abaixada! É olhando para frente e com atitude. Ouviu bem? Agora vai! – Ela disse me empurrando para direção da entrada da escola.

E lá fui eu escola adentro, me sentindo ridículo.

XxX

Inglês* porque é twilight... america e tudo mais!

N/A: [Meu comentario para o Edward quando a Bella fala russo para ele] CHUUUUUUUUPA ESSA MANGA ED!!! xD

Gostaria de agradecer para uma das leitoras Mary Maundrell a ideia do russo e "Guerra e Paz". Me foi muito util ^^

Eu não podia fazer a grande entrada do Ed no POV dele, né minha gente?

Estou aceitando sugestões quanto a quem deveria pertencer o POV do próximo capitulo. Dêem suas opiniões, quero ver se coincide com a minha.

xD

Beijos e até a próxima! ;**


	5. Super homem

N/A: Esse capitulo vai ter vários PoVs (coisa que eu não gosto de fazer pra não deixar as pessoas confusas)

Eu fiquei triste porque ninguém chutou (ou quis) o PoV "principal" desse capitulo. Mas tá valendo. Tentei fazer dele uma coisa interessante.

XxX

Alice PoV

Lá estava Jasper no corredor da escola vasculhando de modo desatento seu armário. Encantador como sempre. E ele estava só. Ótimo.

— Oi Jasper.

Aparentemente minha fala o tirou de seus devaneios. Jasper se virou para mim como se tivesse se assustado por ter alguém perto dele.

— Oi Alice! – Ele disse e então me deu um sorriso caloroso e incrivelmente charmoso, fazendo com que um frio subisse minha espinha e o ar faltasse em meus pulmões.

"Concentre-se Alice. Calma, calma. Agora puxe ar. Isso, muito bem. Agora solte o ar e comece a falar. Devagar."

— Eh... Eh... Então a Rose chega mesmo amanhã?

— Sim. Pela noite. Vamos fazer uma reuniãozinha lá em casa para comemorar a volta dela. Você ainda não havia sido avisada?

— Na verdade já tinha sim, pela Rose. Mas queria ter certeza. – Claro, "ter certeza" com Jasper era bem melhor.

— Ah, sim. Entendo. Por que não leva Bella? Assim elas podem se conhecer e fazer amizade logo. Eu sei que Bella é muito importante para você.

Jasper era sempre assim. Extremamente compreensível. Parece que adivinha meus pensamentos o tempo todo. Parece que entende o que eu sinto.

— Obrigada Jasper. Você é muito gentil. Eu vou chamá-la. – Eu disse ligeiramente envergonhada. Dirigi minha vista a ele, mas quando meus olhos encontraram os seus, notei que ele não olhava a mim. Sua visão estava distante e ligeiramente assustada. Eu diria que ele estava mais para impressionado.

"Mas o que ele poderia estar olhando?" Me perguntei mentalmente lançando minha vista para o objeto observado.

O que posso dizer? Jasper realmente era incrivelmente lindo, gentil e encantador. Um homem maravilhoso e sempre teria meu amor cego e incondicional ao seu favor, mas aquilo que eu estava olhando no momento não era digno de ser descrito por meras palavras. Aquilo ia além da classificação "perfeito".

Um homem caminhava... Caminhava não... Desfilava pelo portão da escola adentro.

Possuía olhos tão verdes e vividos que faziam uma grama sadia e verdinha parecer seca, morta e sem graça. Cabelos tão perfeitamente e sensualmente bagunçados que a posição de cada fio parecia propositalmente colocada. Músculos definidos na medida certa e com roupas que favoreciam cada centímetro de seu corpo, deixando-o inacreditavelmente ainda mais perfeito. E a cereja no topo do sorvete era sua expressão que demonstrava tédio e ausência total de vontade de estar lá. Fato que, com seus traços lindos e sedutores, o deixavam irresistivelmente sexy.

Como eu nunca havia visto aquele menino antes? Meu grande amor sempre seria Jasper, mas eu JAMAIS deixaria passar batido da minha vista um ser que extrapolava em grande estilo o conceito de "perfeição".

Tão bonito que chegava a doer nos olhos.

Quando finalmente consegui me desfazer do efeito hipnótico no qual eu me encontrava, olhei rapidamente ao meu redor e notei que todos nos corredores se encontravam da mesma forma em que eu estava há poucos segundos atrás.

Fascinados. Abobalhados. A beira da demência.

As meninas estavam só faltando se derreter.

Quando voltei a visão para o desconhecido-que-ia-além-da-perfeição, notei que ele se aproximava... cada vez mais... e mais......... Meu deus, ele estava vindo AQUI.

— E ai, Jasper? – Ele conhece Jasper???

— Ed-Edward?? – Nem o próprio Jasper podia acreditar no que estava dizendo. Aquele não podia ser Edward. Simplesmente não era possível. Jasper devia estar errado.

O ser além da perfeição revirou os olhos impaciente e então disse:

— Não, a Xuxa. Quem você esperava??? – Edward (Inacreditavelmente) deu uma bisca em Jasper.

—Caramba, cara. Como você conseguiu ficar assim de um dia para o outro? – Disse ele ignorando totalmente o tapão que havia levado ao pé da orelha, ainda completamente impressionado. – Quero dizer... O que aconteceu?

Edward deu um suspiro cansado e desistente.

— "Bella" aconteceu. – Ele disse como se estivesse explicando a maior tragédia da vida dele. – Você acredita que ela-

— Fala a verdade, eu sou FODA, não sou? – Bella apareceu de repente, segurou minhas mãos e começou a balançá-las freneticamente, interrompendo a fala de Edward.

— Falando do diabo... – Eddie disse lançando olhares de desagrado para Bella.

— Você acredita e este ser é Edward? – Ela disse ignorando-o completamente

— Admito que estou tendo problemas com isso. – Eu realmente ainda não tinha conseguido processar aquela informação. – Como você transformou ele em um gato da noite para o dia?

— Alice meu amor, até parece que você não conhece o poder de uma boa produção. Mas o que realmente é incrível é que ele sempre foi gato, só estava se escondendo atrás de toda aquela roupa de NERD. Só o que eu fiz, de fato, foi descobrir todo o incrível potencial dele e botá-lo para fora.

— Huuuum, muito bom trabalho Bella. Não esperava menos de você. Você foi uma boa aprendiz.

— Meu Deus. Vocês mulheres são incrivelmente exageradas! Eu não mudei tanto assim, não é mesmo Jasper?

— Sinto muito cara, mas você está sozinho nessa.

A expressão de Edward se tornou incrédula e desorientada por um segundo graças a resposta de Jasper, mas logo em seguida adquiriu feições ofendidas que demonstravam com clareza o sentimento de "traição".

Com toda aquela situação beirando o ridículo notei algo realmente hilário.

— RÁH! Quem diria que o nosso pequeno Eddie era, na verdade, um espécime raro do tipo "Clark Kent", que tira os óculos passa o gel e vira um SUPER HOMEM. Se é que você me entende.

Bella e Jasper explodiram em risos – minha comparação realmente havia sido muito boa –Edward, por sua vez, corou um pouco num misto de vergonha e raiva, parecendo ligeiramente revoltado.

— Eu já te disse que você é incrível com essas piadas, Alice? Adoro seu humor estranhamente distorcido. – Jasper disse em meio a risadas.

Quando alguém que você gosta secretamente te diz isso, o que acontece? Você ri abestadamente é claro.

— Viu como eu estava certa, Edward? Todas as garotas ao seu redor, tirando eu é claro, estão praticamente BABANDO por você! – Bella parecia uma criança exibindo o brinquedo novo. – Foi um sucesso! Eu disse a você que seria. Então, finalmente enxergou a verdade, Nerdward bonitão?! – Bella o cutucava no abdômen como forma de provocação.

Edward não respondeu. Limpou a garganta algumas vezes e olhou para todos os lados incessantemente. Mas ele não ousava cruzar a vista com Bella.

Estaria ele compreendendo seu potencial? Estaria ele envergonhado?

Então o sinal bateu.

— Oh, droga. Vamos Alice. Não posso chegar atrasada. – Bella disse me puxando brutalmente pelo braço. – Edward, me mate de orgulho! – Ela deu uma piscadela a ele e então voltou a me levar loucamente pelo corredor.

Ao longe eu ouvi uma voz irritada "Você de paga, ISABELLA!"

A relação daqueles dois era incrível. Ao longe pareciam se odiar, mas olhando de perto era possível notar um estranho grau de intimidade. Estranho demais pra quem mal se conhecia. Mas enfim, podia ser só impressão minha.

Quando me dei conta já estava sentada em uma das carteiras da sala de aula. Então lembrei o que eu deveria fazer.

Peguei um pedaço de papel e então comecei a escrever.

_Bella, Rosalie está chegando amanhã pela noite. Vai ter uma espécie de festinha de boas vindas para ela. Só para os mais íntimos, pelo que parece. Eu sei que você não a conhece, mas você é minha melhor amiga, assim como Rose, então eu gostaria muito que você fosse comigo para conhecê-la logo. E não se preocupe, eu já tenho o consentimento de Jasper para chamá-la._

Avaliei o recado que havia escrito e satisfeita com o resultado, mandei para Bella.

Ela leu atentamente o recado e então começou a rir, mas um riso sem humor. Pegou uma caneta e começou a responder. Em pouco tempo me devolveu discretamente o papel.

_Alice, você sabe que eu adoraria lhe fazer companhia e fico também muito grata pelo convite e por toda consideração que você está tendo a mim. Mas tem um probleminha nisso tudo. Eu estou de castigo, meu bem. Vai dizer que esqueceu?_

Oh porcaria. Como eu tinha esquecido disso? Mas isso não importava. Eu queria que Bella fosse, então ela IRIA.

_Não se preocupe com isso. Você sabe que seu pai me adora. Irei hoje na sua casa falar com seu pai .Ou algo parecido... Tenho certeza que ele deixará._

--

Edward PoV

— Me desculpe! Foi sem querer! – Jessica Stanley me dava sorrisinhos estranhos e ria nervosamente. Ela havia acabado de cair por cima de mim sem nenhum motivo aparente.

— Hum, tudo bem.

Finalmente a aula havia acabado. Eu não agüentava mais. Já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes coisas desse tipo tinham acontecido apenas no dia de hoje. Pessoas de repente caíam por cima de mim, borrachas, canetas, grafites caíam o tempo todo perto do meu pé, olhares e sorrisinhos estranhos me seguiam a todo lugar, mulheres mexiam no cabelo freneticamente enquanto eu passava e toda vez qualquer um desses atos sempre terminavam com a pergunta...

— Então, você é novo aqui? – E lá vinha a maldita pergunta mais uma vez. Dessa vez feita por Jessica.

— Para falar a verdade, não. Sou Edward... Edward Cullen. – Falei na esperança que ela ao menos se lembrasse do meu nome.

— Oh... Edward... EDWARD? O menino NER... Quero dizer... gênio??? – Ela parecia chocada.

Mas isso andava acontecendo o dia todo. Muitas não lembravam nem do nome e as que lembravam não acreditavam que era eu. Exatamente como Bella disse...

Eu limpei a garganta, fiquei de certa forma desconcertado, mas logo respondi.

— Hum... Acho que sim.

— Você... Você está diferente! – Ela disse com um sorriso sem graça no rosto, dando uma risada sem humor.

Antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa botando a culpa em Bella, meu braço foi agarrado com extrema força e uma voz incrivelmente chata começou a soar.

— Oh Jessica! Você é tão egoísta! Nem apresenta os amigos! – Lauren disse me lançando olhares e sorrisos muito... estranhos. Pareciam com... segundas intenções.

— Lauren, creio que você já conhece Edward Cullen. – Jessica disse apontando para mim.

Lauren não se deu ao trabalho de soltar meu braço. Olhou para meu rosto franzindo as sobrancelhas, como se analisasse cada centímetro da minha face. E então finalmente disse:

— É mesmo você, Edward? – A descrença era visível em seu rosto.

Oh Fucking Crap. Até que horas elas vão fazer isso? Eu já estava querendo sair correndo de lá desde a hora que eu cheguei. Agora então eu estava completamente desesperado.

Era difícil de admitir, mas Bella estava certa. Eu não sabia dizer se isso era bom ou ruim, mas geralmente o fato de Bella estar certa dificilmente trazia algo de bom.

Mas pelo visto ela não mentiu pra mim.

Eu era mesmo gostoso.

Acredite se quiser, mas isso foi uma tremenda revelação para mim. E, honestamente, eu não fazia idéia sobre o que eu deveria fazer a respeito. Tudo que eu queria no momento, era me largar daquelas garotas desesperadas por homem e sair correndo dali.

Quando pensei que estava tudo perdido, ouvi a voz da salvação. Que apesar de ter vindo com uma frase muito estranha, veio perfeitamente a calhar.

— Licença, meus amores. Mas ele já tem dona!

Nunca pensei que ficaria tão feliz ao ver Bella.

--

Bella PoV

— Licença, meus amores. Mas ele já tem dona! – Por que eu havia acabado de falar aquilo mesmo? Ah, sim. Por que ele estava ocupado DEMAIS para falar comigo. Mas eu não poderia ter sido mais sutil? Isso iria criar imagens erradas sobre nós. E por que eu me senti ligeiramente irritada quando eu vi a baranga da Lauren pendurada no braço dele?

Mas no fim deu certo. Lauren imediatamente soltou o braço de Edward e me olhou com um olhar espantado.

— Oh Bella, desculpe. Não sabia que vocês... tinham algo.

— Pois bem. Agora sabem. – Oh meu deus. O que diabos eu estou fazendo? – Venha Edward. – Eu disse pegando-o pelo braço e arrastando-o para algum lugar mais calmo.

— Hum, e então. Como foi o dia?

— Praticamente todo do jeito que você acabou de ver. – Ele disse parecendo cansado e insatisfeito.

— RÁH! Eu disse! Finalmente se convenceu sobre sua beleza?

— Hum, talvez eu não seja tão "na média" quanto eu pensava. – Ele disse desviando o olhar. Ele estava visivelmente envergonhado. Então pelo visto ele havia finalmente entendido.

— Já estava na hora da ficha cair, não é mesmo, Edward? E a propósito, você não vai me agradecer por ter te tirado de uma fria ainda agora? – Perguntei bem humorada.

— Agradecer VOCÊ? Pelo O QUÊ? – Ele disse ofendido. – Para começo de conversa foi VOCÊ quem me colocou nessa!

Era verdade. Pura e absoluta.

Não consegui segurar o riso.

— Ahhhh, vai dizer que você não está se divertindo? Você viu como todas as mulheres olharam para você. Dariam tudo só para te conhecer. Não se sente poderoso agora?

— Hum, talvez um pouco. – Ele deu um sorriso discreto e tímido.

Incrivelmente lindo.

— Viu? Deveria me agradecer. Agora você sabe que tem o "poder", e pode fazer QUALQUER mulher comer na palma de sua mão!

— Mentira. – De repente Edward adquiriu uma expressão séria e dura. Então começou a aproximar sua face da minha de forma vagarosa. Olhou diretamente para meus olhos de maneira curiosa e especulativa e então finalmente disse – Eu não consigo fazer você comer na palma da minha mão.

Provavelmente Edward não estava querendo aparecer sexy e incrivelmente tentador. Mas foi.

Engoli seco, mal podia respirar. Ele estava perto demais. Eu não podia deixá-lo descobrir que causava esse efeito em mim. Até por que era tudo graças a sua magnífica aparência.

Virei o rosto me desfazendo de seu olhar, limpei a garganta e finalmente consegui falar

— Mas é claro! Eu nunca comeria na palma de sua mão. Fui EU quem te "criei"!

Em resposta Edward deu um sorriso torto debochado

— Certo. Acredito que você não veio aqui só para me salvar das maníacas desesperadas por namorados... Aconteceu algo?

Por um instante eu havia me esquecido o que tinha ido fazer lá.

— Na verdade, sim. Diga-me. Você vai para festa particular de boas vindas a Rosalie?

— Hum, vou sim.

— Uau, você realmente é amiguinho da miss perfeição?

— Na verdade, não. Sou amigo do irmão dela. Até hoje só troquei algumas poucas palavras com Rosalie. Acho que ela mal sabe que existo... – O que era aquilo? Tristeza em seu olhar? – Mas por que você está me perguntando essas coisas?

— Você vai me dar aula amanhã?

— Claro. De lá eu vou para casa de Jasper. Aonde você quer chegar Bella?? – Edward estava ficando visivelmente desconfiado.

— Edward, eu preciso de um favor seu...

— Ihhh, isso não está me cheirando coisa boa.

— Me deixe falar! Alice quer muito que eu vá para essa festinha, mas como você sabe, eu estou de castigo e meu pai nunca me deixaria ir. Então eu só tenho um jeito de ir. Eu só quero que você siga de acordo com meu plano. Você não terá que fazer nada demais, eu juro.

— Caramba, por que todo dia você aparece com uma loucura nova?

—Eu diria que é o meu charme.

— Que triste hein? Diga logo. O que você quer que eu faça?

— Bom... Então... O que você tem que fazer é...

----

Trim... Trim... Trim...

O telefone de casa tocava incessantemente. Mas era óbvio que não seria eu quem atenderia.

"Vamos Charlie, vamos Charlie. Atenda logo." Pensei ansiosa, batendo a caneta freneticamente na mesa. Então finalmente escutei:

— Alô? – Silêncio. – Oh meu deus. Aconteceu alguma coisa, querida? – Silêncio. – Tudo bem, tudo bem. Vou chamar. BELLA!!!! Alice quer falar urgentemente com você!

Corri o mais rápido que consegui até o telefone. Meu pai possuía uma expressão de pura preocupação.

Tinha dado certo.

— Alô?

— _RÁH! Ele caiu feito um patinho! Você precisava escutar minha voz de choro e dor. Foi muito convincente. _– Segurei com todas minhas forças a vontade tremenda de rir. – _Venha para cá AGORA!!! _

Fiz minha melhor expressão de espanto e preocupação e soltei um:

— Oh meu Deus! Tudo bem, não se preocupe, estou indo para aí agora! – E então desliguei o telefone apressadamente.

— O que aconteceu? – Edward apareceu na sala com ar de curiosidade. Que era falsa... claro.

—Alice! Ela estava pegando alguma coisa em cima do armário e caiu... feio! Ela está achando que quebrou o braço.

— Que horror! – Disse Charlie honestamente preocupado.

— É mesmo. E os pais dela estão viajando, então ela me ligou para ajudá-la. Posso ir, não posso pai?

— Claro que sim, Bella. Mas eu acho melhor ir com você. Ter um adulto por perto é importante nessas horas...

Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer.

E é aí que Edward entra.

— Senhor Swan? – Edward disse se enfiando delicadamente na conversa. – Meu pai é médico no hospital da cidade. E ele está de plantão lá hoje. Eu poderia levar Alice e Bella até lá e falar diretamente com meu pai, para não ter muitas complicações.

— É pai. Não precisa se preocupar. Se o senhor for, Alice vai se sentir mal por ter tirado você no meio do jogo. Edward tem tudo sob controle.

Charlie ficou calado e pensativo por algum tempo refletindo sobre os fatos.

— Hum, tudo bem. Mas qualquer coisa é só me ligar.

Isso. O maravilho gosto da vitória!

— Então vamos, Edward! – Peguei-o pelo braço e fomos correndo para meu carro.

Eu fui para o volante.

— Não acredito que ele engoliu essa. – Edward disse sorrindo. Ele parecia estranhamente empolgado. Empolgado por mentir. Pelo visto ele não tinha muito conhecimento sobre adrenalina e nervosismo.

— Claro que ele acreditou! Foi tudo perfeito! – Disse orgulhosa de mim mesma e dele. Fazer esse tipo de coisa era divertido.

Então após ter dirigido cerca de um quarteirão, parei o carro, tirei o sinto e então perguntei:

— Sabe dirigir?

— Hum, sei... Por quê? – Edward respondeu desconfiado.

—Ótimo! Porque você vai dirigir agora!

— _O QUÊ?_

— Do que você está reclamando? Aposto que nunca dirigiu um novo focus conversível desse. Você sabe quanto vale essa gracinha?

— POR ISSO MESMO! Se eu bater esse carro vou ter que vender minha casa para pagar o estrago. – Ele disse a beira do desespero.

— Não seja frouxo, Nerdward! – Disse rolando os olhos de maneira entediada e então joguei a chave do carro para ele e fui para os bancos traseiros.

Ele pegou a chave levemente ofendido pela provocação e começou a se locomover para o banco do motorista. Ele era extremamente fácil de controlar.

— E posso saber para que você quer que eu dirija? Ainda mais com você no banco de trás? Quer me fazer passar por seu motorista por acaso?

— Não seja ridículo. – Disse apertando o botão para fechar o teto. – Pode dirigir para casa de Jasper.

— O que você está pretendendo fazer? – Edward perguntou desconfiado enquanto eu removia minha blusa.

Ele começou a virar o rosto em minha direção, mas antes que ele pudesse me olhar, eu segurei a cabeça dele.

— Edward, eu estou me trocando aqui. – Disse ríspida. – Se você olhar no retrovisor ou virar para trás considere-se um homem MORTO!

Posso jurar que ele engoliu seco.

— Você é uma louca! Uma completa LOUCA!!! – Ele parecia inconformado. – Posso saber por que diabos está fazendo isso?

— Francamente Edward, você achou mesmo que eu iria conhecer a perfeitíssima "miss universo" daquele jeito? Eu tenho que, pelo menos, estar apresentável perto dela, senão a disparidade vai ser muito grande.

Edward suspirou cansado e então disse casualmente, sem desviar o olhar da pista:

— Para mim você estava ótima.

Senti meu coração descompassar por um instante.

O que ele queria dizer com isso?

— Isso... isso porque você não entende nada de roupa e visual! – Disse na defensiva.

"Eu estou corada. Meu Deus eu estou corada! Mas eu não coro! Por que eu estou corada??? Abençoada seja a ausência do sol pela noite e o fato dele estar na frente e eu atrás."

Graças ao retrovisor fui capaz de ver um singelo sorriso torto de formando em seu rosto. Lindo.

— Claro, Bella.

Era o fim do mundo. Edward havia conseguido me deixar sem graça.

XxX

N/A: Bem, o motivo da super demora foi: BD, carnaval (tava viajando), minha outra fic, e falta de inspiração. Mas ai está o quinto capítulo. xD

Minhas aulas vão começar semana que vem, ou seja, menos freqüência nos posts. Mas não vou parar minhas fics de jeito nenhum, porque eu amo meus leitores *.* e essa daqui ainda tem MUUUITA coisa pra vir (muitas muitas idéias muahahah)

Beijin bejin e até a próxima.


	6. Bônus do capitulo Super Homem

N/A: Okay, eu não ia fazer... Preferia deixar pra imaginação de vocês, mas os pedidos foram tantos que não teve como negar x.x'

Ou seja... Esse pequeno trecho nada mais é do que um bônus do capitulo 5

Divirtam-se xD

XxX

Edward PoV

Louca, louca, louca, louca, louca. Não restava duvida sobre isso, então por que diabos ela ainda conseguia me surpreender?

Ah, sim... Claro, porque não é todo dia que uma mulher se troca no banco de trás do carro enquanto EU dirijo.

— Você é uma louca! Uma completa LOUCA!!! – Sim, eu estava à beira de dar um troço. Ela teria sorte se eu não batesse o carro. – Posso saber por que diabos está fazendo isso?

— Francamente Edward, você achou mesmo que eu iria conhecer a perfeitissima "miss universo" daquele jeito? – enquanto Bella falava, ela se mexia freneticamente no banco de trás, deixando-me terrivelmente curioso com o que se passava ali. – Eu tenho que, pelo menos, estar apresentável perto dela, senão a disparidade vai ser muito grande.

Eu tentei, eu TENTEI, eu JURO que eu tentei NÃO olhar enquanto ela falava distraidamente, se esquecendo totalmente do retrovisor. Mas não deu. Meus olhos pareciam estar sendo chamados por uma força magnética. Uma força maior que eu.

Seria eu um pervertido?

Com um olhar furtivo, curioso e amedrontado, dei uma maldita espiadinha no banco de trás.

Sim, eu espiei Bella... e o mais triste: Não me arrependo.

Os cabelos de Bella caiam de forma delicada e sutil sobre seu ombro semi nu, dando acidentalmente ainda mais destaque para seu sutiã branco que estava BEM preenchido até demais, me fazendo esquecer de respirar por alguns segundos. E então minha vista desceu para sua cintura fina, cheia de curvas e incrivelmente perfeita.

Bella era capaz de matar qualquer homem do coração.

Com QUALQUER roupa, mas principalmente sem ela.

Voltei minha vista para pista, ainda atordoadamente impressionado, tentando me concentrar na mesma e então suspirei. Talvez aliviado por não ter sido pego, ou talvez entristecido por querer ver mais. Nunca saberei dizer.

— Pois para mim você estava ótima. – Eu podia odiar Bella o quanto fosse, mas realmente não tinha como negar. Ela era incrivelmente linda em todos os aspectos imagináveis.

Por tanto, aquela frase saiu da minha boca numa naturalidade tão grande que nem eu sei explicar.

— Isso... isso porque você não entende nada de roupa e visual! – Bella disse rápido demais, deixando transparecer uma sutil vergonha.

ISSO não era algo que a gente via todo dia. Bella envergonhada. Eu nem sabia se ao menos ela tinha essa capacidade.

Não tive como não rir de sua reação. Aquilo era estranhamente divertido.

— Claro, Bella.

XxX

N/A: Como eu disse, só um Bônus pra alegrar meus queridos leitores HSAIUSHSAIUSHAI =****

Não se preocupem. O capitulo estará vindo em breve, muito em breve xD


	7. Monstrinha

N/A: Para desculpar minha demora um capítulo de 11 páginas de Word.

XxX

Bella PoV

Com uma viagem de carro... cof cof... Muito estranha, finalmente chegamos à festa de boas vindas a Rosalie.

Edward e eu evitávamos desde então qualquer troca de palavras desnecessárias. Era de acordo mutuo que nossa relação estava começando a extrapolar as barreias tutor/aluna e dona/Barbie e isso não era de interesse nosso.

Notando isso, o afastamento foi imediato.

A festa estava bem cheia levando em consideração que, teoricamente, era uma festa só para os íntimos. Mas assim como eu, metade dali não era nem um pouco íntima.

Entrei cautelosamente no recinto, olhando algumas caras conhecidas e cumprimentando-as de longe. Edward tinha tomado um rumo diferente do meu e eu não o tinha mais em minha vista. Estava me sentindo deslocada quando Alice finalmente apareceu.

— Aahh, você conseguiu! Quem bom que você veio! – Ela disse alegremente – Hum... Cadê Edward? Ele não veio com você?

— Ele está por ai. – Falei desinteressada, mais preocupada em lhe passar uma mensagem – Alice me escute. Se por acaso você resolver dar as caras na minha casa durante essas semanas, pode tratar de aparecer com uma puta duma atadura no braço, viu senhorita? Senão ta ferrando eu, você e de quebra o Edward.

— Relaaaxaaa meu bem, eu sei o que faço. Agora deixa de coisa e vem que eu quero te apresentar Rosalie.

Então Alice começou a me arrastar salão abaixo atrás da famosa "Miss Universo". Eu não podia negar, estava morta de curiosidade.

Passando por muitas cabeças, mesas, cadeira e cômodos, finalmente a vi ainda de longe. Alice não precisou me dizer nada, eu sabia que era ela pelo simples fato de ser a pessoa mais incrivelmente linda e perfeita que eu já havia visto em toda minha vida.

Seus longos cabelos dourados e levemente ondulados reluziam por toda sala, seu rosto pálido e perfeitamente desenhado mantinha um largo sorriso nos lábios, fascinando à todos que olhavam. Seu corpo era de dar inveja á "Miss Universo" e Afrodite.

De repente toda e qualquer preocupação que eu tinha com minha aparência para estar ali presente se esvaiu. Não tinha sentido se arrumar quando se estava no mesmo recinto que Rosalie. E, é claro, isso me incomodou.

— Rose! – Alice deu um gritinho chamando sua atenção. Rosalie se limitou a nos olhar com certa indiferença — Essa daqui é Bella. A minha amiga de quem lhe falei.

Ela me deu uma escaneada sutil, mas efetiva. Pelo seu olhar, eu diria que ela pensou "Não vi grandes coisas" e nesse ponto eu concordava com ela. Era triste admitir, mas ao lado dela, eu passava correndo a léguas de distância de "grandes coisas".

— Olá, Bella! – Rosalie disse abrindo um largo e brilhante sorriso – É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la.

Não soube dizer se ela estava mesmo falando a verdade, mas resolvi responder à altura.

— Digo o mesmo, Rosalie. Alice fala tanto de você...

— Ah, é tão bom vocês estarem finalmente se conhecendo e... – De repente Alice lançou sua vista para um local qualquer e então, quase como por reflexo, parou de falar e prendeu a respiração.

Segui a direção que seus olhos estavam concentrados. Logo vi que Edward e Jasper caminhavam ao nosso encontro.

Edward parecia misteriosamente envergonhado, olhando para todos os lados, menos onde estávamos. Quando finalmente chegaram até nós, ele não tirava os olhos do chão.

— Rose. – Disse Jasper casualmente por trás dela – Lembra do meu amigo Edward?

Rosalie se virou para eles com uma expressão pensativa, como se estivesse fazendo uma profunda busca em sua mente. Mas logo essa expressão foi substituída por surpresa e em seguida fixação.

Ela tinha batido os olhos em Edward.

Sua visão tinha se tornado fixa e penetrante, e possuía um meio sorriso em seus lábios. Edward por sua vez não tirava os olhos do chão.

— Vagamente... Por quê? – Ela respondeu sem muito interesse. Estava entretida demais com o Deus Grego na sua frente.

Que ironia... Mal sabia ela que o objeto o qual ela secava até a alma no momento era o "vagamente lembrado" Edward.

Jasper pigarreou sem jeito, sentindo que aquela situação de uma forma geral era constrangedora e se limitou a dizer:

— Hum... Bem... Pois este é Edward.

Como já era de se esperar sua perfeitíssima face adquiriu formas que praticamente gritavam duvida e espanto.

— Serio? – Ela perguntou desconfiada.

Mais uma pigarreada de Jasper.

— Sim...

— Oh... – Ela disse como se tentasse assimilar tudo aquilo e então soltou o mais charmoso e sexy sorriso do mundo. – É um prazer revê-lo Edward.

Edward finalmente tirou os olhos do chão e olhou para Rosalie. Só para ficar ainda mais envergonhado.

Então ela o pegou pelo braço e começou a tagarelar e andar com ele, tirando-o dali.

— Então Edward, quanto tempo...! O que você anda fazendo? Meu intercambio foi ótimo. Aprendi uma língua totalmente diferente e linda...

Edward olhava para ela com um espanto indescritível, mas não se negava a dar um passo com ela sequer. Ele parecia estar gostando daquilo.

Ele nunca agia assim com mulher nenhuma. NENHUMA mesmo. Estando de NERD ou de Deus grego, ele sempre era frio e desinteressado. Lógico que comigo era um pouco pior que o normal e estávamos sempre discutindo e brigando, mas isso porque ele me odiava e eu não tinha saco para aturar a superioridade dele.

Desde ontem, quando ele apareceu lindo de morrer na escola, que dezenas de garotas e até funcionárias tentavam se aproximar fervorosamente dele. Mas sua reação era sempre "eu sou bom demais pra você", afastando todas elas brutamente, que ficavam apenas desejosas observando-o de longe.

Então tudo aquilo só podia me fazer chegar a uma conclusão. Edward tinha uma queda (quase do tamanho de um abismo) por Rosalie Hale.

Que hipócrita! Sempre pensei que ele me odiasse pelo fato de eu ser a bonita, fútil e mais popular aluna da escola, e que ele fosse alguma espécie de invejoso ou odiador eterno de populares. E agora, simplesmente, lá estava ele andando de braços dados com ninguém menos do que a super conhecida, adorada e idolatrada Rosalie Hale.

E o pior é que essa vaca mal havia chegado e já tinha roubado em GRANDE ESTILO e na minha lata, minha Barbie particular.

"Calma Bella, calma. É apenas Edward. O nerdão que você transformou. Apenas um bobão. Não tem nada demais Rosalie querer ele para ela." Enquanto pensava isso, peguei um copo de vinho que uma pessoa qualquer bebia. "Não tem nada demais."

— Bella, não beba. Você vai voltar dirigindo! E também sabe que não pode demorar.

— É só um pouquinho! – Disse puxando a taça que ela queria tirar de minha mão.

Então notei. Estava eu, Alice e Jasper. Incrível como eu andava sobrando ultimamente.

Não deveria ter vindo. Ter ficado em casa estudando seria mais produtivo... Ah, que ótimo, agora eu também estava pensando como uma Nerd. Querendo ir para casa estudar no meio de uma festa.

Tomei umas significativas goladas do meu copo após notar esse triste fato e então anunciei a Alice:

— Vou dar uma volta. – Acenei para eles e parti antes que eles tivessem tempo de dizer qualquer coisa.

Fui para a varanda da casa. Lá estava ligeiramente vazio se comparado com o resto do local. Peguei uma cadeira solta e me sentei. Fiquei olhando o céu e bebendo, me perguntando por que eu havia ido. Curiosidade? Vontade de fugir do castigo? Bem, isso já não importava mais. Era melhor ir para casa antes que Charlie desconfiasse.

Levantei-me de uma vez. Foi aí que senti o efeito do álcool subindo feito um foguete. Talvez Alice tivesse razão. Eu não havia comido nada nas últimas horas, estava com o estômago vazio e havia bebido muito rápido. O álcool tinha subido que era uma beleza.

Senti perder o equilíbrio. Enquanto tentava andar sob meu salto enorme, podia sentir que uma queda feia se aproximava, mas então alguém me segurou.

— Está tudo bem? – Uma voz máscula me perguntou em tom preocupado.

Virei-me para ver quem havia sido meu herói.

— Ah, oi Mike. Está tudo bem sim e... Hum... Desculpe por isso. – Disse me recompondo minha postura.

— Ah, tudo bem, sem problemas. – Mike falou me oferecendo um sorriso simpático.

— Bem... Eu já estava se saída, então...

— Você vai dirigindo DESSE jeito? – Ele perguntou abismado.

Acho que fiz uma careta nessa hora. Eu não estava assim tão bêbada. Só meio zonza.

— Não se preocupe Mike, eu estou bem. Sério. Essa perda de equilíbrio não foi efeito do álcool.

— Ah não? – Ele estava sendo irônico?

— Não...

— Não mesmo?

— Não Mike... Eu estou beeeeeem. – Okay, aquilo me fez soar ainda mais bêbada e idiota.

— Acho que você deveria procurar alguma coisa para comer. Vamos, eu te acompanho.

Tentei negar o convite dele, mas ele tinha razão. Eu tinha mesmo que comer. Quando me dei conta, ele segurava minha mão me levando para mesa de alimentos.

Mike era um bom amigo, uma pessoa divertida e muito gentil. Mas comigo ele costumava ser gentil até demais, se é que me entende, e isso me preocupava porque, honestamente, eu não queria machucá-lo.

Eu não costumava dá-lo nenhum tipo de esperança, mas no momento, eu não conseguia andar muito bem com aquele salto todo e então resolvi apoiar-me de leve nele.

Finalmente chegando à mesa de comidas, Mike fez um prato "A lá pedreiro" para mim e então disse antes que eu pudesse tentar fugir:

— Fique aqui. Vou pegar um refrigerante para você.

Que lindo. Parecia até que eu tinha cinco anos.

E então ele se foi.

Só notei que estava de fato com fome quando, olhando para o enorme prato de comida parecendo incrivelmente delicioso, minha barriga veio a roncar.

Sem esperar Mike e muito menos "pensar duas vezes" a respeito, comecei a devorar a comida sem dó nem piedade.

No auge da minha degustação alimentícia, escutei uma voz aveludada e incrivelmente sexy no meu ouvido.

— Você come demais. _Monstrinha_.

Não sei se foi pelo susto, pelo arrepio causado por sua voz ou pela minha reação sobre aquele apelido nada carinhoso, só sei que toda comida que eu engolia naquele segundo entalou fortemente na minha garganta, fazendo com que eu não conseguisse respirar de forma alguma.

Sim, eu vi a morte.

Olhei para Edward desesperada, (provavelmente já ficando roxa) com cara de "sim, eu estou morrendo mesmo. Isso não é uma brincadeira." Segurei na manga de sua blusa definhando por falta de oxigênio.

Vi seus olhos se arregalarem e a preocupação lhe invadir.

Ele me segurou e deu uns tapas nas minhas costas afim de que eu me desentalasse.

Sem resultado.

Levantou meus braços e bateu, dessa vez mais forte, nas minhas costas.

Sem resultado.

Me sacudiu.

Sem resultado.

Quase esmurrou minhas costas.

Sem resultado.

A essa altura eu já estava me despedindo mentalmente da minha vida.

"Obrigada senhor. Foi bom ter estado aqui e conhecido minha família, meus amigos... Queria ter vivido mais... Aproveitado mais... Quem sabe conhecido Edward antes.... De qualquer forma, to chegando aí, me receba de braços abertos e..."

Foi ai que senti os braços de Edward em volta da minha cintura. Ele me abraçava por trás...

Não, não se iluda. Nada bonitinho nem romântico devo dizer. Ele me abraçava por trás para poder apertar brutalmente minha barriga e assim milagrosamente me desentalar.

Mas não é que deu certo?!

Eu tossia freneticamente e puxava todo o ar possível para os meus pulmões, chegando até a fazer barulho estranhos no processo.

"Obrigado senhor, por me conceder outra chance de viver e..." Meu agradecimento foi interrompido por Edward.

— Está tudo bem com você? – Ele disse colocando sua mão delicadamente sob meu ombro. Seus olhos demonstravam que ele estava genuinamente preocupado.

— Cof cof, O que você... cof cof... Acha?... Cof cof.

Edward franziu as sobrancelhas em resposta.

— Vou buscar alguma coisa para você beber.

Antes que ele pudesse sair eu o segurei e falei:

— Não se incomode... cof cof... O Mike já foi buscar.

—...

— Cof cof

—... Mike?

— Sim... Cof cof

— Ah...

Um silêncio breve, porém desconfortável, se instalou, sendo interrompido apenas por minhas tossidas. Mas então Mike apareceu. Não que isso tenha melhorado em alguma coisa as vibrações do local.

— Aqui está seu refrigerante, Bella... Bella? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Nem me dei ao trabalho de responder. Peguei o copo de sua mão e mandei todo para dentro.

Pense num alívio.

Quando finalmente recobrei cem por cento a consciência e fui olhar para Edward e Mike, os mesmos se encaravam de modo estranho, com certa competitividade.

— Hum... Então... – Comecei a falar tentando quebrar o gelo.

— Vou indo, Bella. – Edward disse rapidamente antes que eu concluísse qualquer frase e foi embora sem me dar chances de responder.

Parecia ele mal humorado?

E então o vi indo de encontro com Rosalie.

---

No dia anterior, logo depois do incidente da comida, fui embora. Ai você se pergunta por que.

Por que meu pai tava esperando em casa e eu não podia demorar, já tinha conhecido quem "queria" conhecer, tinha que estudar alguns assuntos antes de dormir e, por último, mas não menos importante, eu estranhamente não queria estar lá.

Então resolvi ir para casa.

Inventei uma baboseira qualquer para meu pai sobre o quando Alice estava machucada, estudei um pouco e fui dormir.

No outro dia eu simplesmente acordei sem a menor disposição de ir embelezar Edward e muito menos de ir para aula.

Eu sabia que não podia faltar de jeito nenhum, pois precisava assistir á aula e se eu não fosse meu pai me mataria. Mas embelezar Edward não era de fato necessário. Inclusive ele ficaria muito feliz que eu não fosse, então resolvi ir direto para escola.

---

As aulas nunca pareceram se arrastar tanto, mas fiz um esforço sobre humano e consegui prestar atenção em todas.

Quando a hora do almoço finalmente chegou, eu estava porre de sono, me arrastando pelos corredores carregando minhas coisas. Eu estava extremamente cansada, parecia até que tinha passado um rolo compressor por cima de mim.

Com minha atenção completamente solta por ai, esbarrei ridiculamente em alguém.

— Sinto muito. – Disse sem nem olhar para cara de pessoa e voltei a andar.

Mas a pessoa "esbarrada" me segurou. Virei com cara de "Qual é meu irmão?", mas recebi um largo sorriso em troca.

— Olá Bella. Está se sentindo melhor?

— Ah... Oi Mike. Sim, sim… Estou ótima. – Menti de certa forma.

— Sério? Não parece – Ele disse desconfiado – Você parece pior na verdade... Deixa eu carregar essas coisas para você.

— Não precisa Mike...

— Claro que precisa. Você já viu sua cara?

— Sério Mike, não precisa mesmo. Eu posso carregar minhas coisas.

— Por favor, Bella. Só até seu armário.

O que diabos têm de tão bom em carregar as coisas alheias?????

— Tudo bem... Se você faz tanta questão assim.

Pareceu até que eu havia dado doce a uma criança. Mike ficou feliz e saltitante e tomou os livros do meu braço. Então começamos a andar.

— Sabe Bella... – Ele fez uma pausa dramática parecendo subitamente nervoso – Estreou um filme muito legal no cinema e eu estava pensando se você não queria ir comigo...

Ah que ótimo! Eu sabia que ai tinha coisa.

— Hum... Mike, sabe o que é? Eu estou de castigo sem previsão de fim e não estou podendo sair. – Nunca pensei que ficaria grata em estar de castigo – Ontem para poder ir naquela festa, eu tive que inventar para meu pai que Alice tinha quebrado o braço! – Dei uma pequena pausa para que ele pudesse absorver o "fora" – Quem sabe outra vez.

Ele pareceu desapontado, meio triste, mas então voltar a sorrir dizendo:

— Tudo bem! Depois que terminar seu castigo então.

— Claro! – Disse dando um sorriso sem graça e fazendo uma nota mental para fugir de Mike de agora em diante.

Caminhamos o resto do trajeto em silêncio. Assim que cheguei ao meu armário, vi há algumas portas dali, Edward conversando com Rosalie.

Uma pontada inexplicável de raiva surgiu sobre mim, mas logicamente eu não deixei transparecer e desviei imediatamente o olhar.

— Obrigada por carregar minhas coisas Mike. – Disse dando um sorriso simpático.

— Claro, sem problemas. Quando sair do castigo me avise então...

— Pode deixar! – Nos seus sonhos, Mike.

E então ele finalmente partiu.

Botei meus livros no armário e tranquei-o. Quando virei para voltar a andar para o refeitório, Edward apareceu bem na minha frente.

Por reflexo dei um pulo pra trás, batendo nos armários e fazendo um barulho estrondoso. Atraindo atenção de quase todos no corredor.

— Que suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusto, seu idiota! Está tentando me matar? Primeiro ontem com a comida, e agora isso? – Disse quase gritando, tentando acalmar meu frágil coração.

— Deixa de escândalo. Você que se assusta muito fácil. – Ele disse seco. Parecia com raiva.

O doido me assusta e ele que fica com raiva?

— O que quer? – Perguntei á altura da grosseria dele.

— Por que você não apareceu hoje?

Ah, então era sobre isso?

— Acordei cansada. Nem um pouco a fim de brincar de Barbie hoje. Então não fui.

Agora que eu prestava atenção, Edward estava arrumado mesmo sem eu ter ido arrumá-lo.

Lógico que não estava neeem de longe tão bom quanto estaria se EU tivesse ido arrumá-lo, mas estava plenamente aceitável.

Eu pensei que ele não se importasse com esse tipo de coisa. Será que ele teria se produzido por causa de Rosalie?

Uma faísca de raiva brotou em mim.

— Eu fiquei esperando você... – Ele disse em uma mistura de tom acusatório e tristeza.

Fiquei calada por alguns segundos e então disse azeda.

— Ué. Por que está com raiva? Pensei que você estaria FELIZ de eu não ter ido encher seu saco logo de manha.

Ele rapidamente olhou dentro dos meus olhos com uma espécie de fúria e falou:

— Eu ESTOU feliz.

Sua raiva transparecendo naquelas palavras me deixou meio assustada.

—... Tudo bem... Se você ta dizendo...

E então o silêncio se instalou.

Comecei a ficar zonza, precisava sentar. Devia ser a fome. Encostei-me em um dos armários e fechei os olhos, tentando recobrar perfeitamente a consciência.

— Então... Mike hein? – Escutei a voz de Edward ao longe e abri os olhos ao ouvir aquilo.

Involuntariamente fiz uma careta.

Eu podia falar "não, não, não é o que você esta pensando. Acabei de dar um passa fora nele. Não estou de casinho com ele nem nada.", mas o que importa? Não é da conta de Edward mesmo. Que ele pense o que quiser.

— Rosalie hein? – Retruquei na mesma moeda, apesar de aquilo nem de longe ser uma ofensa. Era bem mais para um elogio.

Ele apenas franziu as sobrancelhas, mas não disse nada. Isso me incomodou.

Zonza, zonza, zonza.

— Pois é Edward. Então até mais tarde na minha casa. – Disse me virando e indo embora.

Eu precisava sentar.

---

Como sempre, em ponto, Edward chegou à minha casa.

Hoje, mais do que nunca, por falta de interesse mútuo, as conversas estavam restritas a aula. Porém minha atenção não estava muito boa. Eu me sentia mal, bastante mal.

—... E é assim que se descobre a potência.

— É o que? – Disse confusa e sacudi a cabeça. – Desculpe, não prestei muita atenção. Você poderia repetir?

Edward fez uma cara desconfiada, respirou profundamente e então soltou a grafite que segurava na mesa.

— O que está acontecendo com você, Bella? Não está absorvendo nada da aula.

— Hum... Nada demais, só estou desatenta hoje. Vou tentar me concentrar.

Ele estranhou, mas não disse nada.

Mais horas se passaram. Já era de noite.

Meus pais haviam saído para um evento social qualquer, só Emmett estava em casa sob ameaça de morte em sair e deixar eu e Edward sozinhos.

Mas pelo visto ele não tinha medo da morte.

— Maninha, estou indo bem ali na casa de Jasper. Não se preocupe! Eu volto antes do papai e mamãe.

— EMMETT!!!! FICOU LOUCOOO???? VOLTE AQUIIIII!!!!

Já era. Ele já tinha ido.

Tudo bem. Edward jamais faria nada comigo mesmo. Um ódio mortal nos separa.

Cerca de meia hora depois, eu não agüentava mais. Não entrava mais nada na minha cabeça, eu estava fraca, mole, zonza, com os olhos ardendo. Um mal estar sem fim.

— Bella, que diabos de regresso é esse? Ontem você tava craque em tudo que era matéria. Qualquer questão que eu botasse você respondia rindo, e agora você simplesmente tá burra como uma porta! – Edward falava parecendo irritado e inconformado. – Que biiiiiicho mordeu você e drenou seu cérebro????? – Ele disse sacudindo minha cabeça.

Normalmente eu teria levantado da cadeira e batido nele, mas hoje não dava.

— Edward, eu não vou nem me dar ao trabalho de discutir com você. Acho melhor você ir embora por hoje. Amanhã nós continuamos.

Ele meio que fez uma cara de ofendido, mas não deu para ver direito porque logo após eu terminar de falar, faltou luz.

Isso mesmo crianças. Faltou luz.

—...

—...

— MAS QUE #%#!*#¨%*#&!#¨%!*#&&$%#&$%#&%#!¨#% TINHA QUE FALTAR LUZ UMA HORA DESSA???

Sim, toda energia que me sobrava no âmago da alma se foi com esse grito.

Peguei meu celular para dar uma breve iluminada no ambiente. Olhei a cara de Edward meio desfigurada pelo escuro. Ele tinha os olhos arregalados, provavelmente assustado pelo meu palavreado sutil de poucos segundos atrás.

Suspirei profundamente e então falei:

— Eu vou pegar uma vela para poder levá-lo até a porta. Só um segundo.

— hum... Okay...

Me levantei lentamente da cadeira com o celular na mão, iluminando o pouco que conseguia.

"WOW, talvez fosse melhor ter ficado sentada." Pensei enquanto uma tontura incrível me acertava em cheio.

Comecei a me locomover lentamente até a gaveta da cozinha onde ficavam as velas, me escorando pesadamente na parede devido estar zonza. A luz do celular indicava fracamente o caminho. Por que parecia estar tão distante?

Era impressão minha ou tudo estava começando a ficar ainda mais escuro do que antes? Tudo preto. E porque eu começava a não sentir mais o meu corpo? E por que a voz de Edward chamando meu nome parecia tããããããããão longe?

XxX

N/A: Mil anos pra postar eu sei x.x' mas agora lascou de vez mesmo meu povo. Começou a o novo período da faculdade e todo meu querido tempo é consumido e sugado pelo ralo. De quebra esse mês eu ainda viajei. Ai demorou muito.

Vejamos... Eu já tenho em mente os próximos dois caps e eles serão bastante interessantes xD MUAHAHA


	8. DING DONG

N/A: Mil anos sem postar, mas para vocês não terem o que reclamar postei logo um capitulo ENORRRRRRRRMEEEE!

Have fun xD

XxX

Bella PoV

—Bella! Bella!! Fale comigo! Bella?!

Eu ouvia alguém me chamar... Alguém me chamar ao longe. Mas quem seria? Eu conhecia a voz. Tinha certeza que conhecia. E que cheiro era aquele? Era bom, sem dúvida... Suave, másculo e infinitamente agradável.

Uma sensação boa. Alguma coisa estava me aquecendo.

--

Parecia que haviam passado com um trem por cima de mim.

Esse foi meu primeiro pensamento ao recobrar a consciência. Tudo no meu corpo doía e a sensação de não querer abrir os olhos era péssima. Eu simplesmente não conseguia me lembrar do que havia ocorrido. Comecei a me remexer, lentamente, numa espécie de reconhecimento corporal.

— Bella? – Ouvi uma voz preocupada me chamando. – Está acordada?

Com o soar daquela voz, lutei com todas as minhas forças para conseguir abrir os olhos, mas toda minha força não era suficiente. Não estava dando resultados. Só consegui abri-los quando senti uma mão segurando meu pulso. Por reflexo despertei.

— Oi Emmett... – Disse de forma sonolenta.

— Olá. – Respondeu ele com um sorriso aliviado. – Está se sentindo melhor?

— Hum, melhor de quê? – Disse praticamente inconsciente.

— Você não se lembra? – Perguntou ele com cara de dúvida – Ontem você desmaiou na cozinha.

Logo após ter recebido essa informação algumas vagas lembranças começaram a passar pela minha cabeça.

Estudando... Edward... Ausência de luz... Apaguei de vez.

Ah sim. Agora tudo tinha sentido.

— E... – Um bocejo – E que horas são?

— Sete.

— Da noite? – Outro bocejo.

— Da manhã... É claro.

— O QUE?! Meu Deus! Eu fiquei apagada esse tempo todo? Lascou! Lascou tudo! Estou super atrasada!!! – Disse desesperada, praticamente levantando vôo da cama. Mas antes que eu conseguisse me firmar em pé no chão, Emmett me empurrou de volta para o colchão macio.

— Não senhora! Você vai ficar bem AÍ, de repouso, o dia INTEIRO! Me ouviu bem?

Qual era a dele?

— Ficou louco? Eu preciso ir assistir aula! Por que está fazendo isso afinal?

— Vai dizer que não sabe? Bella, você está queimando em febre! Achou que desmaiou ontem de graça? Você pegou uma virose louca ai, que dá febre, enjôo, tonteira e mal estar... Bem, pelo menos foi isso que o médico disse.

Ah... Não era ressaca afinal.

— Hum... Entendo. Mas eu acho que já estou melhor, sabe? Não posso perder essa aula e-

— Acho que você está passando muito tempo com Edward, sabia? – Emmett disse com um sorriso debochado. – Por falar nele é só pedir para seu "colega de trabalho infinito" te passar o que você perdeu.

Emmett como sempre teimoso.

— Eu acho que não preciso dar esse trabalho desnecessário ao Edward. Posso muito bem ir para a aula.

Emmett passou alguns segundos calado como se estivesse assimilando o que eu havia falado. Parecia levemente surpreso.

— Ah, é mesmo? Pois eu acho que você vai dar muito mais trabalho á ele se for para escola.

— E por quê? – Perguntei confusa.

— Por que você provavelmente vai terminar desmaiando de novo e, com isso, o Edward vai ter que te carregar pelo lugar todo até uma cama E (ênfase no "e") cuidar de você... DE NOVO!

...

...De novo?

DE NOVO???

— Edward... Carregou... Cama... Cuidou... Eu...

Quando finalmente tudo fez sentido, comecei a adquirir uma coloração escarlate da cabeça aos pés.

— HAHAHAHA, viu maninha??? Acho melhor você ficar em casa mesmo. Será mais "Saudável". Hum, a não ser que você queira tanto assim ser carregada novamente pelo Edward... É talvez seja isso.

Eu já disse que às vezes ODEIO o Emmett?

— Ca...Cala a boca, seu bocó!!! Eu não quero ser carregada pelo Edward. E aposto que ele só fez isso para garantir o dinheiro dele. – Eu não podia me iludir. – Se eu não melhorasse e morresse, não ia ter ninguém para pagar ele! – Disse tentando parecer vitoriosa.

— Ah sei. E ficar do lado da cama com cara de preocupado, esperando a febre baixar, influência em quê na melhora do paciente mesmo?

E a cor escarlate ataca minha face novamente.

— VAI LOGO EMBORA EMMETT! – Disse jogando um ursinho nele com o intuito de expulsá-lo do quarto.

O que milagrosamente deu certo.

--

Depois que Emmett foi para escola, fiz de tudo para desviar meus pensamentos de Edward.

"E pensar que da próxima vez que o vê-lo eu terei que me desculpar........ Lastimável realmente." Pensava nervosamente.

Passei a manhã sem sair da cama como haviam requisitado. Mas aproveitei para estudar e revisar as matérias de leitura. Afinal, já era quinta-feira, e as provas começariam segunda.

Pouco depois do almoço minha febre melhorou e eu comecei a me sentir bem melhor. Fiquei naquela estranha expectativa "será que ele vem ou não vem?", mas com certeza foi pelo fato de eu ter que pedir desculpas para ele. Ia ser sacal, eu iria me enrolar... Você sabe, odeio pedir desculpas. Somente por isso.

E então deu a hora exata de Edward chegar à minha casa. Escutei a campainha tocar e fui prontamente até a porta. Abri-a e então:

— Oi Bella.

Ele era pirado?

— Humm, oi................ Posso saber que porra é essa????? – Perguntei inconformada cruzando os braços.

— Ué, o que você acha que é?

— Um nerdão de classe A vestido a caráter, que por acaso eu estou pagando para ser um gato pelas próximas semanas.

Edward simplesmente estava usando suas roupas de costume e óculos habitual. O que não me deixou nada, nada feliz.

— Sim, e daí?

— E daí que você deveria estar um gato agora! É para isso que estou te pagando!

Edward permaneceu parado com a feição séria e calma, porém parecia meio confuso.

Então ele botou cada uma de sua mão em um ombro meu, me conduziu delicadamente para trás, fazendo com que entrássemos de fato na casa, fechou a porta por trás dele e então começou a falar:

— Primeiro: O trato é VOCÊ me fazer ficar gato. Minha produção é toda por sua conta. Você mesmo deixou isso BEM claro, principalmente porque faz parte da sua diversão. E visto que você não foi hoje à minha casa me "embonecar", eu não tinha obrigação nenhuma de fazê-lo. Segundo: Isso tudo é para o SEU divertimento, então ir para a escola todo "gato" sem que você esteja não tem sentido nenhum. Terceiro: Dormi pouco e muito mal, o que dá menos vontade ainda de me arrumar.

É, talvez ele tivesse um pouquinho de razão. Mas só um pouquinho.

— Sei, sei, espertalhão. Vamos logo aos estudos.

Eu? Saindo pela culatra? JAMAIS! Impressão sua.

Edward se limitou a dar um sorriso torto e me seguir. (Para minha sorte)

— Então... Já está melhor? – Perguntou com um tom desinteressado.

— Bem melhor. Só espero não ter uma recaída e sair desmaiando por ai de novo.

— Eu também. – Ele falou parecendo estar se livrando de um peso.

Um peso... O peso de me carregar? Havia incomodado ele tanto assim?

Uma pontada de raiva e indignação me atingiu, mas permaneci calada.

"Melhor ficar na minha"

--

Edward PoV

O alívio que senti em ver Bella melhor foi imediato. Na noite anterior ela estava extremamente mal, chegando a delirar de tanta febre, e olhá-la daquele jeito havia me incomodado profundamente.

Eu havia ido a sua casa com um intuito maior de visitá-la do que de ensiná-la, mas aparentemente ela não queria perder tempo na hora de estudar para as provas. Em menos de dois minutos que estava lá, ela já havia me chamado para meter a cara nos livros. Ela deveria querer mesmo tirar notas boas.

Durante os estudos Bella parecia estar se sentindo desconfortável, meio incomodada. Será que me minha aparência de Nerd era assim tão desagradável para ela?

E Então, depois de várias horas estudando ela se manifestou:

— Cansei... – Ela disse num suspiro.

— De quê? – Perguntei desinteressado.

— De estudar... – Resmungou fazendo um bico em desgosto. – Estou estudando desde manhã. Não agüento mais.

— Já estava estranhando. Você parecia tão destemida para estudar hoje que até pensei que sua doença era séria, para estar afetando até sua personalidade. Mas parece que está tudo normal mesmo.

— HAHA, como sempre um comicozinho. – Um sorriso sarcástico se formou em seus lábios.

— Se eu sou um comicozinho você engoliu um palhacinho, porque está tão engraçadinha quanto eu. – Eu adorava vê-la com cara de estressadinha.

E lá veio ela com suas reações... Me lançou um olhar mortal, deu a língua e voltou a falar.

— Ignorando seu comentário inútil. Bem, não agüento mais, eu quero fazer outra coisa.

— Tipo o que? – Perguntei desinteressado, voltando minha mente para os livros.

Ela podia até querer fazer outra coisa, mas provavelmente desistiria antes mesmo de tentar e voltaria aos estudos sem eu ao menos ter que pedir.

— Não sei... Hum... – Ela parecia pensativa, até uma idéia "brilhante" cruzar sua mente, e então um sorriso safado (isso mesmo) surgiu em sua face. – Edward, tive uma grande idéia.

— I- Idéia? Que idéia?

Por que ela fazendo "aquela" cara me deixava nervoso?

— Sabe o que é? Papai e mamãe não estão em casa... Você sabe. – Disse ela rindo de forma estranhamente sedutora e empolgada.

— Hammmm, e daí? – Perguntei com o coração acelerado.

Por que ela estava com aquela cara? E se aproximando estranhamente de mim? E por que eu não conseguia mais respirar direito?

— E ai que a gente vai poder fazer outras coisas... Sabe? Sem ser estudar. Coisas que envolvam um pouco de barulho, mas sem se preocupar que eles escutem.

— Do- do que diabos você tá falando? – Disse eu nervosamente, mas sem conseguir e nem _querendo _me afastar nenhum centímetro.

— Ah, você sabe. Tenho certeza que você gosta também. Todo mundo gosta. –E então ela pegou minhas mãos. Delicadamente.

---

— Eu sabia que você provavelmente deveria ser bom nisso, mas não sabia o quanto. Você realmente tem muito jeito com os dedos, é incrível!

— Obrigada Bella. Nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso, mas... Você também é incrivelmente boa. Talvez a gente devesse ter feito isso antes, mas eu jamais imaginaria que você gostava desse tipo de coisa.

— Ah, fala sério. Meu vicio. Adoro jogar Guitar Hero, jogava todo dia até meu pai me colocar de castigo. – Ela disse fazendo um bico.

Foi realmente uma surpresa descobrir que Bella jogava vídeo game. Nunca em minha vida eu pensaria que ela, a menina patricinha, fresca, que se acha a bala, metida e esnobe, que queria substituir Rosalie, gostasse desse tipo de coisa. E o mais incrível, que ela era realmente boa.

Ultimamente Bella andava me surpreendendo bastante. Nunca imaginaria que ela se esforçaria tanto na hora de estudar, e que aprenderia as coisas tão rapidamente, nem que ela trabalhava de tradutora em RUSSO antes de vir para Forks, e muito menos que ela seria viciada em vídeo game.

Isso me fazia pensar o quanto as aparências enganavam. No final das contas, ela é uma pessoa realmente muito interessante de se ter por perto, incrível.

...

...........

Peraê, eu pensei mesmo isso?

Oh meu Deus, o doente aqui sou eu! Devo estar ficando louco, ou no mínimo perturbado.

Eu devia estar passando gel demais no meu cabelo e isso deve estar afetando meu cérebro. Só pode.

— Edward... – Bella me chamou vagarosamente. Ela me encarava com um olhar que podia penetrar na minha alma.

E isso estranhamente fez meu estômago revirar.

— Hum, oi?! – Respondi em tom de pergunta.

Era incrível como de um segundo para o outro eu me sentia inseguro perto dela. Isso nunca havia acontecido antes.

Sem dizer nada, Bella começou a esticar vagarosamente sua mão em direção ao meu rosto. Ela ainda me olhava profundamente como se estivesse concentrada apenas em mim. Aquele breve segundo pareceu séculos. Séculos dos quais eu não tinha idéia do que fazer. Em algum dos milésimos daquele segundo, pensei em me afastar, rejeitar seu toque, me manter longe. Para o meu próprio bem. Mas meu corpo não obedecia, parecia não estar escutando a minha cabeça. Parecia estar escutando o co-

— Seus óculos estão sujos. – Bella disse retirando rapidamente meus óculos, para a minha surpresa.

E então ela limpou-os e devolveu-os para mim.

Simples assim.

Sim, sim, ridículo, eu sei. Fiquei todo cheio de nervosismo e frescura, imaginando várias hipóteses impossíveis, quando ela só queria limpar meus óculos.

E o pior de tudo. Por que eu me sentia _tão_ desapontado?

Quando me dei conta, estava rindo sozinho da minha própria cara.

"Que imbecil!!! O que diabos eu estou pensando? Qual o meu problema afinal?" Tentei raciocinar desnorteado.

— Edward? O que há de tão engraçado? – Bella perguntou desconfiada.

Minha cara de trouxa!

Sim, deu vontade de responder isso.

— O seu fraco e deprimente desempenho em Guitar Hero. Foi tão ruim que foi hilário para dizer a verdade!

Não tinha o menor sentido eu atacá-la verbalmente. Ela não me havia feito nada e tinha conseguindo uma pontuação tão boa quanto a minha no jogo. Vi que ela, inclusive, demonstrava essa mesma confusão no olhar.

Mas eu não me importava. Nesse exato momento eu havia tomado a decisão de que eu _precisava_ me afastar dela.

A presença constante de Bella em minha vida estava me deixando estranho, diferente. Com uma coisa estranha fulminando o tempo todo no meu peito. E aquilo era... Angustiante!

Então cheguei à conclusão que a melhor alternativa era fugir. Fugir daquelas estranhas sensações. Fugir dela.

O plano era "dê sua aula, pegue o dinheiro e adeus Swan", então é melhor segui-lo a risca.

Eu estava passando tempo desnecessário demais com Bella.

— Ah... Foi fraco é? – Ela disse com um sorriso torto e debochado no rosto. – Tão fraco que fui melhor do que você!

Agora ela mexeu com meu orgulho.

— Rá! Nos seus sooonhos, Isabella Swan. Na verdade acho que NEM NELES você conseguiria me ganhar. – Falei com desdém.

— Quer pagar para ver? – Bella perguntou com um sorriso divertido e convidativo no rosto.

Sorriso que fez um frio congelante subir na extensão de toda minha espinha.

E isso me lembrou que eu deveria me afastar, o mais rápido possível.

— Eu não tenho que provar nada para você. – Disse seco.

— Ah, claro... AMARELÃO! IUUU IUUU AMARELÃOOO!

Ela obviamente não estava me levando a sério.

— Estou indo embora. – Falei subitamente saindo de seu quarto.

Passaram-se alguns segundos em silêncio. Aparentemente ela deveria estar assimilando o que eu havia dito. Quando achava que ela não mais me seguiria comecei a ouvir barulhos.

— Embora? – Bella se alarmou indo atrás de mim. – Agora? Mas ainda é cedo.

Parece que finalmente entendeu que eu falava sério.

— Mas hoje... eu... eu acabei de lembrar que tenho um compromisso, não vai dá para ficar.

Fugir, fugir, fugir.

— Mas... Hum... Então... Tudo bem... Eu acho. – Ela disse meio desconfiada, me seguindo enquanto eu arrumava minhas coisas.

— Então tá. Tchau. – Falei dando as costas para ela e saindo rapidamente da casa pela porta da sala.

Com tanta pressa que esqueci um dos meus livros, e nem voltei para pegar.

Eu sabia que não poderia evitá-la para sempre, mas achava que no dia seguinte seria mais fácil conviver com ela sem ter que interagir ou me aproximar propriamente dito dela.

Eu só havia me esquecido do fato que ela me arrumava todos os dias.

---

Bella PoV

Depois da estranha reação de Edward ontem, fiquei meio com o pé atrás de falar normalmente com ele. Edward parecia desesperado para ir embora. Parecia até que eu tinha lepra ou alguma coisa parecida.

Mas eu iria vê-lo de qualquer forma, afinal, eu estava pagando por isso.

Cheguei de manhã cedo na casa de Edward a fim de produzi-lo. Estacionei o carro perto de sua casa e me dirigi até a porta.

O que aconteceu foi que antes que eu chegasse a bater na porta, ela se abriu, revelando um Edward nerd com uma mochila nas costas e segurando uma torrada com a boca.

E sim, ele parecia surpreso em me ver.

O maldito estava tentando fugir.

— Posso saber para onde você estava pretendendo ir? – Disse cruzando os braços

— Eh... Hum... Para lugar nenhum. – Ele falo tirando a torrada da boca, tentando disfarçar o choque que havia levado.

— MENTIROSO! Você estava fugindo!

— Não! Não estava não! – Edward disse olhando para todos os lados menos para mim.

Definitivamente ele não sabia mentir.

Fiquei encarando-o com um olhar furioso. Qual era a dele afinal? Eu estava pagando não estava? E por que aquela atitude estranha, de repente, desde ontem? Aquilo definitivamente estava me incomodando.

— Não estava é? – Enfiei rapidamente minha mão em seus óculos e arranquei-os de sua face. – Então vá botar suas lentes AGORA. Se não quiser que EU coloque.

Ele me encarou alguns segundos, com um olhar frio e calculista, deu as costas para mim e então começou a caminhar na direção de seu quarto, deixando a porta da casa aberta. Fato que deu a entender como um convite para que eu entrasse.

Pelo visto eu colocar sua lente havia sido um acontecimento traumatizante em sua vida.

Enquanto Edward lutava arduamente contra sua lente, eu escolhia suas roupas. Logo depois de pronto fui passar gel em seus cabelos. Ele parecia estranhamente tenso enquanto eu o fazia, mas decidi que devido às circunstâncias, essa era a melhor hora de se falar o que eu queria, já que eu não tinha que olhar sua face e vice versa.

— Edward... – Disse num sussurro.

— Hm...

— Eu... Eu meio que queria... cof cof... pedir desculpas...

Nesse instante ele virou o rosto para mim com uma expressão enorme de dúvida. Aparentemente ele não sabia do que eu estava falando.

Antes que eu ficasse mais sem graça do que já estava, tornei a virar sua cabeça à força de modo que ele não pudesse mais me olhar.

— Pedir desculpas pelo dia que eu desmaiei e você teve que me sair carregando pela casa toda, que para piorar, estava escura e ainda por cima esperar Emmett chegar para tomar conta de mim. Tipo, isso nem de longe é parecido com as coisas que eu pago você para fazer. Então achei que era mais do que obrigação minha pedir desculpas a você e agradecer por ter cuidado de mim.

Edward permaneceu calado e imóvel como uma estátua. Fiz uma pequena pausa e me permiti refletir sobre o que tinha acontecido.

— Sabe, – Voltei a falar com um tom divertido – há uns dias atrás eu poderia jurar que se desmaiasse na sua frente, você simplesmente me olharia caída no chão e sairia de perto, sem me ajudar de forma alguma.

Então um riso tímido e sem humor saiu dos lábios de Edward.

— É, eu também achava isso.

---

Chegando à escola, a primeira pessoa que eu e Edward vimos ao sair do carro foi Rosalie nas escadas da escola nos olhando fixamente com um olhar mortal. Qual era o problema dela?

Ai me lembrei de uma coisa.

— Edward... Ontem quando você veio de... Nerd a Rosálie não se sentiu incomodada? Ela não falou nada?

Edward me olhou de maneira curiosa, provavelmente se questionando o porquê daquela pergunta.

Eu só queria saber se Rosalie havia continuado toda caidinha e oferecida para ele quando Edward apareceu de Nerd ontem. Uma curiosidade pessoal.

— Aparentemente sim. Ficou tentando arrumar meu cabelo e ficava tirando meus óculos toda hora...

Ah, como imaginei. Ela só tinha se encantado pelo exterior dele.

—... Me fez até lembrar-se de _certas_ pessoas. – Ele disse me olhando de rabo de olho e então se afastando de mim.

Ah fala sério! Ele estava mesmo ME comparando a Rosalie? E ele estava mesmo indo de encontro a ELA?

RAH! Que piada! A super e perfeita e odiosamente famosa Rosalie caidinha por um nerd bruto, ignorante e sem sal. Está bem que ele, na verdade, estava muito gato, mas por MINHA causa. Além disso, não muda o fato que ele é MESMO um nerd bruto e ignorante que hora me carrega por aí quando eu desmaio e hora foge de mim.

Ah, quer saber? Eles se merecem.

---

Em uma das muitas aulas que tive naquele dia, peguei acidentalmente o livro de Edward que eu havia ficado de devolver.

Como quem não quer nada, comecei a folheá-lo. Quem sabe eu não achava uma anotação útil para mim?

E foi ai que a surpresa tomou conta de mim. Senti minha espinha congelar por um segundo. Uma foto de Rosalie, que obviamente havia sido tirada sem sua consciência, entre as folhas do livro.

Ah, era óbvio. Simplesmente ÓBVIO! Como eu não tinha percebido isso antes? Isso, na verdade, explicava muitas coisas.

Agora era claro como a água que Edward vinha sustentando uma paixão secreta por Rosalie desde muito antes da minha chegada em Forks. Por isso que ele me odiava tanto! (Ou me odeia... sei lá) Ele achava que com a minha chegada e Rosalie estando no intercâmbio, eu a substituiria e roubaria o lugar de luz da sua amada.

Por isso que ele havia se derretido de primeira aos charmes dela na sua festa de boas vindas, mesmo sendo tão exigente e durão!

Esse... Esse... IMBECIL! Ele devia BEIJAR ATÉ MEU DEDÃO ENCRAVADO DO PÉ! Fui EU quem o colocou no mapa para que Rosalie finalmente o notasse. Se não fosse por mim ele NUNCA teria uma chance com ela. Mas nããão, ele tem que ser um ingrato que só tem olhos pra _Ela_!

Se ele quiser essa porcaria desse livro ele vai ter que IMPLORAR!, pensei fechando-o e jogando-o dentro da minha bolsa.

--

Na hora do almoço a última coisa que eu desejava era ver Edward, nem que tivesse pintado de ouro. Mas, é claro, que com a incrível sorte que eu tenho, eu o vi. E só para ficar ainda melhor, junto a Rosalie.

Por razões óbvias, eu os ignorei completamente e decidi me alojar em um desses corredores vazios da escola, já que tanto Edward como Rosalie estavam sentado na mesa junto Alice, Jessica, Jasper, Angela e até o Emmett.

Realmente hoje não deveria ser meu dia.

Principalmente porque antes que eu conseguisse achar um corredor adequado para minhas acomodações, que provavelmente envolveriam uma boa cochilada, alguém me puxou pelo braço.

Virei já pensando em bater no infeliz que estava me perturbando.

— Oi Bella. – Aquela voz extremamente suave e encantadora soou em meus tímpanos.

Okay, por essa eu não esperava. Rosalie Hale me perseguindo.

— Hum... oi.

— Por que não ficou para o almoço?

— Digamos que eu estava com mais sono do que fome. – Respondi naturalmente.

— Hum, entendo. – Ela disse seca.

Um silêncio constrangedor se instalou no local, então resolvi começar a falar para terminar logo com aquilo.

— Suponho que você não tenha me seguido até aqui para perguntar minhas preferências de afazeres durante o intervalo.

— Isso mostra que você é uma pessoa com o mínimo de bom senso.

Ela estava sacaneando com a minha cara?

— E então? – Perguntei ríspida cruzando os braços.

— Qual sua relação com Edward? – Ela perguntou direta.

Ah, claro. Só podia ser isso.

— Vejamos... São muitas! – Falei alegremente. Ao dizer isso Rosalie conseguiu a façanha de ficar ainda mais branca que o normal. Eu tinha deixado ela preocupada, isso era bom. Muito bom. – Temos a relação de "ódio profundo", a relação "Barbie e dona da Barbie", e por último, mas não menos importante, "aluna e tutor".

Ela apenas pareceu ter apreciado a relação ódio profundo.

— Acho que você não foi muito clara. Podia ser mais específica?

— Nós nos odiamos, mas eu pago ele para me ensinar as matérias escolares e arrumo ele antes de vir para escola. – Disse como se estivesse falando da grama da minha casa. Totalmente desinteressada.

— Você... ARRUMA ele? Todo dia?

— Isso mesmo. Escolho a roupa, boto gel, essas coisas.

Rah, isso ia incomodá-la. Tá certo que, na verdade, eu só tinha arrumado Edward pouquíssimas vezes, mas ela não precisava saber disso.

— E porque faz isso? – Ela perguntou com uma veia aparecendo na testa. Provavelmente proveniente da raiva.

— Ué, porque eu quero! E você deveria me agradecer. Se não fosse por mim, ele viria todo dia para escola com aquele visual de nerd que você provavelmente viu ontem.

— Ah é mesmo? Não se preocupe, você já pode se aposentar dessa árdua tarefa. Eu mesma posso fazê-la.

— Acho que você não está entendendo. Edward é MINHA Barbie. MEU brinquedinho temporário. Eu estou pagando-o por isso. Não pense que vai tirar isso de mim.

Que sentimento possessivo todo era aquele?

— Ah, então você realmente também o quer? Eu já tinha certeza.

Um nervosismo estranho subiu na minha cabeça e então destrambelhei a falar.

— O quê? Você tá louca? Eu não tenha NADA com Edward e nem quero ter nada com a aquele pé rapado nerdão! Se quiser pode ficar para você!

Por que eu sentia uma estranha dor no peito ao dizer aquilo?

— Ah é? – Ela disse em tom de ironia. – Então quer dizer que se eu quiser, eu posso mesmo ficar com ele? Você não vai se importar? Você não vai fazer nada?

— É claro que eu não vou fazer nada. Ele é todo seu. E a respeito das nossas relações, não se preocupe, elas tem prazo para acabar. Menos a parte do "ódio profundo" entre nós.

Por que me doía tanto dizer aquilo tudo? Mesmo sabendo que era a pura verdade?

— Ah, que ótimo então! – Rosalie deu um grande o longo sorriso. – Foi bom conversar com você.

— É, é, é... Claro. – Disse fazendo um bico emburrado.

— E mais uma coisa... – Ela começou a falar com seriedade e segurança na voz – Mesmo que você o queira, ele vai ser MEU.

Após dizer essa "magnânima" frase, ela se virou de costas e partiu com um rumo qualquer.

Ai, que raiva.

--

Hoje as aulas com Edward estavam ainda mais cabulosas e estranhas do que de costume. Edward continuava com a atitude "quieto, seco e distante" perto de mim, pior do que quando havíamos acabado de nos conhecer, e eu estava naquela de "não dou a mínima para você e sua birra, seu loser!". Então deve dar para imaginar como estava o clima.

Ele explicava as coisas e me passava exercícios falando somente o necessário e eu o respondia no máximo com um "Hum..."

Então, finalmente, veio a esperada pergunta.

— Isabella, você por acaso viu um livro meu nas suas coisas?

"Isabella" é? Havia tempo que não me chamava assim. Então ele queria bancar o durão? Certo, dois podem brincar esse jogo.

— Não, não vi. Por quê?

Cínica, eu sei.

— Por que tenho quase certeza que esqueci um livro meu aqui. Você poderia procurar? – Edward perguntou em tom de ordem.

— Por que tanta pressa? Tem alguma coisa importante no tal livro?

Nessa hora levantei minha cabeça que estava direcionada para os livros, só para poder acompanhar sua reação. Realmente eu queria ver o que o espertalhão falaria.

Edward pareceu ficar ainda mais pálido que o normal, por um segundo, e perdeu ligeiramente a compostura, mas logo se recuperou.

— Não, nada em especial. É apenas um livro necessário para os estudos. Se encontrar me avise, por favor.

Mentiroso de uma figa.

— Claro. – Disse com um sorrisinho falso.

— E outra coisa.

— Fale. – Disse voltando a atenção para os livros.

— Eu não virei dar aulas para você amanhã.

Uma raiva muito grande começou a invadir meu corpo. Que tipo de trabalhador era aquele que só avisava que ia faltar em vez de pedir permissão?

— Pirou de vez? Amanhã é SABADO! SEGUNDA começam as provas! E ai você resolve não vir dar aula amanhã!? Tá achando que isso aqui é o que? Casa da mãe Joana?

— Não venha com frescura. Você SABE que não precisa mais de aula.

— Talvez não de aula, mas quem sabe uma longa revisão! Não sei se você não percebeu, mas eu quero tirar só "A". Eu estou te pagando CARO por isso, Edward!

— Então você pode descontar o pagamento todo de amanhã, pois eu não virei.

Mas que absurdo! Que calúnia! Pela primeira vez nessas duas semanas que se passaram, eu me senti realmente arrependida por ter contratado Edward.

Apesar de toda raiva que ele sentia por mim desde o primeiro dia, jamais pensei que ele faltaria com profissionalismo comigo. Jamais pensei que ele faria isso.

— E posso saber por que razão você não poderá vir amanhã? – Falei controlando toda minha raiva e dando voz a razão.

Talvez ele tivesse mesmo algum motivo para faltar amanhã e eu estivesse sendo injusta com ele só criticando e reclamando.

— Motivos pessoais. – Respondeu seco.

Ah, era só o que me faltava. Agora não queria dizer o motivo!

— Ah claro! Eu até imagino os fortes motivos pessoais de um NERD! "Que tipo de jeito vou coçar o saco hoje?", "'Star Wars' ou 'De volta para o Futuro'?", "Video Game ou Computador?"–

Então Edward bruscamente me interrompeu quase gritando.

— Vou sair com ROSALIE! Satisfeita?

Senti todo o meu sangue subir para a cabeça e então começar a fumegar loucamente.

O ódio tomava conta de mim.

Que muleque mais egoísta, sem profissionalismo, irresponsável, antipático e imbecil!

A raiva que sentia por ele era tão grande que não conseguia expressá-las com meras palavras.

Como ele tinha assim tanta cara de pau? Logo no fim de semana antes das provas? No fim de semana mais importante, me deixar na mão para sair com Rosalie?

Como uma pessoa podia ser tão insensível?

E então a raiva e o ódio começaram a se misturar com outros sentimentos. A mágoa e decepção.

Minha cor então começou a voltar ao normal e uma significante tristeza me invadiu.

—Sim, satisfeita. Como quiser, Edward. – Disse amargamente sem olhar para ele, me voltando para os livros.

Depois de hoje eu não tornaria me encontrar com Edward. Não iria querer mais uma aula sequer, mesmo durante a semana de provas; não iria jamais tornar a arrumá-lo, que ficasse NERD para sempre, e muito menos pretendia voltar a vê-lo.

Aliás, pretendia vê-lo só mais uma vez para pagar por todo serviço prestado. E então não tornaria a sequer olhá-lo.

Era incrível como um simples ato de uma pessoa qualquer havia me deixado tão magoada a ponto de não querer mais vê-la. Então imagine o estrago que ele faria se eu concordasse em continuar vendo-o.

— Bella... – Edward havia me chamado. Encarei-o, ele parecia confuso, tenso, como se estivesse prestes a confessar um crime. Aquilo meio que me deixou surpresa. – Eu-

DING DONG.

Edward foi interrompido pela capainha e não tornou a falar. Seja lá o que for que Edward queria falar, aparentemente ele poderia esperar.

Me levantei e fui até a porta.

Abri-a e então:

— BELLA! – Disse um rapaz muito alto de pele bronzeada e um largo sorriso no rosto.

Antes que eu pudesse assimilar quem era ou qualquer outra coisa, ele me tirou do chão para um longo e apertado abraço. O que me fez dar um "gritinho".

— Ahhh!!! JACOB! ME BOTA NO CHÃO! – Ordenei desesperada.

Ninguém poderia me dar um abraço daquele se não fosse Jacob.

Assim que ele seguiu minha ordem sofrida, pude olhá-lo lentamente. Como ele havia crescido.

— Desculpe Bells, é que não consegui me conter quando te vi. – Ele respondeu com um belo e simpático sorriso.

Não pude evitar em sorrir de volta.

Jacob, meu amigo de infância de Phoenix. Eu havia sentido tanto sua falta. Era bom vê-lo novamente.

Mas o que ele estava fazendo aqui afinal?

— Jacob, o que você-

— Bella! Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou Edward surgindo atrás de mim com uma voz ligeiramente preocupada.

No mesmo instante em que surgiu, os olhos de Jacob e Edward se encontraram. E posso jurar que saíram faíscas.

— Hum... Edward, Esse é Jacob.

XxX

N/A: Demorei, é verdade. Mas compensei. 18 páginas são muitas páginas O_O nem eu acreditei quanto olhei que tinha dado tudo isso.

Então... tou perdoada pela demora né?

Aviso prévio para próximo capítulo. Ciúmes vão rolar ^^

E ai? Deu pra matar a saudade da fic? xD


	9. Ciumes

N/A: Meu recorde sem postar. Peço desculpas x.x'

Era fim de período o que me deixou sem tempo, alem de logo em seguida ter passado 10 dias viajando. Mas finalmente depois de muito paciência e esforço de vocês ai está o novo capitulo xD

XxX

Edward Pov

— Ah, então quer dizer que ele é apenas seu professor particular? – O moreno extremamente alto disse a Bella parecendo muito aliviado.

O que me fazia questionar o _porquê_ de todo aquele alivio.

— É, APENAS isso, NADA MAIS, que isso. – Ela disse com aquele maldito sorriso falso que eu bem conheço, olhando para mim.

Por que ela estava falando aquilo? E daquela forma? Eu não era apenas seu professor particular, ela já tinha deixado isso bem claro. Eu também era uma Barbie, ou sei lá o quê, que ela costumava me chamar.

— _É neh, agora sou apenas o professor particular _– Falei baixo, porém suficientemente alto para ser escutado.

Como o esperado, ganhei a atenção do moreno, que me lançou olhares furiosos e sanguinários. Era transparente como a água o seu interesse por Bella. Eu meramente retruquei-o com olhar de desdém.

Bella, notando o estranho clima se formando, tratou de mudar rapidamente o rumo do assunto.

— Então Jacob. Phoenix é muito longe daqui sabe... O que trouxe você aqui em Forks?

— Você. – O "Tarzan" disse com um sorriso torto se formando em seus lábios, aparentemente tentando provocar sua preza... sua "Jane".

E o mais incrível de tudo isso foi que deu certo. Bella corou.

Isso mesmo meus caros leitores. Bella COROU.

A bonitona, popular, cheia de atitude, exibida e destemida, COROU feito uma menininha apaixonada de 12 anos.

E por alguma razão inexplicável senti uma raiva crescente ao presenciar aquela cena.

— Jacob, por Deus. Já falei para você parar com seus galanteios baratos. – Bella falou tentando parecer ríspida, mas visivelmente sem graça. – Fale sério. O que o trouxe aqui?

Jacob abriu seu enorme sorriso ainda mais e respondeu calmamente:

— Não poderia estar falando mais sério. Realmente vim por você.

Socorro! Tirem-me daqui. Acho que vou vomitar.

Bella se mostrou um tanto tensa e levemente preocupada. Notando isso, o tal Jacob(icha) voltou a falar.

— Meu pai precisava encontrar o seu para resolver alguns negócios que ambos ainda mantêm em Phoenix. Sabe, aquela história de cara a cara. E então eu aproveitei e pedi para vir também. – Ele fez uma pausa dramática, e então... – Eu... Eu sinto muito a sua falta.

Bella parecia mais aliviada e tinha ternura nos seus olhos, coisa que eu nunca havia visto antes.

A cada segundo que eu presenciava aquela cena eu ficava mais irritado e impaciente. Inexplicavelmente.

— Oh Jacob, também senti muito a sua falta. – Ela disse docemente segurando uma das mãos do "Tarzan".

Essa foi a gota.

Sem conseguir mais me conter, pigarreei extremamente alto para quem sabe, ser finalmente notado.

— Oh Edward, você ainda está ai? – Ela disse com feição de desapontamento e desdém. – Se ficar aqui te incomoda, você pode se retirar. – E então virou o rosto para Jacob.

RAH! Como se eu realmente fosse deixá-la sozinho com esse... Brutamontes.

— Não se preocupe, eu estou _confortável _aqui, _Swan_.

— Como quiser, _Cullen. _– Ela respondeu friamente.

— Então Jacob Black, até quando você pretende ficar? – Perguntei desviando minha atenção de Bella, genuinamente curioso em relação à resposta.

— Até domingo pela noite, provavelmente. – Ele respondeu sem ao menos me dirigir o olhar.

— Oh, isso é uma pena. Então acredito que não será possível Bella lhe dar a devida atenção. Sabe como é, suas provas se iniciam na segunda e esse fim de semana NÓS nos dedicaremos aos estudos ainda mais. Não os deixando tempo livre...

Jacob simplesmente fechou a cara em desagrado e Bella se limitou a soltar um riso sem humor.

— Oh Eddie, acredito que você tenha me dito não haver mais necessidade para aulas. Que eu já estava suficientemente boa para fazer qualquer prova. Que nem ao menos precisava de revisão. – Bella disse aquilo com a voz extremamente irônica e ácida. Era possível sentir o rancor em suas palavras.

Aparentemente eu tinha enfiado feio o pé na jaca.

— Bem, talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouco. Você sabe: revisões são sempre necessárias. Um reforço hoje, amanhã e depois devem fazer uma grande diferença na hora da prova.

—Não se preocupe quanto a isso, Edward. Tenho bastante confiança em mim no momento. Umas poucas aulas não farão diferença nenhuma. Afinal, não quero atrapalhar DE JEITO NENHUM seu encontro com Rosalie Hale. Sabe-se Deus QUANDO você terá outra oportunidade magnífica dessa. Pode ir em paz, meu bom homem, eu ficarei bem. – Palavras carregadas de sarcasmo pareciam querer rasgar minha alma.

Uma ponta de arrependimento brotou em mim.

— Não Bella. Faço questão de vir amanhã. O encontro pode ser adiado. Acho que você ainda pode aprender uma coisa ou outra-

— Pois eu faço questão que não venha. – Sua postura anteriormente irônica e ácida foi brutamente substituída para uma completamente seria e ríspida. – Se preferir não apareça domingo também. Acredito que não fará grande diferença.

Ouch.

Por essa eu não esperava. Devo admitir que fiquei surpreso e um tanto ofendido. Ofendido ao ponto de desejar me retirar imediatamente, apesar de não me sentir confortável deixando Bella e Jacob a sós. (Por algum motivo misterioso)

— Como quiser, Bella. – Não tornei a vê-la. Apenas pequei minha mochila, coloquei-a nas costas e me retirei de sua casa sem ao menos me despedir.

Eu me sentia estranhamente magoado.

--

— Droga de chave. – Resmunguei depois de verificar que, pela quinta vez seguida, não conseguia achar a chave certa para abrir a porta de minha casa.

Quando finalmente consegui, entrei em casa, saldei rapidamente minha mãe que se mostrou ligeiramente preocupada com minha reação, e então me dirigi ao meu quarto, me jogando exaustivamente em minha cama.

Era sábado à noite. E eu havia terminado de voltar do meu encontro com Rosalie. E vocês devem estar se perguntando "e como foi???".

Bem, eu diria que foi um tanto... Desapontador.

Ela sugeriu que fossemos jantar no restaurante mais chique que existe em Forks. Não que isso seja lá grande coisa, mas, no fim das contas, é um tanto caro.

A comida estava realmente boa, mas o papo foi... Sei lá... Desinteressante? Ela não parava de tagarelar coisas sobre seu intercâmbio, comidas finas, jóias, o quanto ela era bonita e popular, os concursos de beleza que ela já tinha ganhado, as viagens que já tinha feito... Ou talvez EU tenha sido o desinteressante. Quase não falei nada. Por quê? Por três simples razões.

_Primeira:_ Ela realmente não deixava, pois não parava de falar um segundo sequer. _Segundo_: Eu realmente não TINHA o que falar sobre todos aqueles assuntos, já que... cof.. .enfim, eu sou um nerd que gosta de vídeo game, computador, filmes, estudar, lutas e conversar sobre o meu futuro. Simplesmente interesses distintos para ambos.

E por último, mas não menos importante: eu não conseguia tirar Isabella Marie Swan de minha cabeça.

Chocante, eu sei.

Pensamentos como "O que será que ela está fazendo agora?", "Será que ela está com o brutamontes... Se divertindo?", "Será que estudou hoje?", "Será que pensou em mim?", " Será que se arrependeu do que disse?" vinham me assombrar o tempo todo.

Apesar de achar que o encontro não tenha sido nem um terço do que eu sempre havia imaginado, por outro lado, Rosalie parecia bastante satisfeita.

Estaria eu decepcionado? Decepcionado com ELA?

Minha paixão de longa data nada mais foi que uma quedinha por sua suprema beleza e nada mais?

Possivelmente. Sua personalidade e temperamento simplesmente não me interessavam, não me divertiam, não me distraíam. Mesmo na escola eu estava começando a notar isso, mas queria realmente ter certeza. Dar á ela mais uma chance. Ter certeza de que tudo que eu sinto e senti por ela era apenas atração física e paixonite passageira.

Antes ela parecia inalcançável, perfeita, intocável. Provavelmente eu a colocava em um pedestal e isso me fazia criar a ilusão de mulher perfeita, que agora é notoriamente falsa.

Me pergunto por que agora isso parece tão claro. Por que não tinha visto antes? Nem mesmo sua beleza me parece tão estonteante como antigamente. O que teria acontecido para me fazer mudar de opinião? Apenas realmente conhecê-la? Não teria mais nada realmente por trás disso?

Deixando todos esses pensamentos sobre Rosalie de lado, minha mente voltou a se voltar para os acontecimentos do dia anterior.

Depois de muitas reviravoltas, conflitos internos, negações sem fundamento e analises sobre a situação, comecei a me sentir culpado.

Sem conseguir mais reprimir o arrependimento, cheguei à conclusão que não deveria ter tratado Bella tão friamente nesses últimos dias, ela não tinha culpa se eu estava me sentindo estranho com ela por perto. Nem devia ter deixado de dar aula a ela para sair com Rosálie. Afinal, ela havia me contratado para fazer aquele serviço e estava quase nas vésperas das provas, o momento mais importante para ela! Foi completamente anti-profissional da minha parte.

Analisando friamente... Eu fui um puto e ela está certa em estar com raiva.

Apesar da sensação desconfortável de estar absolutamente errado e de ter feito merda, eu sentia um alivio muito grande por finalmente ter admitido para mim mesmo a culpa. E ao mesmo tempo, me sentia na liberdade de pedir desculpas a Bella e terminar com aquele clima estranho.

--

No domingo me arrumei todo (do jeito que ela gosta) e decidi ir para casa de Bella logo após o almoço. Pediria uma singela e profissional desculpa e então iríamos revisar o que ainda desse para a realização da prova no dia seguinte.

Esse era o plano.

"Pedir desculpas não podia ser tão difícil assim", pensei ingênuo.

Mas é claro que todo meu plano (e vontade) foi por água abaixo quando chegando lá me deparo com uma Bella deitada com sua cabeça no colo de Jacob Black recebendo cafunés muito carinhosos e trocando vários risinhos cúmplices.

Não que eu me importasse com AQUILO. Longe disso, JAMAIS. Eu só estava flamejando de raiva e com vontade de matar um porque... Porque ela deveria estar revisando o assunto da prova!

Sim, apenas por isso.

Pigarreei ferozmente para anunciar minha chegada, recebendo a atenção de ambos que ao me notarem apenas permaneceram me olhando como se quisessem saber o motivo da minha estada ali.

— Você não deveria estar estudando, Swan? – Disse tentando soar irônico, mas aparentando inevitavelmente frio, e ligeiramente raivoso.

— Não vejo como isso pode ser da sua conta. – Bella respondeu com o olhar tão desgostoso e frio que seria capaz de me congelar se eu estivesse um pouco mais perto.

— Pois caso não tenha notado, é muito da minha conta sim senhora, já que se você não tirar notas boas provavelmente não me pagará pelo serviço!

Não que eu estivesse realmente assim tãão preocupado com o dinheiro, mas não poderia sair por baixo daquela discussão por nada nesse mundo. Eu estava com raiva e não ia me dar por vencido facilmente.

— Ah, então é disso que se trata? – Ela perguntou parecendo levemente irritada. – Espere um pouco então. Vou buscar o que você quer. – E então Bella se levantou saindo da sala e então subiu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto.

"Será que ela... Foi mesmo pegar o que estou pensando?" Pensei incomodado. "Talvez eu não devesse ter dito aquilo..."

Bella apareceu novamente, após ter descido as escadas, segurando um envelope gordo na sua mão. E então falou:

— Edward, você poderia vir aqui, por favor?

Ela estava me chamando para um _canto?_

Jacob olhou estranhamente para aquela cena como se perguntasse a Bella o que estaria acontecendo, ela se limitou a dizer:

— Não se preocupe. Eu já volto.

Então segui Bella até o local desejado. Quando finalmente paramos, ela não perdeu tempo e se pôs a falar:

— Aqui está tudo que eu te devo. – Ela disse estendendo braço me entregando o envelope. Peguei desconfiado analisando o conteúdo. Eram montes de dinheiro – Pronto. Agora não temos absolutamente mais nada um com o outro. Você não precisa mais me dar aulas e eu não vou mais incomodá-lo lhe vestindo todo dia. Adeus. – Ela disse virando para se retirar da própria sala.

Em um momento de desespero, sem conseguir acreditar no que estava se passando e sem querer deixá-la se afastar de mim e ir embora segurei seu braço quase como por reflexo.

Bella se virou para mim com um olhar questionador. Ai eu me dei conta que não tinha absolutamente nada para falar e que estava fazendo papel doido, pois eu nem ao menos a soltava.

Em um ato desesperado me vendo totalmente sem saída apelei para a primeira coisa que veio a minha cabeça.

— Hum... É que... A quantia de dinheiro está errada...

Eu poderia ser mais cara de pau? Não... Eu acho que não.

— ... Ham? – Ela perguntou visivelmente incrédula.

— É isso mesmo! Você... Você contou errado! Muito errado!................ Isso só prova que precisa estudar mais, muito mais! Desse jeito não vai passar de ano, Isabella!

Um silencio um tanto ridículo se instalou no local. Nesse intervalo de tempo eu media o quanto minhas palavras haviam sido absurdas e deprimentes para mim mesmo.

— Edward... Você nem ao menos contou o dinheiro. – Bella disse friamente.

Era bem verdade. Mas jamais eu me permitiria perder o "rebolado" e deixá-la sair ganhando. Eu iria convencê-la do contrario, por mais absurdo que parecesse.

— Como ousa dizer isso?! É claro que eu contei. O fato é que eu conto muito rápido!

Bella até que tentou a principio segurar o riso, mas não conseguiu, e gargalhou mediante ao meu (nada convincente) argumento. E então ela respondeu ironicamente:

— Ah claro! Então você contou na velocidade da luz, não é mesmo? A ponto de eu nem ao menos conseguir enxergar.

— Talvez você _tivesse_ enxergado se não estivesse tãão a toa e alheia a _nossa_ situação, somente preocupada em voltar logo para o seu "amiguinho".

Bella parecia confusa.

— Ham? O que diabos você está falando?

— Estou falando que você não presta atenção no que está acontecendo aqui porque está ansiosa demais para voltar para onde seu "amiguinhooooo" Jacob está, e tornar a babá-lo loucamente, como estava fazendo antes de eu dar as caras.

Por que eu estava falando tudo aquilo? Por que eu ao menos me importava? E por que eu estava quase gritando?

— O que? Babando Jacob? – Ela parecia irada. – Qual o seu problema? Quer tanto dinheiro assim a ponto de inventar coisas? Você é mais baixo do que eu pensava!

Ela havia entendido tudo errado.

— Não, Bella! Não é isso-

— Se é apenas isso que você quer, eu posso dar a você... Mas me deixe de uma vez por todas EM PAZ! – Ela disse muito alterada, quase bufando. Em seguida deu as costas e começou a se dirigir para a escada.

Ela obviamente iria pegar mais dinheiro. E nem de longe era isso que eu queria.

Eu tinha vindo para me desculpar e só havia piorado ainda mais a situação. Agora além de tudo ela ainda me via como um maníaco por dinheiro. Eu não queria que ela achasse isso de mim. Não mesmo.

Me dei conta que estava parado olhando-a se afastar de mim e então antes que eu pudesse pensar duas vezes já estava indo atrás dela.

Primeiro, segundo, terceiro degrau, e então a segurei pelos ombros. Ela parou de andar no mesmo momento, então a virei vagarosamente para que ela pudesse me encarar. Ela se encontrava dois degraus acima do meu e ficava praticamente do meu tamanho.

Mantendo o contato visual e ainda segurando seus ombros respirei fundo e disse:

— Eu não quero seu dinheiro. Então não vá...

Sem que eu notasse enquanto as palavras saiam da minha boca, a frase já havia se tornado ambígua.

"Eu não quero seu dinheiro. Então não vá (buscar mais dinheiro)"

"Eu não quero seu dinheiro. Então não vá (embora pra sempre me deixando sem você)"

Mas sabe o pior disso tudo?

Até mesmo eu não sabia qual das duas frases eu queria realmente dizer.

Dirigi meu olhar para Bella, sua face havia adquirido um ar de duvida e confusão.

— Se você realmente não quer meu dinheiro, então por que todo aquele escândalo com o suposto dinheiro contado errado e... Jacob?

Nesse momento retirei rapidamente minhas mãos de seus ombros com uma expressão ligeiramente assustada.

Por que mesmo que eu havia feito tudo aquilo se na verdade nem o seu dinheiro eu queria?

Essa pergunta não respondida me atormentava, me incomodava. Parecia que na verdade eu tinha a resposta, mas não queria enxergá-la.

Então a expressão inicialmente confusa de Bella foi se transformando em um sorriso torto e divertido como se finalmente as coisas fizessem sentido para ela.

— Ah... entendo! – Ela disse com ar de superioridade. – Então quer dizer que você está com ciúmes, Edward?

Arregalei os olhos e prendi a respiração. A surpresa havia tomado conta de mim. Fiquei imóvel e desorientado por alguns segundos. Aquilo havia me pegado desprevenido.

E estaria ela falando serio ou apenas brincando com a minha cara?

Ciúmes? Seria isso realmente possível?

O que eu estou pensando? NÃO! Claro que não! Impossível! Por ela NÃO!

— Você perdeu o juízo ou está apenas treinando para ser louca, Isabella? – Perguntei irônico tentando restabelecer minha compostura. – POR QUE diabos eu teria ciúmes de VOCÊ?

Minha intenção fazendo essa pergunta era sugerir que essa idéia (de eu estar com ciúmes) era tão absurda e sem fundamento que chegava a ser extremamente ridícula, fazendo assim Bella ficar profundamente envergonhada e arrependida de um dia sequer ter cogitado essa idéia sem noção.

Ai você se pergunta: Mas e ai? Deu certo?

Vou tentar resumir tudo em uma única palavra: Nunca-passei-tão-longe-de-conseguir-uma-coisa-na-minha-vida.

Por quê? Simples, porque em vez de ficar sem graça e arrependida até a morte de pensar que eu sentiria ciúmes dela, ela começou a rir ainda mais. O que me deixou ligeiramente assustado e nervoso (fato). E quando finalmente controlou o riso, Bella, sem aviso prévio, começou a inclinar seu dorso vagarosamente em minha direção, sem tirar o pé de seu degrau, se mantendo assim em uma altura equivalente a minha. Então conseqüentemente seu rosto foi se aproximando cada vez mais do meu, e essa parecia sua real intenção, já que Bella olhava diretamente para meus olhos, sem desviá-los em nem um segundo.

E sabe a parte engraçada disso tudo? Eu não sentia a menor vontade de me afastar. Muito pelo contrario, se eu não tivesse perdido minha habilidade de se mover de tão chocado que estava, provavelmente teria a puxado para mais perto e sabe deus o que teria acontecido.

Mas então ela parou. Simplesmente parou faltando cerca de dois dedos para nossas bocas finalmente se tocarem.

Apesar de ser um momento em que meu cérebro praticamente não funcionava mais eu me perguntei ligeiramente "E o que essa situação exitantemente louca tem a ver com a pergunta 'Por que diabos eu teria ciúmes de você?'" e então a resposta veio logo em seguida.

— Eu não sei, Edward. Por que VOCÊ não me diz.

Bella disse com a voz tão viciantemente sexy que posso jurar que senti minhas calças apertarem.

Meu Deus, eu realmente estava ficando fora de controle. Meus pensamentos de restrição já não faziam o menor sentido.

Antes que eu pudesse me dar conta do que estava fazendo, já havia levantado meus braços e ele estavam indo, praticamente em um ato involuntário, em direção a cintura de Bella, que provavelmente iria ser brutamente puxada para mais perto de mim encerrando a distancia que existia entre nós, mas... Jacob(icha) resolveu chamá-la de onde quer que ele estava. (Provavelmente do inferno)

— _Bellsssss. O filme já está começando. Você ainda vai demorar?_

Foi como se nossos miolos (que estavam dançando merengue durante todo esse tempo) tivessem recebidos chutes certeiros na bunda pela voz de Jacob para voltar a trabalhar.

No mesmo segundo Bella se afastou assustada de mim como se tivesse acabado de sair de um transe. Eu me limitei a olhar para o lado perdendo Bella de vista, ainda tentando assimilar o que havia acontecido.

— Nã- Não Jake!... Em cinco minutos estarei de volta.

— _Okay, não demore muito!_

Bella respirou fundo, permaneceu calada por alguns segundos e então finalmente se pôs a falar massageando suas têmporas.

— Então... O que você quer afinal?

Se eu quisesse me desculpar essa seria provavelmente minha ultima oportunidade.

— Eu... Eu meio que queria me explicar sobre os acontecimentos dessa ultima semana...

Sim, eu era péssimo de desculpas.

Bella pareceu ligeiramente surpresa, mas nada disse, apenas cruzou os braços e ficou aguardando para que eu continuasse. Quando notou que aparentemente eu não falaria nada ela tornou a falar.

— Estou esperando, Edward....!

Droga de vida, eu nem ao menos sabia por onde começar. Ainda mais depois de tudo que havia acabado de acontecer!

— Bem, eu... eu só queria me desculpar por tê-la tratado mal esses últimos dias sem nenhum motivo aparente. Eu... eu não estava tendo uma boa semana, estava muito confuso e preocupado, e sem querer acabei descontando tudo em você.

Não foi beeeem sem querer, mas agora eu sei que estava errado então... é melhor omitir alguns fatos, não é mesmo?

— Só isso? – Bella disse friamente permanecendo em sua posição rígida e constante.

Bem, agora que eu já havia começado iria até o final.

— Não... Ainda teve minha... Hum... Falta... Para ir a um encontro com Rosalie. Foi um ato anti-profissional e totalmente egoísta da minha parte. E eu peço honestas desculpas quanto a isso. E olha... você não tem noção o quanto pedir desculpas é difícil para mim.

— Eu imagino que deva ser mesmo pelo sua enorme teimosia.

Um silencio reinou no local. Bella nada mais disse, apenas ficou me encarando. A indignação começou a tomar conta de mim.

— Quer dizer então que eu me acabo de pedir desculpas aqui na SUA FRENTE, mesmo sendo terrivelmente horrível para eu admitir estar errado e isso é tudo que você tem a dizer para mim? Que eu sou _teimoso_?

— Oh Edward, me poupe. Você realmente acha que desculpas resolvem tudo nesse mundo? Seria muito fácil assim, você não acha? – Bella disse com um ar de arrogância. – Posso até aceitar suas desculpas se isso é tão importante para você, mas de qualquer forma é melhor perdermos de vez o contato um com o outro.

— Por que está falando isso? – Aquelas palavras me machucavam.

— Porque você já me deu suas aulas geniais. Já sei o suficiente para fazer qualquer prova, como você mesmo disse. O que estiver faltando tenho certeza que posso aprender sozinha. Já me diverti o suficiente brincando de Barbie e em breve estarei fora de castigo e não precisarei mais de você para me divertir. – Enquanto falava ela não olhava nos meus olhos, parecia não ter coragem de fazê-lo.

Suas palavras pareciam estrangular minha alma, o que era teoricamente incompreensível já que eu sempre soube que ela havia me contratado e só estava me usando. E que quando não precisasse mais de mim me descartaria sem pensar duas vezes.

Aquilo não deveria doer. Nem um pouco. Então por que até respirar parecia incomodo?

— Além disso, já paguei cada centavo que devia a você. Até mais para dizer a verdade. Não era exclusivamente por isso que você estava trabalhando para mim? Pelo dinheiro? Agora você não precisa mais ter que se obrigar a passar quase todo seu tempo comigo. Nem vou mais te incomodar indo na sua casa toda manha. Eu vou sumir da sua vida finalmente. Exatamente como você queria desde sempre. Isso não é bom? – Bella disse dando um sorriso fraco e sem humor.

Ela realmente pensava que eu a odiava desse tanto? Que eu só estava lá por dinheiro? Que eu realmente queria me livrar dela?

Okay, no começo realmente foi só por dinheiro e nada mais e eu realmente a odiava. Mas com o tempo eu fui vagarosamente conhecendo-a melhor e mudando de idéia a seu respeito. Passei a inconscientemente me divertir com sua presença, era bom estar com ela. Quando me dei conta eu estava ansiando vê-la e me policiando para não admitir isso a mim mesmo. Quando finalmente notei que ela não saia mais da minha cabeça fiz de tudo para me afastar dela, então comecei a tratá-la mal, e manter o mínimo contato possível, o que só me machucava. Até que chegou em um ponto (com um empurrãozinho do ciúme) que eu não agüentava mais ficar longe dela e fingir que eu simplesmente não me importava. Foi ai que decidi me desculpar, e agora eu finalmente vejo que...-

...

.........

Oh... Essa não!

Eu...Eu... Eu Estou Perdidamente Apaixonado Por Isabella Swan.

XxX

N/A: Antes que vocês falem "Jesus, como o Edward é lerdo!" eu tenho uma teoria quanto aos nerds e o amor.

"nerds nao tem experiencias amorosas, por isso naturalmente ficam confusos,

simplesmente pq ñ entendem q é algo natural e instintivo....,ai apelam para a lógica

e a lógica no bate, x_x ai eles enlouquecem

XD"

Mas eu amo o Nerdward xD

Pra quem quiser ai está a comunidade do Orkut da fic xD

www . orkut . com . br / Main # Community . aspx?rl = cpp&cmm = 91818011 (só retirar os espaços)

Senti saudades =~~~ E vocês?


	10. A estranha semana

N/A: eu nem deveria postar nunca mais na minha vida, devido a quantidade absurda de tempo que eu fiquei sem postar. Só oq eu posso fazer é pedir mil perdoes a vocês =( (se é q ainda tem alguém q lê essa budega)

Bella PoV

— Além disso, já paguei cada centavo que devia a você. Até mais para dizer a verdade. Não era exclusivamente por isso que você estava trabalhando para mim? Pelo dinheiro? Agora você não precisa mais ter que se obrigar a passar quase todo seu tempo comigo. Nem vou mais te incomodar indo na sua casa toda manha. Eu vou sumir da sua vida finalmente. Exatamente como você queria desde sempre. Isso não é bom?

Eu não estava falando nada terrível demais, estava? Aquela era apenas verdade nua e crua e eu já deveria ter me acostumado completamente com ela. Mas apesar de tudo, toda aquela situação ainda parecia lá no fundo me incomodar de alguma forma.

Por essa razão toda aquela ladainha de contrato tinha que ter um fim. Ele nunca foi absolutamente nada para mim, inclusive amigo, então Edward estar passando todo esse tempo comigo por dinheiro não deveria ser nada demais para mim. Eu não deveria sentir nada, nenhum tipo de tristeza nem alegria. Principalmente por que tudo fazia parte do acordo, e pelo fato dele ter desde sempre me odiado com todas suas forças. Então nossa "situação" ter chegado ao estado que estava não deveria ser nenhuma surpresa.

Fui uma tola por pensar que um dia eu e Edward poderíamos nos tornar amigos.

Definitivamente eu teria que cortar o mal pela raiz. Acabar com toda e qualquer relação entre nós, antes que eu começasse a sofrer por uma amizade que nunca sequer chegou a existir.

E que jeito melhor de começar a fazer isso jogando todos os fatos em sua cara?

Sim, é verdade, ele havia pedido desculpas, mas apenas desculpas não eram suficientes para fingir que nada aconteceu. Não depois do que ele havia feito, não depois de como ele havia me tratado.

Seria melhor desse jeito. Para nós dois.

Após ter passado tanto tempo perdida em pensamentos finalmente me dei conta que Edward ainda estava lá na minha frente. E me olhando.

Por sinal, me olhando muito estranhamente. Em vez de estar com a face expressando ofensa, raiva, desprezo, magoa, tristeza ou pelo menos indiferença pela minha pessoa, considerando o que eu havia acabado de falar, ele estava me encarando com uma expressão séria e concentrada, com olhos levemente arregalados e ao mesmo tempo de forma quase imperceptível suas sobrancelhas se estavam se contraindo.

Para facilitar a explicação é exatamente a bendita expressão que todo nerd faz quando descobre que aquela questão de física que ele COM CERTEZA tinha acertado, estava totalmente ERRADA. E agora ele finalmente acompanhava a resolução que em um misto de surpresa e indignação pensando "Como eu não pensei nisso antes? Estava tão na cara."

E isso tudo seria muito "normal" levando em consideração que Edward era de fato um nerd e que provavelmente quando ele erra uma questão deva fazer esse tipo de cara (isso é, SE algum dia ele errou uma questão). O único problema nessa historia toda é que ele fazia essa cara enquanto olhava para mim, para MIM.

Qual é? Eu tinha cara de "questão" que tinha acabado de ser finalmente resolvida?

Já não agüentando mais aquela situação e me sentindo completamente constrangida resolvi perguntar timidamente desconfiada:

— Edward...? Está tudo bem com você?

Ele parecia estar em outra dimensão, demorou alguns segundos para finalmente poder assimilar a pergunta.

- Ham? Hum... Eu... eu estou sim.

Silencio...

- Hum... Tudo bem então.

Foi ai que o jeito o qual ele me olhava mudou completamente. Saiu de nerd transtornado para olhar contemplativo. Como se estivesse simplesmente admirando o que via. E isso me deixou... sem graça. TOTALMENTE sem graça.

— O-o que você está olhando? – Perguntei em um misto de vergonha e indignação.

Ele pareceu sutilmente surpreso com a minha pergunta, mas logo em seguida deu seu melhor sorriso torto que se mostrou ainda mais deslumbrante e irresistível que o normal, fazendo com que minhas pernas subitamente fraquejassem.

Ele fez menção de responder, mas rapidamente mudou de idéia balançando a cabeça em negação e então disse:

— Não é nada. Tenho... Tenho que ir embora.

Então era assim? Ele simplesmente iria embora? Não iria tentar falar nada? Negar nada? Me convencer de nada?

Assim, fácil desse jeito?

Uma pontada de raiva começou a surgir em mim, mas não era isso que eu queria?

— Então está bem. Vai... Vai logo! – Falei raivosa gesticulando exageradamente.

Antes que eu pudesse terminar de falar Edward já se encontrava parado na frente da porta, como se estivesse me esperando para abri-la.

Tá, era o mínimo que eu podia fazer visto que provavelmente era a última vez que ele viria aqui.

Abri a porta sem olhar para Edward, e quando ele finalmente saiu virei o rosto de modo que evitava encará-lo. Por alguma razão eu achava que vê-lo saindo por aquela porta pela ultima vez me faria sentir terrivelmente triste.

— Então... Adeus. – Disse rapidamente e fiz menção de fechar a porta, mas Edward a segurou. O que me pegou de surpresa. Então não pude mais evitar olhá-lo.

— Não se preocupe, eu tenho certeza que você vai se dar bem amanhã nas provas. – Ele disse com seu típico sorriso torto, mas esse estranhamente era diferente dos outros que ele costumava dar. Esse não transmitia deboche e muito menos passava insegurança, pelo contrario, seu rosto transmitia uma total confiança e certeza. E sejamos sinceros, ele me olhando assim me fez sentir um friozinho terrível na barriga.

— Hum, okay. – Sim, isso foi tudo que eu consegui dizer em uma hora como essas.

— Então é isso. Eu te desejaria boa sorte, mas acho que você não vai precisar... e... Foi bom ter te conhecido, Bella.

Escutar aquilo me fez sentir um alivio tão enormemente grande, um prazer tão indescritível que quando me dei conta já havia falado:

— Obrigada.

Quando finalmente me dei conta do que tinha falado abaixei bruscamente a cabeça, morrendo de vergonha. Por que diabos eu tinha agradecido mesmo?

— Até mais, Bella. – Antes que eu pudesse ao menos erguer a cabeça ele já tinha ido embora.

Jacob foi embora naquele mesmo dia. O que me deixou um pouco triste, afinal ele sempre foi uma boa companhia.

Então eu passei a noite só, pensativa, confusa. Tentando entender aquela reação estranha de Edward, o que me fez até esquecer sobre as provas no dia seguinte. Fiquei assim até cair no sono.

Acordei ainda parcialmente perturbada pelas coisas que tinham ocorrido no dia anterior com Edward. Realmente não sabia como encará-lo a partir de agora. Contudo a preocupação com as provas eram tão enormemente grandes que acabei por esquecer Edward no caminho da escola.

Logo de cara, primeiro horário: Prova. Terceiro horário: Prova. E então finalmente almoço.

E eu realmente mal podia acreditar. As duas provas tinham sido simplesmente, incrivelmente perfeitas. Era "A" na certa. Não tinha uma misera questão que eu não tivesse certeza do que eu estava respondendo. Isso era tão... estranhamente bom!

Oh meu deus. E lá estava, Bella Swan, sentindo os prazeres de ser uma Nerd.

Acabei não olhando Edward na hora do almoço... Não que eu QUISESSE olhar ele, mas foi estranho não vê-lo por ali... com Rosalie ou quem seja.

Com o fim do almoço voltei para as salas, felizmente as provas de hoje já tinham passado. Todas muito bem sucedidas. O gostinho de fazer a prova sabendo de tudo era realmente maravilhoso. Agora só faltava o resto da semana de prova e eu estaria livre. Era segunda, e estava longe de terminar a semana, mas... é, já tinha sido pior.

A aula terminou... e nada de Edward. Comecei a me perguntar se ele teria faltado hoje, mas era muito improvável, afinal era dia de prova.

Fui para casa tentando me convencer que eu não tinha por que está me preocupando e pensando naquele Nerd idiota. E eu não tinha mesmo! Se antes eu não tinha porque pensar nele, agora mesmo que eu não deveria ter motivos, já que não tinha mais contrato nem nada.

"Nesse momento eu tinha era que estar me concentrando para as provas e revisando os assuntos. Sim... e é isso que vou fazer!" Pensei na hora tentando tirar Edward o mais rápido possível da minha cabeça.

E desse estranho jeito a semana foi passando. Todo dia duas provas diferentes, estranhamente bem sucedidas. Todo dia eu estranhamente estudiosa. Todo dia Edward estranhamente sumido.

Eu preciso dizer o quanto eu já estava me coçando para saber onde ele estava, o que estava fazendo e com quem estava fazendo?

"E essa curiosidade... por que hein?" Uma vozinha lá no fundo da minha mente me repetia essa pergunta mafiosamente. E CLARO que eu respondia ela, né? "Ah, nada não... Só curiosidade mesmo."

- BELLA, NEM TE CONTO! – Alice disparou pulando na minha frente me tirando dos meus mais profundos devaneios.

- Espoca logo esse caju. – Disse tentando não parecer assustada

- Festa, sexta, minha casa. Comemoração do fim das provas e, talvez, possíveis férias. Que tal? – Alice perguntou totalmente animada.

Respirei fundo e tentei não demonstrar minha frustração pela noticia recebida.

-Parece bom Alice, de verdade, pena eu não poder ir.

-Ué, como assim? Não pode ir por quê? – Alice perguntou parecendo confusa

-Castigo, minha querida.

-Como assim castigo? Vai ser sexta, depois do final das provas. Você não vai mais estar de castigo, Bella.

-Claro que vou Alice. Meu pai só vai me liberar depois que as notas saírem, ou seja, TALVEZ só próximo fim de semana.

-Que coisa mais ridícula! Bella, eu não quero nem saber, você vai ter que ir nessa festa. Nem que você tenha que fugir de casa no dia!

-Eu não vou fazer isso de novo e correr o risco de ficar de castigo para o resto da vida!

-Pois é bom você dar um jeito, senão você vai perder A festa da VIDA! – Ela falou apontando o dedo na minha cara de forma ameaçadora – Tchau! – Disse indo embora do mesmo jeito que chegou. Do nada.

Muito legal. Alice chega em plena quinta feira, fim de aula, para me avisar de uma festa SEXTA, eu estando de castigo. Muito fácil eu ir mesmo.

Além de noticia maravilhosa dessa festa que eu não vou poder ir, Edward continua sem dar as caras e é terrível admitir, mas aquilo estava realmente me incomodando mais do que deveria.

Resolvi ir para a biblioteca da escola em vez de ir para casa, pois não aguentava mais estudar com o barulho de Emmet jogando basquete, e como o assunto estava fácil, estudaria ali e não muito tarde iria para casa.

Cheguei na biblioteca logo botando minhas coisas sob a mesa, então me enfiei pelas prateleiras de livros procurando uma apostila muito especifica e encontrei... Edward.

-Edward? O que você faz aqui? – Perguntei assustada dando um pulinho para trás.

Ele também parecia surpreso em me ver.

- O que VOCÊ faz aqui? – Perguntou incrédulo

- Vim estudar, não é obvio? – Perguntei em um misto de desdém e alegria. Olhar Edward novamente me deixava aliviada. Por quantas vezes essa semana eu não havia pegado o celular para ligar-lhe e acabara desistindo no meio do caminho.

- Você estudando? Não, não é obvio. – Edward disse com seu típico sorriso torto, em seguida pegando um livro bem ao meu lado, me fazendo pensar por um segundo que pegaria meu cabelo. Não respirei por alguns segundos.

- Então... Não tenho te visto por esses dias... O que você anda fazendo? – Perguntei tentando não parecer muito curiosa, me encostando nas prateleiras da biblioteca.

-Nada demais... Só o de sempre. Estudando... Respirando... Tentando ocupar a mente... – respondeu casualmente folheando algumas paginas do livro que segurava.

"Será que todos esses dias ele estava na biblioteca? Estaria ele me evitando?" Me perguntei mentalmente.

– E as provas? Estão indo bem? – Apesar de tentar esconder, era visível que estava tensionado ao fazer essa pergunta.

- Estão indo muito bem. De verdade. – Seus músculos voltaram a relaxar após minha resposta.

- Que bom. – Disse parecendo honestamente aliviado. O que me deixou ligeiramente surpresa.

O silencio se instalou por longos segundos. Edward mirava o livro em suas mãos sem muita atenção, parecendo um tanto incomodado com a situação, até que, finalmente, pigarreou e moveu seu olhar do livro para mim e dizendo:

-Você vai nessa festa de amanhã?

Edward? Me fazendo esse tipo de pergunta? Por que? Será que ele queria me chamar para ir à festa? Ou seria só curiosidade? Ou ele estava só puxando um papo qualquer? Ou ele queria ir... com Rosalie?"

Um misto de confusão surpresa me invadiu a ponto de simplesmente não saber o que responder.

- Eh... Hum... Bem... Não sei. Estou vendo ainda. Analisando as possibilidades... Sabe como é, né? – Disse meio insegura – E você vai?

- Hum, talvez. – Edward respondeu olhando fixamente dentro dos meus olhos com uma expressão tão seria e sensual que senti um friozinho subir minha coluna.

Maldito nerd sexy. Tudo seria mais fácil se ele tivesse continuado a ser um simples nerdão sem olhares pecaminosos e ardentemente sedutores. Mas não, claro que não, ele tinha que estar ali, daquele jeito tão sensual seduction que doía até na alma.

Mas falando nisso... Como assim que ele estava daquele jeito?

-POR QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ DE ÓCULOS? – Disse bravamente sem pensar arrancando os óculos de sua face.

Escutei um "shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" em seguida. Ops, biblioteca.

Ele pareceu um pouco assustado com minha ação fazendo uma expressão estranha, mas rapidamente ela se modificou para sua típica cara de deboche.

- Eu achava que nosso trato de "barbie" já havia acabado, Bella.

...

Ham?

Ah, não. AH, NÃO. O que eu tinha acabado de fazer? Que vergonha! Eu não tenho mais nada com ele e agi como se fosse sua dona!

- Foi o reflexo... – Disse timidamente de cabeça baixa devolvendo seus óculos.

Que. Vergonha.

E foi ai que eu me toquei. Eu havia acabado de achar Edward lindo, sensual, delicioso, glamoroso e gostoso com ele totalmente nerd. TOTALMENTE NERD.

O que. Estava. Acontecendo. Comigo?

Nada bom. Nada bom MESMO.

-Eu... acho que vou indo – Disse rapidamente saindo de forma destrambelhada de perto dele. Mas antes que eu pudesse me distanciar ele segurou minha mão, me impedindo de ir para mais longe.

E foi ai que eu parei de respirar.

-Bella, o que foi? –Perguntou se aproximando de mim parecendo genuinamente preocupado

Eu precisava sair dali rápido.

-Nada. –respondi nada convincente. – É que me deu uma dor de barriga... E você sabe.

-Ah, entendo. – Disse parecendo ter acreditado. Todo mundo acredita na historia da barriga. – Então eu... Espero ver você na festa... Amanha.

Oh droga. Essa não era pra agora.

-Claro! – Sorri totalmente sem graça. - Até lá.

E ai eu sai praticamente correndo.

Eu deveria estar doente... Com febre... Ou doida... Ou os três.

Uma coisa era achar Edward pura sedução ele estando todo molhado e ofegante na minha frente (lembranças...uh), outra coisa totalmente diferente é achar ele a delicia do século estando todo bagunçado e de nerd. Isso não estava certo, não estava nada certo.

E aquele semi-convite para ir na festa com ele? O que tinha sido aquilo? E por que eu tinha ficado tão... animada?

De qualquer forma isso não importa... Não vou poder ir a festa mesmo.

-Maninha! Tenho uma noticia para te dar –Emmet falou

Ham? Que horas mesmo que eu cheguei em casa?

-Ham? Ah, okay, pode dizer.

- Algum parente de algum grau distante dos nossos pais morreu.

-Hum... Eu conhecia?

-Não.

-Ah... Então tá.

-Tá, mas isso não é importante.

-Não?

-Não. O importante é que eles viajaram e vão passar fim de semana fora. – Emmet disse com um sorriso um tanto sacana no rosto.

Um vadio sem coração.

Mas pelo visto, eu iria na festa.

XxX

N/A: Nem acredito que terminei esse capitulo =~~~~ Proximo capitulo será a festa. Ah, e ela promete viu? S2

Novamente desculpa pela demora sem fim e se alguém ainda chegou a ler esse capitulo, por favor deixem reviews pra eu saber que alguém ainda vai acompanha-la

sim. Cara, para ele, seria uma revelação bizarra demais, ele precisaria pensar sobre, analisar. É da natureza dele. Ele pode rir, como vc falou, ela perguntar oq aconteceu. Ai ele, nada, nada... olhando de maneira doce para ela. Ai fica aquele silencio meio 'oq vaia contecer?'. Ai ele balança a cabeça e fala q tem q ir embora. Agradece o dinheiro. Ela estranha, claro, leva ele ate a porta. Ai ele se vira para ela.. fala q sabe q ela vai se sair bem amanhã, para ñ se preocupar. Falaria algo mais cute e sairia, deixando ela e nós 'dãaaa, ele é lindo'

piii [Vicereine of Angels] diz:

‡† Sopђia †‡ Sorceress of Angels Wөlf Fєnris SpiriҐ diz:

ai pode mostra ela dormindo, ou tentando, pensando sobre a vida... e no dia seguinte o ed, mais centrado, vem falar com ela...


	11. Esperar para ver

N/A: Gente, vocês não tem noção do quanto me fizeram feliz com suas reviews. Até me surpreendi com a quantidade de gente das antigas que ainda apareceu (e das novas também). Muito obrigada por continuarem lendo minha fic e pela sua compreensão (apesar das ameaças de morte).

Capitulo grandinho, então vocês não podem reclamar, hein?;) E que por sinal tá do babado.

E continuem deixando reviews. Afinal reviewssão a energia dos escritores de fic S2

XxX

BellaPoV

-Então Bella, você vai para a festa, não é? – Alice perguntou em um tom imperativo enquanto sentava à mesa comigo durante o do almoço.

-É né, pelo visto eu vou. – Respondi tentando parecer não muito interessada.

-Ai, que bom! – Escutei os gritinhos eufóricos de Alice. – A festa não seria a mesma sem você!

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse chegar a rir da reação alegre de Alice, vi Rosalie sentando-se junto a nós. Não pude evitar fazer uma careta.

- É mesmo, _Bella. _A festa não vai ser a mesma sem _você_!– Rosalie disse ironicamente com um sorriso falso em sua face.

Eu já falei o quanto não gostava dessa garota?

Vi Alice lança-la um olhar reprovador. Ela, no entanto, não pareceu se importar.

- Mas então, Bella? Já está preparada para me conceder sua Barbie de uma vez por todas? – Rosalie perguntou como se estivesse falando do tempo.

Demorei alguns segundos para entender o que ela estava querendo dizer com aquilo.

Essa noite, na festa, ela "aplicaria" em Edward.

"Vadia." Pensei

Quando me dei conta, havia parado de comer e estava encarando-a com um olhar raivoso. Ela não parecia incomodada.

-Barbie? Do que vocês estão falando? – Alice perguntou se mostrando confusa. Pobre Alice, mal sabia o que se passava ali.

-A Barbie era apenas emprestada. Nunca foi minha. Se você a quer, vá atrás dela, em vez de ficar aqui me informando isso. – Respondi seca.

-Não se preocupe, é o oque pretendo fazer – Ela disse com um sorriso torto maldoso parecendo bastante satisfeita.

Rosalie era tão desagradável e presunçosa, que além de programar dar em cima de Edward essa noite, ela fez questão de anunciá-lo para mim antes, só para esfregar na minha cara que iria tomá-lo de mim.

Ela era perfeitamente... desagradável.

-Do que diabos vocês estão falando afinal? – Perguntou Alice parecendo cada vez mais confusa.

Os segundos se passaram. Ninguém a respondeu.

-Desisto. – Anunciou Alice não parecendo muito satisfeita.

E então o silêncio se instalou na mesa.

Não conseguia parar de pensar no que Rosalie havia dito, nem de suas pretensões para a noite.

Edward era sim mais meu do que dela.

E a raiva que sentia por ela crescia a cada instante á ponto do rancor e amargura que ainda sentia por Edward começarem a serem esquecidos.

E isso não era bom.

Tudo que eu queria fazer naquele momento era ir ao encontro de Edward e falar para ele não ousar nem chegar perto de Rosalie naquela noite, senão eu mataria os dois.

E foi ai que lembrei.

Edward já havia ido em um encontro com Rosalie.

Essa não... Talvez eles já tivessem até...se beijado.

Ao pensar sobre isso estremeci.

Não podia ser. Simplesmente não era possível.

Quando me dei conta havia deixado a mesa e já estava em pé caminhando em direção a biblioteca na esperança de encontrar Edward. Para que? Não faço idéia. Não é como se eu fosse perguntar aquilo para ele.

Eu estava parada na porta da biblioteca quando resolvi desistir daquela ideia ridícula e voltar para o refeitório. Infelizmente, com a minha magnifica sorte, antes mesmo que eu pudesse me mover, ela se abriu, revelando Edward.

Me chutei mentalmente por estar ali feito uma idiota.

-Bella! – Edward um tanto espantado e surpreso disse. - O que faz aqui?

-Hum... Pegando um ar! – Disse me abanando. Me perguntei o quão idiota eu poderia chegar a ficar.

- Na porta da biblioteca? – Perguntou desconfiado.

- Claro! O vento que sai daí é carregado de conhecimento. Melhor que os outros ventos da escola. – Me matem, por favor.

- Bella... Você está drogada? – Edward perguntou rindo.

Pigarreei algumas vezes e disse:

- Bem, vou indo.

Mas antes mesmo que eu pudesse fazer menção de ir embora, Edward segurou meu ombro e falou:

-Não senhora. Você vai ficar aqui.

-Hum, por quê? – Perguntei desconfiada.

-Porque eu queria falar com você.

-Então fale...

Aquilo estava ficando estranho.

-Bem, eu sei que é meio estranho eu te pedir isso, mas... Eu queria que pelo menos hoje você me arrumasse para ir para a festa.

O que? Será que eu havia escutado direito? Edward queria que eu o arrumasse?

-Tá, você tem razão, nerdward... Isso foi muito estranho. Que bicho te mordeu? – Disse pensativa olhando para ele como se ele tivesse me pedido para dançar nua em sua frente.

Ele apenas ria.

E ai lembrei. Rosalie.

Será que ele estava querendo se arrumar para _ela_? Se dependesse de mim, isso não iria acontecer nem por cima do meu cadáver.

-Posso saber seus motivos?

-Você simplesmente não pode esperar pra ver? – Ele perguntou rindo (lindamente), me provocando. Mas eu não iria deixar ele me fazer perder o foco.

- Não, porque eu posso não gostar do que vou olhar.

Edward pareceu pensativo, então um tanto insegura voltei a perguntar:

-Por acaso eu não vou gostar?

-Eu espero que goste. –Ele disse firme e eu quase me derreti ali mesmo.

Eu estava confusa. Não sabia se ele iria daquele jeito por mim ou por Rosalie, e honestamente eu estava com medo do que aquilo iria dar. Mas eu só tinha um jeito de descobrir.

Respirei fundo dizendo:

-Tudo bem, mas se por acaso eu não gostar do que você vai fazer, eu te parto no meio, ouviu bem? Te vejo na sua casa as 6h.

Fui embora antes que pudesse me arrepender.

Eu já havia ido à casa de Edward arrumá-lo. Foi estranho estar fazendo aquilo porque ele havia me pedido. Eu não sabia como agir exatamente. Na maior parte do tempo ficamos calados, pois um clima estranho pairava no ar. Algo como que nervosismo e ansiedade, eu diria. Mas o resultado final foi ótimo, Edward estava mais smash e sensual seduction do que nunca, era incrível o que uma pequena produção fazia naquele rapaz.

Aquela roupa realçava sua beleza ainda mais, o que me deixava parcialmente sem ar ao olhá-lo.

-Você está ótimo. –Disse com um meio sorriso enquanto ele se olhava no espelho. – Sou foda mesmo.

- Não é não. EU sou foda quando você me arruma. É diferente.

- O que eventualmente me torna foda. – eu nem ao menos neguei que ele era foda. – Vou indo Edward, ainda tenho que me arrumar. A gente... Se encontra por lá. – Disse um pouco insegura.

- Obrigada, Bella. – Edward disse suavemente pegando em uma mecha do meu cabelo e enrolando em seu dedo.

Oh meu deus. Tenho certeza absoluta que corei. Mal conseguia olhá-lo no rosto.

"Bella, pelo amor de deus, garota! Você não é assim! Você não é uma menininha apaixonada!" Pensei desesperada.

- De nada.

- A gente se vê lá. – Ele disse removendo sua mão do meu cabelo.

Saí atordoada.

Finalmente eu havia chegado a festa. E eu tinha que dizer: eu estava muito gata.

Eu sei que na verdade não dava para competir com Rosalie, porque você sabe... Ela é Rosalie. Mas eu poderia pelo menos tentar não deixar a diferença muito absurda.

Estava usando uma calça jeans skiny mostrando minha silhueta, um sapato preto ancle boot pipitu e uma blusa preta brilhante. Nada muito extravagante. Os olhos estavam repletos de sombra preta realçando-os e o cabelo levemente ondulado.

Eu estava vestida para matar e esperava que isso me trouxesse coisas boas para a noite.

Entrei na casa de Alice e vi que as coisas por lá já estavam bastante doidas. Pessoas bêbadas dançando em cima da mesa, mulheres competindo quem virava as doses mais rápido, meninos apostando quem pegaria Lauren essa noite e pessoas vomitando na varanda. Pelo visto a festa estava bombando.

-Ei Bella! Nossa, você está linda!

-Oh, obrigada Mike. – Disse revirando os olhos. Por que logo Mike?

-Então, pelo visto você já saiu do castigo. –Ele estava se insinuando?

- Na verdade não. Eu estou aqui escondida. – Disse sem interesse procurando Alice com o olhar.

- Ah, entendo. Então, você gostaria de beber alguma coisa? – Mike disse passando seu braço em volta do meu ombro.

Ele era meu garçon por acaso? E por que ele estava me abraçando mesmo? Eu já estava perdendo a paciência.

-Olha, Mike...

-BELLA! Eu estava te procurando por todo o lugar garota! Venha cá, preciso de você! – Para minha sorte Alice apareceu me arrastando dali. Minha salvadora.

Quando já estávamos suficientemente longe disse a ela:

-Obrigada Alice, pensei que nunca iria me livrar dele.

-Eu sei. Por isso te tirei de lá. – Ela disse piscando para mim.

- E é por essas e outras que eu gosto de você. Toca aqui garota. – Falei fazendo um hi5 com ela.

- Essa festa está uma loucura, não é mesmo? – Alice falou avaliando a situação atual de sua casa. Pela cara que fazia, provavelmente já estava pensando no dia de amanhã, no qual teria que limpar toda a bagunça.

-Tem razão. – Disse pegando uma bebida. Não dava para curtir aquele tipo de festa estando sóbria. Então era melhor começar logo. – Então, por acaso você viu Edward por ai? – Perguntei finalizando o copo de maneira casual.

- Edward? Acho que o vi com Rosalie. Por quê?

Essa não. Eu era realmente uma idiota. Então ele tinha vindo mesmo para ficar com Rosalie. Estava tão na cara, por que eu não notei isso antes? E lá estava eu, fazendo papel de idiota.

Caí na besteira de arrumar Edward, só pra ele desfilar com ela bem na minha frente. Eu era uma burra mesmo.

- Nada não.

Peguei outro copo de bebida e virei. Estava com raiva de mim mesmo por me deixar iludir. O que tinha na minha cabeça, afinal? Por acaso eu estava querendo estar no lugar de Rosalie? Que eles se explodissem juntos que eu não estava mais nem aí.

E aí peguei mais outro copo de bebida.

-Credo Bella, você já bebeu quantos copos? – Alice perguntou fazendo uma careta. – De qualquer forma, vamos para ali onde está Emmet, Jasper e os jogadores de futebol (americano).

- Certo. Vamos. – Disse destemida. Eu não ia deixar Edward arruinar uma noite minha nunca na face da terra. Já bastava ele ter me usado para conseguir Rosalie.

- Uau, BellaSwan de volta as festas! – Um desses jogadores de futebol que eu não fazia idéia de quem era falou.

- Pois é, já estava na hora! – Respondi tentando parecer bem humorada.

Então, quando eu já estava sentada e acomodada com o pessoal "pop", eu vi o que eu realmente não gostaria de ter visto naquela noite.

Rosalie e Edward, juntos. Senti um frio horrível percorrer pela minha espinha e vi todo meu falso bom humor indo por água a baixo.

Eles estavam num canto mais afastado da festa, num daqueles cantos que são reservados para as "pegações" da noite. Edward estava encostado na parede e Rosalie estava na sua frente, praticamente sobre ele. Eu não sabia dizer se eles estavam prestes a se beijar ou se já estavam se beijando.

Eu me sentia decepcionada. Acho que eu estava esperando demais de Edward. Eu era mesmo uma idiota. Aquilo era a prova que eu precisava para ter certeza que ele além de estar "junto" com Rosalie, ainda tinha me usado para consegui-la.

Que ótimo.

Deveria ter largado Edward de mão assim que o paguei, principalmente porque ele já havia me decepcionado. Mas não, eu tinha que continuar falando com ele.

Imbecil. Eu e ele.

Peguei mais um copo e virei.

-Bella, vai com calma! – Disse Alice com uma feição preocupada segurando minha mão.

- Alice, nesse momento, se eu não beber, vai ser bem pior. – Falei sentindo o inicio do efeito do álcool.

- Você vai passar mal. – Disse ela com uma expressão dura.

- Vou dar uma volta. – Respondi me levantando sem me importar com as acusações de Alice.

Já não bastava aquilo está acontecendo, eu não precisava ficar ali assistindo de camarote enquanto os dois se pegavam.

Edward PoV

Aquilo não estava sendo nada agradável.

Eu mal havia chegado à festa e Rosalie já tinha ficado me arrastando de um lado para o outro. E mesmo comigo tentando me "esquivar" dela, ela não parecia, ou não queria, se tocar. A verdade é que eu queria procurar Bella, mas ela simplesmente não me deixava ir. Eu já estava honestamente incomodado.

E lá estava eu, encostado na parede, totalmente desinteressado no assunto o qual era praguejava, quando ela de repente resolveu me agarrar, me puxando pelo pescoço para mais perto dela.

Rosalie estava tentando me _beijar_?

Fiquei tão chocado que nem ao menos consegui me apenas parado enquanto ela tentava forçar um beijo.

Se aquilo acontecesse há uns meses atrás, eu com certeza estaria eufórico e corresponderia do melhor jeito que um Nerd conseguiria (afinal eu não tinha lá muita experiência com beijos), mas hoje simplesmente não me parecia nada atrativo Rosalie pendurada em mim forçando um beijo desesperado.

Quem diria que as coisas chegariam a esse ponto. Tanto por minha parte, de não estar mais interessado por ela, como por ela, de estar me atacando por um beijo.

Se alguém me falasse que isso aconteceria há um mês atrás, eu riria da cara dele e perguntaria se era louco.

Eu não sabia o que fazer, mas tinha que me afastar dela, aquilo estava ficando ridículo. Mais pra ela do que pra mim.

- Rosalie. – Disse segurando-a pelo ombro afastando-a a fim de pará-la.

Ela ficou olhando para mim com um olhar questionador, como se realmente não fizesse idéia do que aquele meu gesto significava. Provavelmente ela nunca tinha passado por uma situação parecida.

- O que foi? – Ela finalmente perguntou.

- É melhor a gente parar por aqui, você sabe. – Respirei fundo e continuei lentamente. - Isso... Você e eu... Não vai dar certo. Nós simplesmente não combinamos, entende? – Disse tentando soar da melhor forma possível. Eu podia não ser mais morto de amores por ela, mas a última coisa que queria ela machucá-la.

Rosalie aparentemente levou alguns segundos para assimilar o que eu havia falado. Passado esses segundos, sua expressão começou a mudar, seu rosto começou a ficar vermelho e suas sobrancelhas foram se unindo.

Aquilo não ia prestar.

- _Você_ está _me_ dando o _fora_, Edward Cullen? – Ela perguntou parecendo bastante transtornada e incrédula. - Você sabe quem _eu_ sou? Você tem _noção_ do que está fazendo?

Eu não sabia nem o que falar. Ela estava ali, praticamente me humilhando, simplesmente porque eu não quis ficar com ela.

Ela só tinha se provado ser realmente fútil e exibida.

Como não queria prolongar muito aquilo sem necessidade, fiz o que julguei mais sensato.

-Desculpa? – Falei inseguro.

Foi o suficiente para fazê-la sair bufando pela festa afora, me deixando lá na parede, sozinho.

Rosalie estava muito zangada, mas foi melhor falá-la a verdade. Agora eu estava com outros planos em mente.

Comecei a andar pela casa procurando Bella sem muito sucesso. Passado algum tempo por sorte dei de cara com Alice.

- Alice, você sabe onde Bella está?

- Não, não faço idéia. Também estou procurando por ela. Sabe Edward, estou preocupada. Ela bebeu muito e depois sumiu. – Alice disse mordendo o lábio. A preocupação era visível, e não era muito normal ver Alice preocupada... com qualquer coisa que fosse.

Era bom achar Bella logo, antes que alguma coisa acontecesse com ela, ou que ela fizesse alguma besteira.

- UHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

"Tarde demais." Pensei quando olhei o que motivava aquela gritaria toda.

Bella estava em cima de uma mesa de sinuca, segurando uma cerveja na mão, com olhos praticamente fechados, usando o taco de poledance e dançando até chegar nas caçapas das bolas.

Se servia de consolo, pelo menos havíamos achado Bella.

- Essa daí sabe mesmo como curtir a noite! REBOOOOOOLAAA GOSTOSAAA! – Gritou um cara do meu lado fazendo gestos obscenos.

Preciso dizer que fiquei horrorizado?

Alice sem perder tempo começou a afastar o pessoal chegando até a mesa. Ela pegou Bella pelo braço e falou:

- Bella, desce daí!

- ! Sobe aqui ! VAMOS DANÇAAAAAAARRR! – Bella disse balançando a cabeça sem parar.

- Isabella Swan, desce daí AGORA!

Bella apenas limitou-se a olhá-la e respondeu:

- Não.

É, tá bom. Aquela pagação de mico de Bella já tinha dado, era hora de tira-la de lá.

Me aproximei da mesa de sinuca e aproveitei que Bella estava de joelhos sobre ela, ainda sendo segurada por Alice, e então antes que os sentidos muito bêbados de Bella pudessem me reconhecer, puxei-a para fora da mesa e botei-a sobre meu ombro, segurando com meus braços suas pernas e saí de lá o mais rápido que pude.

- UHHHH UHHHHH. - Escutei as pessoas vaiarem ao redor. - Deixa a garota dançaaaarrrrcaraaaaaaaaa. – Nos seus sonhos, Zé Mané.

Quando finalmente cheguei em algum lugar com pouca gente, coloquei Bella em pé no chão.

Ela estava tão bêbada que mal conseguia abrir os olhos.

- O que vo-cêpensaaaaq-eu está faz...fazendo? – Bella perguntou apontando o dedo ameaçadoramente para mim.

- Impedindo você de passar mais vergonha?

- Eu não pre-ciso de vo...você pra me dizer oque faz...fazer! Você não é NADA pra MIM! – Ela parecia com raiva. O que eu tinha feito a ela afinal? – Vol...volte pra SUA amada Rosa-lie e pare de... me fazer de beeeessta, seuuu... seu IDIOTA.

Ah, então era disso que se tratava.

Que ótimo. Era só o que me faltava, Bella pensando que eu estava com Rosalie. Ela deve ter nos visto na parede naquele momento desagradável. Eu tinha muito azar mesmo.

Enfim, não dava para discutir com bêbado, mas para minha sorte vi uma cena que me surpreendeu e que me iria ser extremamente útil. Fiquei alguns segundos absorvendo aquela informação, então finalmente disse:

- Bella, eu acho que você deveria olhar para ali. – Falei apontando para um canto não muito distante. – Ali está a _minha _Rosalie... se pegando com o _seu_ irmão Emmett.

Depois dessa informação até a bebedeira dela pareceu ter dado uma melhorada.

- Oh... – Alguns segundos de silêncio. - Vou matar Emmett quando chegar em casa. – Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer.

Em seguida,Bella se encostou em uma parede e foi escorregando até sentar-se no chão, depois botou a cabeça entre as pernas e, não mais que de repente, apagou.

Que droga. Essa era a noite que eu iria tentar começar "algo" com Bella. Ai ela fica bêbada, briga comigo e depois apaga.

É, tinha dado mesmo tudo certo.

- Essa não. – Alice surgiu ao meu lado falando preocupada. – Bella apagou. Isso quer dizer que em poucos minutos ela vai começar a... vomitar.

É, aquela noite estava ficando cada vez melhor, hein?

Respirei fundo e me posicionei para carregar Bella.

- Onde fica o banheiro? – Perguntei destemido.

- Ali naquela porta a direita. Enquanto isso, vou preparar um copo com açúcar. Ela vai precisar. – Alice disse partindo em direção a cozinha.

Carreguei Bella até a frente do banheiro e, com certa dificuldade, consegui abri a porta, relevando um homem e uma mulher praticamente transando na privada, e que de fato não pareciam muito preocupados com a minha presença.

Respirei fundo.

- Deem o fora. – Disse sem paciência.

Eles se limitaram a me olhar de rabo de olho finalmente cessando suas "atividades".

Ao notar que eles não sairiam dali tão fácil e que Bella estava prestes a vomitar tornei a me proclamar:

-Eu disse, DEEM O FORA! – Falei já perdendo as estribeiras.

Imediatamente saíram de suas posições, pegaram suas coisas e foram embora.

Às vezes a grosseria era uma necessidade.

Levei Bella rapidamente até a privada, abri a tampa, segurei seu cabelo e então...

-UHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGG

Bella vomitou.

Bem na hora.

- Eu disse que isso ia acontecer. – Alice falou aparecendo na porta do banheiro. – Toma o copo d'agua. Quando ela terminar ai, dê para ela. Vou buscar uma escova de dentes e uma pasta. Já volto.

Quando Bella finalmente terminou, ela parecia cansada de tanto vomitar. Ficou sentadinha no chão sem dizer uma palavra. Então eu delicadamente botei o seu cabelo para trás segurei seu rosto e obriguei-a a ingerir a água com açúcar.

Ela engoliu tudo, mas ainda parecia desmaiada.

- O que aconteceu, Edward? – Disse Emmett preocupado que simplesmente surgiu atrás de mim. Deveria ter finalmente parado de se agarrar com Rosalie.

- Aparentemente Bella bebeu demais. – Disse sem emoção.

- Olha, a escova de dentes está aqui. – Alice, que havia acabado de voltar, disse entregando-a para mim.

Parei e olhei a escova por alguns segundos, sem conseguir me conter, perguntei:

- Você quer que _eu_ escove os dentes dela? – Perguntei incrédulo. Que tipo de amiga era aquela?

- _Eu_ é que não vou escovar. – Ela falou decidida cruzando os braços. – Não foi por _minha_ culpa que ela ficou bêbada. – Alice concluiu olhando para mim com um olhar reprovador.

E a culpa era minha, por acaso?

- Deixa que eu faço. – Disse Emmett tomando a escova de minha mão. – Não vai ser a primeira vez que faço isso mesmo.

Ele abriu brutamente a boca de Bella e começou a escovar seus dentes de forma que, honestamente, eu não sei como ela não acordou.

- Prontinha. – Emmett falou dando um tapinha em suas costas. – Hora de ir,Bella. – Ele disse levantando-a do chão.

Emmett estava levando Bella para casa. Eu não queria que ele a levasse para casa. EU a levaria para casa.

- Emmett, pode deixar. Eu levo ela. – Falei pausadamente. Emmett se limitou a ficar me olhando. – Vocês dois estão de carro, não é mesmo? Eu levo o de Bella, ai você vai poder levar o seu.

Então Emmett abriu um largo sorriso.

- Poxa cara, obrigadão. Pega. Essa aqui é a chave do carro dela e essa aqui é a da casa. Leve-a direitinho pro quarto dela, viu? E nada de se aproveitar da minha irmã, senão te mato. E não se preocupe com o barulho quando chegar em casa, nossos pais estão viajando. Boa sorte. Beijos me liga.

E ai ele foi embora.

Pelo visto ele só queria curtir a festa mesmo.

Enquanto Emmett curtia a festa, eu e Alice locomovemos Bella até o carro e colocamos ela sentada no banco com cinto de segurança e tudo.

- Obrigada Alice.

- Não há de que. Eu que deveria agradecer. Tome conta direitinho dela, viu? Por favor. Então... Até mais.

Me despedi de Alice e logo em seguida dei partida no carro. Fui dirigindo o caminho todo vagarosamente para que Bella não acordasse e muito menos vomitasse.

Quando chegamos a sua casa, estacionei o carro o mais perto da porta possível, para que os vizinhos por acaso não me olhassem carregando ela morta de bêbada até dentro de sua casa.

Assim que estacionei, cheguei o meu banco totalmente para trás, para facilitar meus movimentos. Removi o meu cinto e logo depois o de Bella, que para minha surpresa estava acordada, encostada em seu banco, me olhando. Levei um susto e me afastei por reflexo.

Ela me olhava como se ainda estivesse parcialmente inconsciente, um tanto perdida, mas me encarava diretamente nos olhos, sem desviar o olhar.

Senti um frio subir na minha espinha.

Bella me escaneou da cabeça aos pés vagarosamente com uma expressãosem emoção, como se estivesse apenas analisando.

- Finalmente acordou? – Disse dando meu melhor sorriso torto.

Ela permaneceu calada, exatamente do jeito que estava antes, me encarando.

Pigarreei sem graça e disse:

- Vamos? É melhor você ir para sua cama.

Não mais que de repente Bella começou a se mover. Botou os pés sobre seu banco e se apoiou no painel com seus braços, quando me dei conta ela estava passando uma de suas pernas sob as minhas e então se acomodando perfeitamente em cima de mim. Antes que eu pudesse me dar conta do que estava acontecendo, ela me beijou.

Isso mesmo, ela me beijou.

Passou a mão pela minha cabeça, enfiando os dedos entre meus cabelos e partiu para cima. Ela me beijava com força, com vontade, como se mais nada importasse na vida. Parecia que queria me comer vivo ali mesmo.

Eu não sabia o que fazer, porque ela estava ali, bêbada, me beijando deliciosamente, em cima de mim. Era indescritivelmente difícil de me controlar. Mas eu não queria que fosse daquele jeito, eu não queria ter meu primeiro beijo com Bella bêbada. Eu queria que de certa forma fosse romântico.

Eu queria, de verdade. Sério. Mas cara, não tinha como se controlar ali, por Deus. Ela estava EM CIMA DE MIM, ME BEIJANDO E PASSANDO A MÃO NO MEU CORPO. Era impossível. Eu era um nerd e não um gay.

Meu cérebro não correspondia mais aos meus comandos, e honestamente, eu não me importava.

Quando me dei conta já estava mais do que retribuindo o beijo. Estava puxando-a para mais perto de mim, de forma que nossas peles roçassem, passando a mão pelas suas curvas por baixo de sua blusa e aprofundando cada vez mais o beijo. Não sabia dizer quem estava mais ofegante, eu ou ela. Aquilo ela bom demais para simplesmente conseguir resistir, ou até mesmo parar.

Passei a mão pelos seus cabelos e mordisquei seus lábios. Comecei a inconscientemente beijar seu pescoço e abraçá gemia baixinho no meu ouvido.

Meu Deus, ela ia me deixar louco.

Bella estava ofegante com sua cabeça encostada no meu ombro. Então ela passou seus braços em volta do meu corpo, me abraçando, e disse:

- Você cheira tão bem.

Senti meu estomago revirar. Ela parecia bastante consciente falando aquilo para mim.

- Bella? – Perguntei. Ela simplesmente não respondeu.

Ela havia adormecido de novo.

Levei alguns segundos para absorver o acontecido. Era melhor eu tirá-la dali.

Tirei-a do carro, entrei em sua casa e a carreguei até o seu quarto.

Depois fiquei apenas observando-a.

Talvez ela nem se lembrasse daquele ocorrido no dia seguinte. E eu não sabia dizer se aquilo seria bom o ruim. O jeito era esperar para ver. Mas de qualquer forma eu estava genuinamente curioso para saber o que aconteceria dali para frente.

XxX

N/A: E ai galera? Vocês curtiram? =OOOO

Capitulo bafão esse neh? Fala sério. Só acontecimentos que "causaram".

Olha, até que eu atualizei meio que rapidinho, neh? Foi o mais rápido que eu consegui. =p (eu sou muito lerda pra escrever)

Se gostaram, ou não, ou querem deixar sugestões, ou dar opinião, ou me xingar, deixem reviews S2


	12. Aviso

Gente, acreditem, eu não gostaria mesmo de fazer esse post, inclusive vou apaga-lo no futuro (quando postar os próximos capítulos), mas cara, aconteceu uma coisa que eu fiquei meio chocada e chateada.

Um plagio totalmente plagiado da minha fic, com o mesmo nome inclusive e ainda por cima começa do mesmo jeito. (com o pai da Bella brigando por causa de suas notas)

Olha, sinceramente eu acredito que ideias parecidas aconteçam, já até vi varias fics com Nerds, mas nenhuma tinha nada vê com a minha até eu encontrar essa.

Quem me conhece e acompanha sabe que essa minha ideia foi totalmente original e eu a criei no comecinho de 2009. Então antes que EU seja a acusada de plagio preferi tirar isso do peito.

Não quero que ninguém fale nada na fic, até porque ela está aparentemente parada e incrivelmente parece que uma das autoras morreu x.x' chocante, eu sei, e triste também. E nem quero difamar ninguém. Só queria que vocês, minhas queridas leitoras, soubessem disso para não acontecer nenhum tipo de desentendimento no futuro.

www . fanfiction . com .br / historia / 97046 / Um_Nerd_Em_Minha_Vida esse é o link da fic, só para vocês darem uma olhadinha. Nada de comentar lá. (é só remover os espaços)

Obrigada pela atenção.


	13. A trágica historia da camisinha

N/A:I'm Back. =)

Disse que não abandonaria mais vocês.

XxX

BellaPov

Escutei um barulho ao longe. Não sabia nem ao menos dizer o que era, só sabia que havia sido o suficiente para me acordar.

"Oh maldita luz do sol" Pensei enquanto abria os olhos com dificuldade. Minha cabeça doía. Muito. Pelo visto eu estava com uma ressaca daquelas.

Percebi então que meu celular que tocava incessantemente era a fonte da barulheira. Não tive coragem nem ao menos de me sentar para atendê-lo. Estiquei o braço de qualquer jeito e o peguei atendendo preguiçosamente.

-Hmmmmm... – Gemi ao telefone. Esperava que, seja lá quem fosse, entendesse que aquele era o meu jeito de dizer "alô".

-Alô, Bella? – Alice disse quase gritando ao telefone. Não pude evitar em fazer uma careta.

-Oi, Alice. - Falei em um sussurro. Até minha voz parecia estar alta demais.

-Como você está? Você está bem?

A cada palavra que Alice dizia, minha cabeça latejava.

-Sim, só com uma ressaca medonha.

Ouvi Alice rindo do outro lado da linha.

-Mas é claro! Com a quantidade que você bebeu estranho seria se não estivesse com ressaca. Ainda bem que Edward cuidou de você e te levou para casa. Ele realmente é um bom rapaz, sabia? Deveria agradecê-lo.

"Edward cuidou de mim e me levou para casa? Como assim?" Pensei tentando me lembrar do que acontecera na noite anterior. Então flashes preocupantes começaram a surgir.

Edward, Rosalie... Mesa de sinuca... Emmett, Rosalie... vômito... Nada... Nada... Nada... Nada... Eu, Beijo, Edward.

...

...

...

OH. MEU. DEUS.

Senti minha barriga revirando.

Eu havia_ beijado_ Edward Cullen! Não só isso, eu havia SUBIDO em cima dele e ATACADO o rapaz!

Eu havia simplesmente surtado.

-Bella? Ainda tá ai? – Alice perguntou confusa.

- Estou. – Disse tensa, quase sem voz. Podia me sentir corada ali mesmo.

- Pois é, Bella. Te liguei para te chamar para assistirmos um filme aqui em casa. Um programa bem assim, "pós-ressaca". O que me diz?

Pensei em negar, pois eu estava muito morta mesmo, mas cheguei a conclusão que se eu ficasse em casa refletindo sobre que eu havia feito naquela festa -começando pela mesa de sinuca e terminando em Edward- eu provavelmente ficaria louca.

-Hum, tudo bem. Eu topo. Que horas?

- Umas seis horas? Acho que até lá você já se recuperou.

-Ótimo. Te vejo mais tarde.

Dado o horário, sai de casa ao encontro de Alice. Depois de tomar muita água, comer e tomar remédio, minha terrível ressaca havia passado.

Eu não conseguia parar de me perguntar o que eu deveria fazer dali para frente.

Como eu deveria encarar Edward, o que eu deveria dizer para ele, se eu deveria me desculpar ou se simplesmente fingiria que nada aconteceu...?

"De qualquer forma eu tenho até segunda para refletir sobre isso." Pensei tocando a campainha de Alice.

Será que eu deveria falar com Alice a respeito? Possivelmente ela me daria bons conselhos.

Então finalmente a porta de abriu.

Disparei logo a falar.

-Sabe Alice, acho que antes do filme eu tenho uma coisa para te... – Parei imediatamente de respirar quando notei que quem abriu a porta foi ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que Edward.

Ai meu Deus.

"PQP! Será que eu tinha ido parar na casa errada? Fui dirigindo tão distraída que nem ao menos vi para onde eu estava indo?"

Olhei assustada ao redor tentando identificar onde eu estava na verdade. Demorei alguns segundos para constatar que eu estava _mesmo_ na casa de Alice.

"Ufa." Pensei aliviada.

Espera aí, mas ainda assim aquilo não fazia sentido. Se eu estava na casa de Alice, porque Edward estava ali, abrindo a porta?

- O que _você_ está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei confusa, com certa arrogância.

- Boa noite para você também, Bella. – Ele disse me encarando com um sorriso torto.

- Hum... você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta.

- Você ainda não me deu "boa noite".

- Boa noite. Vai me responder agora?

Seu sorriso torto pareceu se intensificar.

- Provavelmente a mesma coisa que_ você_ está fazendo aqui.

Pensei por um segundo.

- Assistir filme?

- Exato. Pensei que soubesse que eu viria.

"Não, meu querido. Pode ter certeza que eu não sabia." Pensei inconformada.

E lá estava eu, conversando com o cara que eu havia agarrado ontem. Oh meu Deus, como eu deveria agir?

Senti minhas bochechas começarem a ruborizar.

Era só o que me faltava mesmo.

- O que vocês dois estão fazendo ai? Entrem logo. – Alice disse passando pela porta.

Sem conseguir encarar Edward, entrei sem dizer uma palavra.

Por que diabos Alice tinha convidado Edward mesmo? Aquilo era muito estranho. Ela nem era assim tão próximo dele. Por que haveria chamado justamente ele?

-Vem Bella. É por aqui. – Alice falou me arrastando pela sua casa e Edward nos seguindo logo atrás.

Quando chegamos no quarto de entretenimento da casa de Alice, notei com um certo alívio que além de mim, Edward e Alice, estavam também Jasper, meu irmão Emmett e a nojenta da Rosalie.

Pelo menos não iria ser só eu e Edward.

- Emmett, onde diabos você estava todo esse tempo? Você não deu nem sinal de vida hoje e imagino que nem ao menos tenha dormido em casa. Onde você estava?

Ouvi Emmett pigarrear sem graça olhando para os lados. Rosalie fez o mesmo.

Ah... Claro. Ele havia passado a noite com Rosalie.

Eca.

Não podia acreditar que meu próprio irmão estava pegando essa criaturinha malévola.

Antes que a situação ficasse mais estranha, resolvi me calar. Enquanto isso as pessoas se acomodavam no sofá, nas poltronas e no chão, esperando o filme começar.

Aproveitei a situação para questionar Alice, que estava colocando o dvd de "Milionares First Love" para a gente assistir.

-Por que não me disse que viriam mais pessoas? Pensei que seria só nós duas.

Alice me olhou com um olhar confuso.

- Ué, eu não sabia que se importaria que eu chamasse mais pessoas.

-Não é bem isso, Alice. É que... – Falei olhando Edward de rabo olho. – Deixa para lá. Mais tarde falamos disso. – Finalizei me afastando antes que ela pudesse questionar algo. Aquela não era a hora e nem o lugar de discutir aquilo.

Avaliei minhas opções de assento.

O sofá estava ocupado por Rosalie e Emmett que conversavam alegremente. Nas poltronas se encontrava Jasper e aparentemente futuramente Alice, pois sua bolsa se encontrava em uma delas, o que me restava o chão... Junto com Edward.

É, pelo visto eu estava com muita sorte mesmo.

Sentei o mais longe possível dele, a fim de evitar qualquer contato e papinho que pudesse surgir, mas pelo visto não adiantou muito, pois mal havia me sentado e Edward já vinha se aproximando de mim falando:

- Está se sentindo bem hoje, Bella? – Perguntou com um sorriso torto debochado.

Essa não. Lá se ia minha esperança de definir o que fazer com Edward apenas na segunda feira.

- Perfeitamente bem. Por que não estaria bem?

- Por que _ontem_ você não estava nada bem.

Engoli seco. Era para ser uma pergunta retórica.

Eu estava tensa. Muito tensa.

Será que eu deveria agradecê-lo por me deixar em casa ou fingir que nada aconteceu?

Talvez o melhor fosse nem mesmo tocar no assunto. Quem sabe ele não tocasse?

-Então, você se lembra de alguma coisa que se passou ontem? – Ele perguntou tentando não parecer muito curioso. Aquele não era mesmo meu dia.

-Não! – Falei quase desesperada. Okay, aquilo havia soado mais como uma pergunta do que como uma afirmação.

Claro que eu não ia dizer que lembrava. Eu _ainda_ não estava louca. O que ele esperava que eu falasse? "Ah sim, claro. Me lembro perfeitamente de ter surtado, agarrado você e te beijado igual uma louca-para-te-dar."

- Oh... – Ele falou parecendo desapontado. – Hmm, nem da parte da mesa da sinuca? – Completou dando um sorriso fraco.

Ruborizei. Provavelmente muito.

Dançar em cima de uma mesa de sinuca realmente era uma coisa muito vergonhosa de se lembrar.

-A partir de certo momento da festa só existe um grande espaço vazio na minha mente. Não sei de absolutamente nada do que aconteceu depois disso. Quando vi, eu já estava acordando em casa.

Lá estava eu, mentindo na maior cara dura.

-Hum... Entendo. – Pausou por um momento. - Se serve de consolo devem ter muitas fotos de você dançando na mesa de sinuca. – Ele disse meio amargo, se afastando.

Ah, maravilha. Ainda por cima agora ele ainda estava bravo.

O filme começou e todos se calaram.

"Millionares First Love" era um filme coreano que contava a história de um garoto órfã milionário extremamente mimado e que, para ter direito a herança do avô, teria de se formar na escola em uma determinada cidadezinha do interior. Se ele não cumprisse o acordo, receberia apenas 0,1% da herança de seu avô.

E é claro que nessa cidadezinha ele encontra o amor da vida dele e se apaixona por ela. Mas, com o tempo, ele descobre que ela possui uma doença sem cura, e que lhe resta pouco tempo de vida. Então em uma das reviravoltas do filme, ele tem que escolher entre fazê-la feliz nos seus últimos meses de vida, abdicando da herança de seu avô e recebendo apenas 0,1%, ou receber a herança por completo sem realizar o grande sonho de seu amor.

Respirei pesadamente ao som do choro de Alice e Rosalie. O filme ainda não estava nem terminando e elas choravam loucamente.

Sem me conter falei baixinho:

-Tá, esse filme tem a história muito bonita, de verdade, mas amores assim não acontecem. – Disse amarga, quase triste.

Quando me dei conta, Edward já se encontrava bem perto de mim questionando.

- Por que não?

Me senti corar. Ele estava perto demais.

- Porque não existem homens assim. Por Deus, que homem abdicaria de uma herança de uma vida toda por uma mulher que irá logo morrer?

Era triste pensar daquele jeito, mas infelizmente era a verdade.

Ouvi Edward rir divertido.

-Você não é nem um pouco romântica.

-Não é isso! – Disse contrariada. –É que é uma questão de lógica. Qualquer pessoa com bom senso acharia o mesmo.

- Bella. – Edward disse me fitando intensamente. Não consegui respirar por um segundo. – Quando as pessoas estão apaixonadas, elas são capazes de loucuras. – Senti meu estomago revirar ao ouvir aquela frase saindo de sua boca. Meu corpo começou a fraquejar. - "Lógica" e "bom senso" são coisas que pouco importam quando se está apaixonado.

Desviei o olhar o mais rápido que pude.

Meu Deus, ele estava me matando com aquelas frases. Precisava arranjar um jeito de disfarçar aquilo ou iria acabar me derretendo ali mesmo, na frente dele.

-Hm, acho que você anda assistindo muita novela, Edward.

-É, talvez! – Ele disse bem humorado voltando sua atenção para o filme.

Enquanto isso Rosalie e Alice ainda choravam.

Alguns minutos se passaram e Edward começou a se mover mudando de posição. Durante esse processo ele acabou encostando acidentalmente sua mão na minha, que por sinal simplesmente resolvi deixar lá. Em cima da minha.

Me senti corar o máximo que uma pessoa poderia corar.

Aquilo estava acontecendo muito ultimamente comigo, o que era assombroso, porque eu NUNCA CORAVA.

Eu poderia ter movido minha mão de lugar ou falado para ele remover sua mão dali, mas eu não o fiz. Deixei lá, do jeitinho que estava, imaginando se Edward estava notando aquele toque do mesmo jeito que eu.

Depois que o filme terminou resolvemos pedir uma pizza para jantar. Já era bem tarde e todos estavam com fome.

- Então, essa pizza não vai chegar nunca? – Disse Rosalie arisca e sem paciência.

- Espero que ela chegue logo... – Jasper disse sem fitar nada em especifico.

- Alice, pelo amor de Deus, pegue alguma coisa para eu comer, senão eu vou literalmente assaltar sua geladeira. – Emmett disse segurando as mãos de Alice quase em desespero.

- Calma, minha gente. Vou pegar algumas frutas pra enganar a fome.

Eis então que Alice surge com um cacho de banana.

- Banana, Alice? Pelo amor de Deus! – Disse inconformada. Ela queria matar a fome das pessoas mesmo com bananas?

- É só para enganar a fome, pessoal! Vocês estão muito exigentes! –Alice falou emburrada.

Sem se importar muito e mudando totalmente o rumo da prosa, Emmett se proclamou:

-Tá, quero ver agora quem sabe encapar uma banana. – Ele disse jogando uma camisinha em cima da mesa. O que fez os meninos rirem.

Ah sim, era só o que me faltava. Botar camisinha em bananas.

De repente surgiram mais duas sobre a mesa.

- Acho que cada uma deveria mostrar suas habilidades. - Edward falou com seu típico sorriso torto sacana me encarando.

Quer dizer então que Edward, o nerdão, andava com camisinhas por ai? Interessante...

"Ah Edward, meu querido, nesse quesito pornografia você não consegue me envergonhar." Pensei rindo internamente.

- E o que a gente ganha com isso? – Rosalie perguntou interessada se apoiando sobre a mesa.

Eles passaram alguns segundos em silêncio confabulando alguma resposta e então Emmett finalmente falou:

- Nós pagamos a parte de vocês da pizza.

- Ah, fala sério Emmett! Como se alguém daqui precisasse disso! - Falei revirando os olhos os desdém.

- Tudo bem. – Rosalie disse prontamente.

É, pelo visto ela só queria mesmo uma desculpa para mostrar suas "habilidades".

- Alice, você vai fazer isso? – Perguntei. Alice não costumava concordar com essas coisas.

- É neh, por que não? Estou querendo economizar mesmo... – Ela falou sem parecer se importar muito.

Seu cartão de crédito provavelmente havia estourado.

Bem, se elas não estavam se importando não era eu que iria me importar.

Os meninos pareciam incrivelmente entusiasmados com a idéia, inclusive Jasper que oitenta por cento das vezes apenas coexistia no lugar.

- Então, quem vai ser a primeira? – Jasper perguntou parecendo ansioso. Pude notar que ele olhava Alice de rabo de olho.

- Eu. – Disse Rosalie sem mais delongas já abrindo um pacote de camisinha.

Ela, em poucos segundos, havia aberto o pacote, tirado a camisinha, posicionado corretamente na banana e a deslizado tranquilamente pela fruta até sua base, sem nenhum problema ou constrangimento, mostrando assim, de fato, toda sua habilidade.

- UAU! – Emmett exclamou visivelmente impressionado.

É, pelo visto a garota tinha mesmo experiência no assunto.

- Próxima? – Falou Edward sem perder tempo.

Alice pegou o pacote de camisinha visivelmente envergonhada. Abriu o abriu com certa dificuldade, demorou alguns segundos para posiciona-la devidamente e começou a desliza-la vagarosamente pela fruta. Parecia com um pouco de dificuldade e envergonhada, mas no geral a missão foi bem sucedida.

Pude ver um sorriso se formar nos lábios de Jasper. É, pelo visto, aqueles dois...

- Sua vez, Bella. – Edward disse sorridente, me entregando a última camisinha restante na mesa.

Ele parecia realmente ansioso para aquilo.

Idiota.

Pigarreei umas duas antes de iniciar minha demonstração. Eu simplesmente não podia demonstrar nenhum tipo de vergonha.

Abri o pacote sem muitos problemas. Posicionei a camisinha com certa dificuldade e finalmente comecei a desenrolá-la na banana. O problema foi que era muito difícil desenrolar aquilo na fruta, pois a camisinha simplesmente não deslizava e eu não conseguia terminar de desenrola-la.

Meu Deus, eu não poderia ser a única que não conseguiria realizar a tarefa, aquilo seria muito constrangedor.

Comecei a ficar tensa. Eu tinha terminar aquilode qualquer jeito.

Mas antes que eu pudesse me desesperar, senti a mão de Edward tocando a minha e logo após me auxiliando a terminar a tarefa, deslizando assim a camisinha até o fim da fruta, completando o serviço.

- É assim que se faz,Bella. – Ele disse sorrindo divertido com ar de deboche para mim.

Por um segundo pensei que ficaria envergonhada, mas eu definitivamente não deixaria aquilo acontecer. Tinha que virar o jogo.

-Sabe o que é, Edward? É que quando eu faço, você sabe, eu faço sem camisinha. É mais gostoso. – Disse sorrindo faceiramente o pegando de surpresa.

O que era mentira, por que sempre quando eu fazia, era com camisinha. Mas ele não precisava saber disso.

Vi então Edward com uma feição totalmente chocada por uns segundos, para logo depois começar a ruborizar.

Há, tinha dado certo.

- Bella, AJUDA AQUI! – Alice disse em desespero.

Emmett que comia uma banana, ao ouvir minhas palavras nada comedidas, se engasgou com a bendita fruta.

Oh meu Deus, eu tinha esquecido totalmente que Emmett estava ali. O coitado provavelmente achava que eu ainda era virgem.

Ele me olhava, engasgado, com olhos que eu podia jurar que estavam cheios de lágrimas. Podia jurar que ele estava tentando me dizer "Como pôde?".

Corri até a geladeira, peguei uma garrafa e fui rapidamente até ele. O fiz tomar praticamente a garrafa toda de água.

-Você está bem? – Perguntei preocupada, o segurando pelo ombro.

Ele me olhou com olhos aliviados, porém parcialmente decepcionados ou entristecidos. Eu não sabia dizer.

- Em partes...

Pelo visto ele estava realmente chocado.

- Oh Emmett, pelo amor de Deus. É só um pedaço de carne! – Disse revirando os olhos já perdendo a paciência.

O que ele esperava? Que eu fosse virgem pra sempre? Que eu virasse a próxima Ave Maria? Era muita cara de pau da cara dele, logo o comedor da escola!

- Você está parecendo uma mãe chorando pela virgindade da filha, meu Deus!

Sua cara de bebê chorão estava era quase me fazendo rir.

- Minha irmãzinhaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Ele falou me abraçando fortemente.

Eu fiquei parada, sem reação, amaldiçoando Emmett mentalmente por aquela cena ridícula que ele estava fazendo.

- Bem, Alice, acho melhor eu ir embora com Emmett. Ele está... Estranho.

- Você não vai esperar pela pizza?

- Não, não. Deixa para a próxima.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, comeremos em casa! – Disse me levantando e puxando Emmett que ainda estava ali sentado e pensativo. - Vamos Emmett, é hora de ir pra casa.

Fui guiando então ele até a porta. Não pude deixar de notar os olhares travessos prestes a rir de Jasper e Rosalie. Alice parecia preocupada e Edward profundamente incomodado.

Talvez eu não devesse ter dito aquilo para ele. O que ele iria pensar de mim agora? Que eu transo com qualquer um? E o pior, sem camisinha!Agora ele deveria estar pensando que eu era um deposito de doenças venéreas ambulante.

"Essa não, o que foi que eu fiz?" Pensei arrependida. Eu já tinha o atacado no carro e praticamente "me entregado" para ele ali mesmo, e agora mais essa de sair falando que eu transo com qualquer um sem camisinha. Eu era muito idiota mesmo.

"Aliás, eu não me lembro do que aconteceu depois que eu ataquei Edward." Pensei buscando profundamente na memória.

Não veio absolutamente nada na minha cabeça. não fazia mesmo a menor idéia.

Oh meu Deus. Será que eu havia transado com Edward?

XxX

N/A: TAM DAMMMMM! SHIAUSHAISUA final tenso! Vocês já sabem a resposta, mas Bella não! Quero ver como ela vai perguntar isso pro Edward sem ele se tocar que ela sabe que eles se beijaram! (entenderam?) MUHAHA

Gente, esse filme existe mesmo (Millionares First Love), ele é muito, muito lindo e eu chorei igual uma idiota assistindo ele. Se tiverem a oportunidade ASSISTAM!

E não, a Bella não é virgem aí. Sinto muito tirar a pureza dela HSOAISUHAIOSAUHSOI, mas é que virgindade pra mim não quer dizer nada, é apenas um estado que por mim eu nasceria sem (PQP, perder a virgindade é o "O") e ai é pra ela ser mais vida louca que o normal.

DEIXEM REVIEWS, PLEASE!


End file.
